Night of Passion,Night of Torment OVA
by ImmortalityAnK
Summary: This is an RP that is currently ongoing,but this OVA is done. The story from this OVA involves around two characters,Roman and Terry who become lovers and they have to overcome many obstacles,because not everyone is happy about their relationship.


**The Past Of Two Lovers's Hearts**

**Terry was a 9 years old boy with middle red hair and deep blue eyes.He never knew parents and was held hostage by a guy who just loved to chain the children and torture them.Somehow,Terry managed to escape and was running as fast as he could slipping sometimes on the wet grass,but getting up fast and just continued to run in the heavy rain.**

**Roman was out driving and driving fast , then this kid came out of nowhere running out in the street , Roman hit the brake hard turning just missing the kid , Roman stopped and got out of the car fast running to this kid " are you ok?" he said kneeling and looking at him**

**Terry got up fast and gave Roman a mad look "Leave me alone"he shouted and started to run again,but his knee was badly injured and Terry screamed and kneeled in one knee holding tight his injured knee closing his eyes and bitting his teeth together hard.**

**Roman got up fast and runned to Terry " you not ok" Roman said taking Terry up in his arms taking him to his car putting him in the front seat " il get you to the hospital" Roman said soft**

**But Terry did not trust Roman.He couldn't trust anyone.Terry opened the door fast and jumped off the car starting to run again,but someone throwed a whip at him and grabbed his neck pushing him hard to the ground.Terry grabbed the whip from around his neck and screamed.**

**Roman got out of the car " hey!" he shouted mad walking to that guy**

**The guy grinned and fast pulled Terry into his arms holding him tight and looked at Terry"You thought you could escape punk"he said cold and slapped Terry's face hard"I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget"he said cold and grinned.**

**Terry was struggling to break free,but he couldn't.The guy was strong and he was just a child.**

**Roman got even more mad and runned grabing this guys wip and put it twise around his neck and pulled hard" you better let that kid go now!" Roman said cold pulling the wip tighter around the guys neck**

**The guy screamed and took out a knife from his back wanting to push it hard in Roman's heart,but Terry saw the guy's gesture and grabbed his arm then bit it as hard as he could.The guy screamed again and let go of Terry.Terry ran some steps then turned fast and looked at Roman.**

**Roman looked at Terry pulling the wip harder around the guys neck " get in the car" Roman said to Terry**

**Terry noticed a gun on the guy's belt.Terry grinned then ran to him,took the gun fast and shot the guy in the heart then put the gun on his back and turned starting to run.**

**Roman let go of the guy and then runned after Terry and grabed him " stop running" Roman said **

**Terry turned fast to Roman"What do you want?"he asked cold.**

**"your hurt" Roman said soft looking at Terry**

**"That's none of your business"replied Terry cold and hit Roman's hand then started to run again,but slipped on the wet grass and fell hard on the ground hitting his head on a rock and fainted.**

**Roman whent to Terry and picked him up in his arms and took him to his car taking off fast to the hospital , Roman looked at Terry sometimes driving then took the gun from him and took it in his own belt and looked at him smiling then looked back at the road**

**Terry slow opened his eyes"Where...am I?"he whispered low as he felt something moving.**

**Roman looked at Terry " im taking you to the hospital to get checked" Roman said soft then looked back at the road**

**Terry looked at Roman"Who..are you?"he asked weak"Why...are you doing this?"**

**"im Roman Taylor " Roman said soft " im doing this becouse i think i might have hit you with my car, and becouse you look a little lost" Roman said soft looking at Terry**

**Terry closed his eyes"Terry"he said low then turned his head away"Nobody helps anybody unless they want something in return"**

**"well Terry" Roman said "there is something i want" he said soft**

**"What is it?"whispered Terry without turning his face to Roman.**

**"to help you" Roman said soft looking at the road**

**Terry turned his face to Roman fast"Didn't you hear what I said?"he shouted mad"Nobody helps without asking something else in return"**

**"i guess im not one of them then" Roman said **

**Terry closed his eyes"With a beautiful car like this,i don't think so"he said.**

**Roman smiled " belive what you want " Roman said and pulled up to the hospital getting out and to Terrys side taking him out and in his arms and walked to the hospital door**

**A doctor was just passing by.**

**Terry felt a pain in his stomach and grabbed Roman's shirt tight bitting his teeth.**

**"hey" Roman said to the doctor" i need you to take a look at this kid" he said **

**The doctor stopped and walked to them,then looked at Terry"Hey kiddo,what's wrong?"he asked soft.**

**Terry turned to him fast"I'm not a kid"he said mad.**

**The doctor laughted soft and looked at Roman"Follow me"he said and walked to a room nearby.**

**Roman smiled and followed the doctor inside the room**

**The doctor pointed to a bed"Lay him down"he said.**

**Roman lied Terry down on the bed soft looking at him**

**Terry looked away.**

**The doctor walked to Terry,examined him for a while then looked at Roman"He was beaten pretty bad"he said"He got bruises all over his body and his back and chest are cutted by a whip"**

**Roman widen his eyes and looked at Terry then turn to the doctor "is he ok other than that?" Roman asked**

**The doctor smiled"He's fine"he said"He just need to eat and get a good sleep"he said then walked to a drawer,took out some bandaged then walked back to Terry,bandaged some of his wounds then looked at Roman"You can take your little brother home"he said and smiled.**

**Roman looked at the doctor and then smiled "thank you" Roman said soft then looked at Terry**

**Terry jumped off the bed then looked at Roman"Guess i have no choice,ha?"he said.**

**Roman smiled " nop" Roman said taking Terrys hand and looked at the doctor " thanks again" he said soft and winked to him**

**The doctor blushed and smiled"No problem"he said soft.**

**Roman smiled and open the door taking Terry out to his car opening the door**

**Terry walked inside and looked at Roman and for the first time he smiled"By the way,thanks for saving me"he said.**

**Roman smiled " no problem" Roman said soft and closed the door getting inside him self and took of fast**

**Terry looked at Roman"Aren't you supposed to be in town having dinner with your girlfriend?"he asked.**

**Roman laughted soft " i would if i had one" Roman said soft**

**Terry burst into laugher"Come on man,with your looks?"he said**

**Roman smiled soft "well, thank you" Roman said soft looking at the road**

**Terry smiled then looked outside.**

**Roman looked at Terry then back at the road " so, Terry" Roman said " do you have a last name?" he asked**

**Terry bit his lip hard closing his eyes"I...never knew my parents"he said low looking outside.**

**Roman looked fast at Terry "oh"Roman said low and looked back at the road " so, who..." Roman stopped he was gona ask who raised him but didnt , afraid to know that it was that guy that did**

**"You're lucky to have a mom and a dad"said Terry low and tears feel down his face.**

**Roman stopped infront of a big house and looked at Terry and stroke his tears soft away with his hand " then il take care of you" Roman said soft looking at Terry**

**Terry looked at Roman"Thanks,I guess"he said.**

**Roman smiled " lets go inside"Roman said soft**

**Terry smiled then got outside the car and waited for Roman.**

**Roman got out of the car and to Terry holding out his hand smiling**

**Terry looked at Roman's hand then took it and looked at Roman"I guess i can call you big bro from now on,ha?"he said and smiled.**

**Roman laughted soft " sure" Roman said soft taking Terry inside his house**

**A beautiful sexy girl came and greet Roman then looked at Terry and leaned to him stroking his head"What a sweet kid"she said soft.**

**Terry smiled then walked past her and slapped her ass hard and looked at her"Nice ass"he said showing his thumb and winked.**

**Roman smiled and then looked at the girl " dont mind him" he said soft stroking her face soft**

**The maiden blushed hard and moan soft"Ummm"she whispered"Will i...see you tonight?"**

**Roman smiled " maybe" he said soft and then looked at Terry "il show you to your room" Roman said then winked at the girl and whent to Terry taking his hand starting to walk up the stairs**

**Terry followed Roman and looked at him"Who's that babe?"he asked.**

**Roman smiled "she is my help around the house" Roman said walking up the stairs and down the hall**

**Terry smiled to Roman"Well,she seems to have a big crush on you"he said"You can have her as your girlfriend"**

**"i dont know about that" Roman said smiling opening a door and walked inside to a big bedroom with Terry**

**Terry's eyes got big then ran inside and looked around amazed"Wow"he said surprised.**

**"i guess you like it , ha?" Roman said smiling**

**Terry turned to Roman"Your bedroom rocks"he said and winked showing his thumb to Roman.**

**Roman smiled " its yours" Roman said soft looking at Terry**

**Terry widen up his eyes"You're kidding,right?'he said even more surprised.**

**" my bedroom is a cros the hall" Roman said smiling" this is yours"**

**Terry smiled"Wow,thanks Roman"he said smiling"I owe you man"**

**Roman smiled soft then looked at Terrys body then at his face" um , well that door lead to the bathroom " Roman said pointing at the door in the room**

**Terry looked where Roman pointed at then looked back at him"I don't need a bath,but thanks"he said.**

**"im just letting you know where it is " Roman said smiling, then turned "well il leave you for a little while , while i take a shower" Roman said **

**Terry smiled"Ok"he said then walked to the window,opened it and looked outside.**

**Roman smiled and turned walking acros the hall and to his bedroom leaving both his hand Terrys door open , Roman took off his shirt trowing it on the bed and same with his pants then walked in to his bathroom**

**Some while later,Terry was walking on the hall looking around then spotted a light coming out from under a door and walked there,opened the door looking inside,then walked inside the room and walked to another and opened it.His eyes got big and blushed hard when he saw Roman's well-built naked body.He was gorgeous in that moment and Terry's heart started to beat fast,almost breaking his chest.**

**Roman turned the saw Terry and closed the shower " are you ok?" he asked and walked out of the shower grabing a towl drying his hair looking at Terry**

**"I'm sorry"said Terry fast then walked outside the bathroom fast,shouting the door behind and put a hand to his mouth.His face was all red and his heart was pounding.**

**Roman smiled and dryed up putting the towl around his waist and walked out**

**Terry looked at Roman fast when he walked outside the bathroom"You...are...beautiful"he whispered then ran outside Roman's room fast.**

**Roman just looked Terry and sat down on the bed feeling his heart beating fast by Terrys words**

**Terry ran inside his room and jumped in the bed burring his face in the pillow"Stupid,stupid,stupid"he said mad to himself while hitting the bed hard with his punches and he was crying.**

**Roman got dressed and walked to Terrys bedroom door and knocked soft" Terry?" Roman said**

**Terry turned fast feeling his heart beating faster by hearing Roman's sexy voice"Yes"he said fast and sat up in bed looking at the door.**

**Roman walked inside and looked at Terry then closed the door and walked to him sitting down beside him " are..you ok?" Roman asked soft**

**Terry noodled looking at Roman and blushed"Yepp"he said fast and loud.**

**Roman smiled and stroke Terrys face" good" he said soft**

**Terry's face got red again and his heat was beating loud and fast in Terry's chest.**

**Roman keept looking at Terry holding his hand on his cheek and stroke him slow and soft with his tumb, his heart started to beat faster **

**Terry closed his eyes and moan soft without realizing then fast put his hands to his mouth opening his eyes wide and looked at Roman blushing hard.**

**Roman looked at Terry and slow tok Terrys hand away from his mouth and lean to him slow and soft put his lips on Terrys lips**

**Terry's eyes got big.His face was red and his heart was beating hard and fast.Then a memory came fast through Terry's mind and pushed Roman away and backed off scared"Don't touch me"he shouted and looked at roman with his scared eyes.**

**Roman got suprised seen Terry this scared , Roman got up "im..sorry" Roman said "i..wont touch you again" he said looking at Terry**

**Terry looked away getting tears in his eyes.He was about to get raped that night,but he managed to escape.**

**Roman looked at Terry " what hapend to you?" he wispered low**

**"Leave me alone"said Terry low and tears fell down his face"Please"**

**Roman whent to Terry and got down on one knee " you..can tell me" Roman wispered " i promise i will not lay a hand on you" he looked in Terrys eyes worried**

**Terry closed his eyes"Geese...the guy with the pets that is supposed to take care of the orphans"he said low"Beat me and wanted to rape me,but"Terry stopped and opened his eyes turning his face to Roman"Some guard came inside and Geese had to leave,forgetting the door unlocked.I ran away"**

**Roman looked down " oh god" Roman said low putting his hand to his face**

**Terry stroke Roman's face soft"I know you're kind"he said soft"I like you already and i trust you"**

**Roman looked at Terry " good" he said soft" il never hurt you, in any way" Roman said and slow took his hand to Terrys face **

**Terry smiled and closed his eyes laying his face in Roman's palm.For the first time in his life he felt safe.**

**Roman smiled stroking Terrys face soft with his tumb**

**Terry blushed and bit his lip soft without opening his eyes.**

**Romans heart started to beat faster again and wanted to kiss Terry but hold him self back**

**The image of Roman's naked body came in Terry's mind and Terry moan soft.**

**Roman bit his lip soft then stroke slow his tumb over Terrys lips cearfully looking at Terry**

**Terry blushed hard still feeling Roman's lips on his and moan starting to breath heavy.**

**Roman started to breath heavy and lean slow to Terry " is it..ok if i ..kiss you" he wispered soft to Terry**

**Terry's face got all red and bit his lip hard"Y...Yes"he whispered and moan soft.**

**Roman lean slow to Terry and soft kissed his lips**

**Terry moan and his heart was beating so fast that he got dizzy.He fast throwed his arms around Roman's neck and jumped in his arms burring his face in Roman's chest"I'm scared"he whispered"My heart is beating so fast...I'm so dizzy...help me"**

**Roman held Terry tight " its ok" Roman wispered soft stroking Terrys head " its normal to feel this way" he wispered " i feel like this to"**

**Terry sighed and slow lifted his face looking at Roman"What is...this feeling?"he whispered.**

**Roman smiled " it means your body reacted to my kiss, it means your excited " Roman wispered soft**

**Terry widen up his eyes"What is that?"he asked surprised.**

**Roman smiled "um.." he said "well its..well..oh god" Roman said and blushed hard**

**Terry smiled wide seeing Roman blushing and jumped with his lips on Roman's then slow pushed his tongue in Roman's mouth and broke the kiss looking at Roman.He thought that was a kiss.**

**Roman laught soft " ok" Roman said "il show you, ok?" he said soft**

**Terry blushed hard and looked down bitting his lip soft.**

**Roman slow lifted Terrys face smiling , then lean to him kissing him soft then slow pressed his toung inside of Terrys mouth ans low and soft stroke his toung on Terrys toung**

**Terry moan blushing hard and felt Roman's tongue tasting sweet and started to suck it slow.**

**Roman moan soft of what Terry did**

**Terry broke the kiss slow and looked at Roman licking his lips soft"It tastes sweet"he said soft"Just like the lollipop I ate with my friends when Geese took us to the park last month"**

**Roman smiled " you taste good to" Roman said soft " like strawberry" Roman said and stroke Terrys face soft**

**Terry blushed hard and noddled"Why are you so beautiful?"he asked soft.**

**Roman laught soft " i dont know" Roman said " why are you?" Roman asked smiling**

**Terry smiled"I ain't no beauty"he said"But you sure have a cool body"he added'I want to be like you when i'll grow up"**

**Roman smiled " you will" Roman said soft looking at Terry then felt that he became hard by there kiss**

**Terry looked deep into Roman's eyes"I want to know what love is"he said soft and smiled leaning close to Roman's face.**

**Roman smiled "love is hard to explain" Roman said soft " its more something you feel"**

**Terry smiled wide'I love you"he said soft without thinking what he was saying.His heart was beating fast and he thought that maybe that was love because it never happened before and that was a feeling too.Feeling his heart beat fast.**

**Roman looked at Terry " its not.." Roman stopped " you have never felt like this before, ha?" Roman asked looking at Terry**

**Terry shoke his head"Nope"he said and smiled leaning to Roman and kissed his lips soft.**

**Romans heart beated faster and moan soft**

**Terry moan soft blusing hard and stroke Roman's chest while putting his tongue slow in his mouth and played slow with Roman's tongue in exactly the same way Roman taught him.**

**Roman moan soft playing with with Terrys toung back he started to breath heavy**

**Terry stroke his hand down to Roman's pants without knowing and his eyes got big feeling how big Roman was and broke the kiss looking at him getting his face all red and noddled.**

**Roman smiled biting his lip soft " its your fault im getting hard " Roman said soft**

**Terry closed his eyes moaning soft"I don't know much about this,but Geese said that I'll have to do a blow job to pay for getting him hard"he said.**

**Romans eyes got big " forget everything he told you" Roman said**

**Terry looked at Roman"Then how can i help you?"he asked soft.**

**" you dont need to help me" Roman said " dont ever offer your self to anyone like that"**

**Terry seemed not to understand"Why's that?"he asked confused.**

**Roman sat up" becouse it will make you a pet" Roman said low**

**Terry's eyes got big.At least about pets he knew a lot."Buy me"he said fast looking at Roman.**

**Roman looked fast at Terry " no" Roman said " your not a pet Terry, your a kid" Roman said and got up **

**Terry got tears in his eyes"I'm sorry...if I made you mad"he said low and bit his lip hard but couldn't stop his tears from falling down his face.**

**Roman looked at Terry "im not mad at you" he said soft" im mad at the guy who tells you lies" Roman said**

**Terry looked down grabbing the sheets and crying hard"He's a monster"he whispered and sighed"He raped my best friend and sell another of my friends as a pet"Terry cried even more"If only I would be strong enough,i will kill him for sure"**

**Roman got in the bed and took Terry in his arms laying down holding him close" you will be strong" Roman wispered soft**

**Terry cuddled in Roman's arms grabbing his shirt and holding it tight"I want to stay with you forever Roman"he whispered and sighed and cried silent.**

**Roman smiled " you can stay with me as long as you want" Roman wispered soft**

**Terry let out a moan without knowing it and laughted soft"Your voice is so beautiful i can't help it"he said soft and smiled.**

**Roman smiled " what do you feel right now" Roman asked soft**

**Terry smiled and responded without having to think"My heart is beating so fast that i'm getting dizzy and I just want to be hold in your arms and kissed and I want to feel loved"**

**Roman smiled " good" he wispered soft then pulled Terry closer to him and kissed Terry soft**

**Terry closed his eyes and moan.His breath was heavy and he felt very warm inside"It's...hot"he said kinda scared"It's really hot"**

**"its normal" Roman wispered "remember i told you that your body is reacting to me kissing you?" Roman wispered soft kissing Terry soft at times**

**Terry moan hard and smiled"Ummm..yeah"he said soft"I remember"**

**"its nothing to be screard of" Roman said soft " its not gona hurt you, its gona make you feel good" Roman wispered and slow kissed Terrys neck soft**

**Terry bit his lip then moan"I feel so dizzy Roman'"he whispered"Please help me"**

**Roman moan soft "if you want to stop been dizzy i need to stop" Roman wispered**

**Terry moan then opened his eyes looking at Roman"Don't stop"he said fast"I...love...what you do to me"he moan soft.**

**Roman smiled " i said you would" Roman wispered " dont be sceard that you are dizzy, just lay back or hold on to me" Roman wispered and stroke his hand on Terrys chest and started to kiss his neck soft again**

**Terry hold tight around Roman and moan hard"Is this...love?"he whispered then took a finger to his mouth and bit it soft.**

**"maybe" Roman wispered moaning soft**

**Terry looked at Roman and moan soft blushing hard"You're...so beautiful'he whispered and stroke Roman's face soft and smiled.**

**Roman smiled now breathing heavy and slow and cearfully stroke his hand down Terrys body and slow under his shirt**

**Terry moan loud closing his eyes.He was breathing really heavy and for an unknown reason he wanted Roman to touch him all over his body.**

**Roman moan soft and stroke his hand slow up to Terrys niple and stroke it soft**

**Terry moan really loud"I want you"he whispered without thinking and hold around Roman tighter and moan.**

**Roman moan and stoke his hand down slow to Terrys pants and open them slow then soft took Terrys penis in his hand **

**Terry was already hard and his penis was bigger than most of the guys of his age.Terry moan and looked at Roman bitting his lip hard.**

**Roman looked at Terry moaning soft " how do you feel" Roman wispered soft and slow started to stroke Terrys penis soft**

**"Umm"Terry moan closing his eyes"Good"he whispered and moan hard.**

**Roman smiled " good " he wispered and slow pulled Terrys pants of and stroke his hand on his thigh and up to his penis again moaning hard kissing Terrys neck**

**Terry moan loud and grabbed the sheets hard holding them tight"Oh God"he whispered and he was holding his mouth opened breathing really heavy.**

**Roman moan and stroke his hand between Terrys legs" dont be sceard " Roman wispered soft" im not going to hurt you" he then looked at Terry and stroke his finger over terrys hole slow and soft**

**Terry moan wild and throwed his arms fast around Roman's neck and lifted his face to him puhing himself closer to Roman and kissed him passionately without even realizing that he was doing that.**

**Roman moan hard in Terrys mouth and slow pressed one finger slow inside of Terrys ass**

**Terry screamed soft and bit Roman's lip soft starting to move in Roman's finger keeping his pace.**

**Roman moan loud and his heart was alwost braking out of his chest , Terry was starting to act wild and he loved it, Roman moan hard and pressed his finger more inside of Terry starting to move it in and out first slow then faster**

**Terry let his head back screaming out of pleasure.He was enjoing it,but it was like his real self was in another world like now.Terry hold tight around Roman's neck then kissed him wild,still keeping his eyes closed"I want you"he whispered and sounded different than the usual Terry.**

**Roman moan hard taking Terryhand to his pants , then he slow pressed two fingers slow inside of Terry to make him use to it**

**Terry moan loud feeling how big Roman was and bit his lip hard opening Roman's pants and slow took his penis out stroking it first soft,then hard keeping the slow pace and moan louder.**

**Roman moan loud pressing the two fingers more inside of Terry and starte to move them in and out of him slow then faster**

**Terry kissed Roman passionately and moan loud in his mouth while moving his hips into Roman's pace and stroke his penis faster.**

**Roman moan hard and loud im Terrys mouth , then slow moved on top of him pushing Terrys legs slow a part while kissing him**

**Terry moan wild and grabbed around Roman's upper body with his legs while holding his neck hard and played with Roman's tongue soft in his mouth.**

**Roman moan loud taking his fingers out or him and then slow pressed his penis to Terrys ass**

**Terry screamed and looked fast at Roman"Don't stop"he whispered then leaned to Roman's face licking his lips soft and kissed them in the same way then moan hard.**

**Roman moan hard and pressed more inside of Terry, but slow knowing he was bigger then only two fingers**

**Terry blushed hard then kissed Roman passionately playing hard with hsi tongue while pressing himself against Roman's penis to make him go out the way inside him then screamed.It was hurting him,but he loved it.He loved what Roman was doing to him and he...loved Roman?**

**Roman moan hard and loud and kissed Terrys neck hard " let me know if it hurts" Roman wispered moaning loud starting to move slow in and out , then a little faster **

**"Take me hard"moan Terry and he really lost himself.He wasn't thinking,just feeling.His heart was breaking out of his chest and his body was burning up inside**

**Roman moan hard and loud closing his eyes , Terry was the youngest but the wildest he had ever been with, Roman then pressed harder and faster inside of Terry but was cearfull to not brake him**

**Terry screamed wild and kissed Roman wild and hard starting to move his hips in his pace feeling every of his movements then moan loud and hard.**

**Roman moan loud and hard pushing then faster inside of Terry " god, you feel so good" Roman wispered moaning loud**

**Terry's ass didn't hurt that much.He continued to moan hard and loud,then sometimes wild"I think I love you"he whsipered in an innocent voice and moan soft.**

**Roman closed his eyes feeling his heart melt by Terrys words " oh god" Roman wispered then he moan loud and hard then sterted to take Terry wild and harder**

**Terry held around Roman's neck tight then took his legs form Roman's lower body and spreaded them more then moan wild letting his head back.He was really horny but he wasn't aware of it.He was acting based on his instincts.**

**Roman keept taking Terry wild feeling what he did and then took him deeper and harder , Roman was so close to comming but hold it back waiting for Terry, Roman took his hand down to Terrys penis stroking it slow but hard , then faster while taking him wild**

**Terry moan wild then broke the kiss fast and throwed his head hard as far as he could screaming out loud and cumming hard.**

**Roman closed his eyes then trowed his head back screaming loud and came hard and fast inside of Terry**

**Terry let go of Roman's neck let his arms fall down the bed while he throwed his head o the pillow breathing fast and smiling wide.**

**Roman looked at Terry and smiled then lean to him" did it feel good" Roman wispered soft **

**Terry giggled and looked at Roman with his soft deep blue eyes"I love you"he whsipered now sure of his feelings and moan soft closing his eyes.**

**Roman looked at Terry and his heart beathed faster" are..you sure its love?" Roman wispered soft**

**Terry opened his eyes and smiled to Roman"i want to be with you forever,I want you to hold me in your arms,to feel you again inside me"he said soft and smiled.**

**Roman looked at Terry , then pulled him up and sat with him still inside of him and hold him close" oh Terry" Roman wispered soft closing his eyes " i..have never felt like this before" Roman wispered holding Terry tighter**

**Terry smiled and stroke Roman's chest with both his hands then looked at him"What do you mean?"he asked soft.**

**Roman looked at Terry " it ..means that i..think i have never felt real love , until now" Roman wispered soft**

**Terry widen up his eyes blushing really hard"Roman'he whispered and moan soft closing his eyes.**

**"yes" Roman wispered soft stroking Terrys face**

**Someone knocked at the door soft.**

**Terry looked at Roman.**

**Roman pulled out of Terry closing his pants , then trowed the covers ower Terry covering him**

**A maiden walked inside and bowed to Roman"You father wants to see you"she said with a respectuous tone,but was worried.**

**Roman closed his eyes taking a deep breath , he tought it was his father " thank you" Roman said and looked at her and smiled**

**The maiden blushed soft"Call me if you need anything"she said soft and left.**

**Roman looked at Terry " we must keep this to our self for a while, ok?" Roman said soft and stroke Terrys face**

**Terry blushed soft and smiled"i understand"he said and winked.**

**Roman smiled " get some sleep...love" Roman said soft then left**

**Virgil was in the living room walking in circle with his hands to his back looking down.**

**Roman walked inside to his father " you wanted to se me?" Roman said and stood beside the sofa**

**Virgil looked fast at Roman"If you wanted a pet,you should have told me"he said serious.**

**"what are you talking about?" Roman said looking at Virgil**

**Virgil loooked deep into his son's eyes"I'm talking about the red hair kid"he said and his voice got mad"My friend Geese just told me how you stole Terry from his house"**

**"what?" Roman said " i didnt ,that kid, i mean Terry ran away from there becouse Geese tryed to rape him" Roman said " he came running in the rain and i hit him with the car, i took him to the hospital " Roman said serious " call and ask if you dont belive me"**

**Virgil walked to Roman"Take him back"he said serious"Now!"he raised his voice.**

**"no" Roman said serious" im not taking him back to a guy that beat him and tryed to rape him" Roman said mad looking at Virgil**

**Virgil slapped Roman hard in his face making his nose bleed"Never talk to me like this Roman"he said mad and cold then walked to a phone from the wall and pressed a button"Bring him inside"he said cold.**

**Two guys appeared holding Terry's arms from both sides while Terry was struggling to break free"Let me go"he was shouting mad.**

**Roman looked fast at Terry then at the guys " let him go, now!" Roman said mad**

**Virgil looked at the guys"Take him back to Geese"he said cold.**

**Terry looked at Roman getting tears in his eyes"No"he shouted struggling even more"Roman"tears fell down his face.**

**"No!" Roman shouted then looked fast at his father and walked to him "please, please dont take him back there" Roman said " im begging you" Roman said having a sceard look in his eyes**

**Virgil looked at Roman"You never cared for someone before"he said cold"What is different now?"he asked serious looking deep into Roman's eyes.**

**Roman looked down "please" Roman said low " i want to protect him " Roman said and looked at Virgil " please, he is been hurt over there"**

**Virgil closed his eyes"I'm sorry my son,but I'll never risk my position and pride for something that you can have anytime you want"he said then looked at the guys"Take him away"he said serious**

**The guys bowed and started to walk away.Terry turned to Roman crying"Save me"he shouted"Please"**

**Roman turned fast and runned to Terry and grabed Terry from the guys arm and walked to his father with Terry in his arms" then il take him as my pet" Roman said serious holding Terry close**

**Virgil looked at Roman"Are you fucking kidding me?"he asked surprised by this"He's just 9"**

**Roman looked at Terry , then at Virgil" I dont care" Roman said "i want him as my pet" Roman said**

**Virgil closed his eyes"Fine"he said"I'll let geese know about it"he said then turned his back to Roman"Leave now before I change my mind"he said serious.**

**Roman turned fast taking Terry to his room closing the door and took Terry to his bed and sat him down on it then slow got to his knees looking down " your..9?" he said low**

**Terry looked at Roman"Ummm...yeah"he said kinda surprised by Roman's reaction.**

**Roman looked at Terry " i ..thought you were 14-15" Roman wispered**

**Terry laughed"Cool"he said then looked at Roman smiling wide"Thanks"he said soft.**

**Roman smiled " well, i guess it dose not matter how old you are, it dose not chage my feelings for you" Roman said soft**

**Terry smiled"Thanks for saving me from those jerks"he said.**

**Roman smiled and took Terry in his arms" i..love you" Roman wispered soft closing his eyes**

**Terry's face got all red while his eyes widened"You...what?"he whispered and could not believe it.**

**Roman hold Terry closer" i love..you" Roman wispered in Terrys ear**

**Terry closed his eyes and moan hard"oh God,i love you Roman"he whispered and moan hard again"Please don't leave me.Never"**

**Roman smiled " il never leave you" Roman wispered **

**Terry closed his eyes and smiled blushing hard.He was feeling safe in Roman's arms and he was happy for the first time in his life.**

**Five years passed and Roman and Terrys love only grew bigger, Roman was sick of his father and told him the truth about him and Terry then moved out shortly after to a big house in the hills where Roman and Terry coul live in peace from his father, Terry started school and Roman drove him there everyday making sure he was safe **

**Terry started his day at school as usual.After his second class,he went to change himself for the sport classes and this time was a bit late because he had to talk with one of his teachers.**

**The teacher in the sport class had alredy started making everyone warm up before getting on with the class**

**Terry finished changing himself then ran on the sport field and to his teacher"I'm sorry i was late"he said breathing fast.**

**The teacher looked at Terry " take 3 extra rounds around the field" The teacher said not even looking at Terry**

**Terry obbeyed and ran not 3,but 5 extra rounds around the field and went to his teacher'Done"he said.**

**The teacher smiled " you always give a little exstra" the teacher said " good, now go and join the others " he said smiling **

**Terry smiled and ran on the field smiling.He loved playing football and he was really good at it.**

**They played for a little while then Terry was takled hard falling to the ground , The guy looked at Terry " so your the little pet , ha?" the guy said and laughted**

**Terry bit his teeth hard and gave a mad look to the guy,then got up and turned to leave.**

**The guy grabed Terrys arm " is he fucking you?" he said loud so everyone heard it**

**Terry looked around then fast looked at the guy"Fuck off'he said cold and mad.**

**The guy laught " i take that as a yes" He said **

**Terry got even more mad and fast punched the guy hard in his face breaking his nose then grabbed his shirt looking deep in his eyes"Don't provoke me"he said cold"Never again"**

**The teacher came walking " stop this now!" he said mad and grabed both Terry and the guy called Roger" i will not have this in my class " he said mad and looked at Roger " go to the nurse" he said**

**Roger had tears in his eyes and hold his nose then turned and left**

**The teacher looked at Terry**

**Terry looked away.**

**" Go to the principals office" the teacher said **

**Terry turned and left without saying a word.Minutes later he knocked at the principal's office.**

**"yes" Jonathan said**

**Terry walked inside,closed the door behind and looked at Jonathan"You wanted to see me"he said.**

**"sit" Jonathan said and was looking at Terrys file**

**Terry walked to Jonathan's office and sat down in the chair in front of the desk.**

**Jonathan looked in the papers then looked at Terry "i was gona take a talk with you , but then i got a call from your gym teacher" he said leaning back looking at Terry**

**Terry looked at Jonathan"My next class is starting"he said and got up"If you'll excuse me'he said then turned to leave.He never liked the principal who was using his power to use people like they were puppets.**

**"Sit down!" Jonathan said serious looking at Terry**

**Terry sat back down and looked at the principal"What do you want from me anyway?"he asked.**

**Jonathan got up " you are usaly a good guy and you got top grades " he said and lean to the desk " what happend to day?" he asked looking at Terry**

**Terry closed his eyes"Roger started it"he said then opened his eyes looking at the principal.**

**"what did he do?" Jonathan asked**

**Terry looked at the princiapal"It doesn't matter"he said"But next time he'll think twice before opening his big mouth,that's for sure"**

**Jonathan looked at Terry then walked to his chair and sat down " you know that that is a crime, right?" Jonathan said leaning back**

**Terry looked at Jonathan and smiled"I do,but nobody can do anything to break us apart"he said and was very confident.**

**" did you know Roman can go to jail becouse of it?" Jonathan asked looking at Terry**

**Terry laughted"I think you still don't get who Roman Taylor is"he said serious and looked deep into Jonathan's eyes.**

**"oh i know Roman very well" Jonathan said and smiled to Terry**

**Terry smiled"Well,if this is all,I'll have my leave now"he said and got up.**

**"His father is thinking about report him to the police " Jonathan said looking at Terry **

**Terry looked at Jonathan fast"He won't do anything"he said serious and turned to leave.**

**"Roman will be in jail for a long time for taking a 9 year old boy" Jonathan said serious**

**Terry looked at Jonathan"Look,I wanted to be with him"he said serious"And if it wasn't for him,i might be working as a whore"**

**Jonathan got up " then you might start thinking about leaving , becouse his father will get his will when he report this" he said serious**

**Terry got mad and walked straight to the phone from principal's office ,dialling Roman's number and calling him.**

**"yes" Roman said **

**"Roman"said Terry"Your dad wants to report you at the police"**

**Roman lean back " what?" Roman said **

**Jonathan sat down and lean back looking at Terry**

**"Roman,look"said Terry worried"I know that I'm still under age,but this is not a reason for your father to put you in jail"**

**"il come and pick you up after i have talked to him" Roman said **

**"Be careful"said Terry and closed his eyes"I love you"he whispered and moan soft forgetting that the principal was there.**

**Jonathans eyes got big hearing this**

**"i love you to Terry" Roman said soft**

**Terry smiled and hung up then turned to Jonathan and remembering what he just did,he put his hands to his mouth widening his eyes.**

**"i dont understand what Roman sees in you" Jonathan said cold looking at Terry**

**"What?"said Terry surprised looking at Jonathan with big eyes.**

**Jonathan got up " get out" he said cold looking deep in Terrys eyes**

**Terry gave Jonathan a cold look"Fine"he said mad and walked to the door.**

**"you are destroying his life , and you dont care" Jonathan said cold " leave him"**

**Terry looked at Jonathan mad"Look,I love Roman and I'll never leave him"he said cold and opened the door to leave.**

**"we will se about that" Jonathan said cold and sat down returning to his work**

**Terry let fast and walked to his classes.He was angry at that principal and more angry at Virgil,Roman's father.He needed to get stronger to protect Roman and his love for him.But how?He was still a child.Well,he'll manage somehow.And this thought tormented Terry since he became Roman's lover five years ago.**

**Roman picked up his cell calling his father**

**"Yes"Virgil picked up.**

**"what is it i am hearing about that you will turn me in to the police?" Roman asked **

**Virgil grinned"You'll pay for humiliating me 5 years ago when you left with that brat"he said cold.**

**" i left becouse you did not understand " Roman said mad " i could not take you yelling at me everyday"**

**"I'll never accept my son being a pedophile"shouted Virgil mad.**

**"im not" Roman said mad " its..its just i never did something like that before" he said closing his eyes" i fell for him , ok? i cant controlle what i feel"**

**"He's a nobody"Virgil was losing his patience and was very angry"I think I'll kill him"he then added cold and grinned.**

**Roman got up fast "no!" Roman said "please dont" Roman knows that his father was not joking around with things like this , Roman went and grabbed his keys**

**Virgil hung up without listening to his son anymore and sent one of his men to Terry's school.**

**Roman runned to his car taking off fast**

**Meanwhile,Terry was finishing his Math class and went outside.He sat down on a bench under a tree and started to read from a book.**

**A guy came up behind Terry and grabed him hard pulling him up and in his arms and started to walk with him**

**"Hey"said Terry mad looking at the guy"What do you think you're doing"he asked mad.**

**The guy did not answer just hold Terry even tighter walking to the parkinglot **

**Terry looked at the guy then bit hard his arm releasing himself then kicked his knees hard and turned started to run away.**

**The guy screamed and runned to Terry grabing him by the neck " you run again, il kill you right here" the guy said cold**

**Roman came fast and stopped his car running outside " hey!" Roman shouted mad " let him go!" he said cold walking to where thay were**

**Terry looked at Roman fast"Roman"he said with a happy voice and smiled.**

**The guy turned to Roman and grinned"Well,hello there Mr. Roman"he said.**

**"dont hello me" Roman said cold and walked to the guy and grabed his neck tight , then pulled Terry out of his arms" what did my father say?" Roman said cold looking deep in his eyes**

**The guy grinned and pulled out a gun fast holding it to Terry's head and pushing the trigger slowly looking deep into Roman's eyes"That punk will destroy your life and your father will never allow it"he said preparing to shot.**

**Roman grabed the gun fast and it whent of , Roman grabed the guy pushing him to the ground and sat his knee on his chest and pressed the gun up under the guys chin" why are you doing this " Roman said mad " we use to be friends" he looked deep in his eyes**

**The guy closed his eyes"Because I love you"he said soft and smiled.**

**Terry's eyes got big and looked at Roman.**

**"dont say stuff like that when you dont mean it" Roman said cold pressing the gun harder at his chin**

**The guy bit his lip hard"I don't care what you believe"he said then past pushed Roman away and pulled out his second gun targetting Terry's head.**

**Terry backed off scared.**

**Roman got fast up and got infront of Terry and pulled the gun at Harry " you got to shoot me first" Roman said cold**

**Harry grinned"Fine with me"he said cold"So long...brother"Harry shot.**

**"No"shouted Terry and pushed Roman down.The bullet missed both Roman and Terry.**

**Roman fast pulled the trigger at Harry and hit him in the trought **

**Harry screamed and fell on the ground hard dying instantly.**

**Terry ran to Roman"Are you ok?"he asked worried.**

**Roman got up and took Terry in his arms" you saved me" Roman said soft holding Terry tight**

**Terry burst into crying and grabbed Roman's shirt holding it tight stroking his head hard in Roman's chest"I love you so much"he whispered"i don't want to lose you"**

**Roman picked Terry up "i love you to Terry" Roman said soft taking Terry to his car and open the door letting Terry down " you will never lose me" Roman said soft and stroke Terrys face**

**Terry blushed and closed his eyes"I was so scared"he whispered and bit his lip hard.**

**Roman smiled " its ok now" he said soft**

**Terry smiled and opened his eyes looking at Roman"Nobody will break us apart'he said serious then put his arms around Roman's neck and kissed him passionately.**

**Roman kissed Terry back moaning soft then broke it soft " lets go home" he said soft smiling**

**Terry smiled"I waited for this all day"he said soft.**

**Roman smiled " get in" Roman said **

**Terry smiled to Roman and got inside the car.**

**Roman whent to his side and looked to the building seen Jonathan looking at him from the lower window**

**Terry looked where Roman was looking and turned his head fast closing his eyes.**

**Roman looked at Jonathan remembering that one night thay were together before his father found out he hed fucked his fathers best friend, Roman got in the car and took of fast**

**Terry looked outside and could not stop thinking about what Jonathan said.deep isnide,he had a bad feeling about all this.**

**Roman drove fast and looked at Terry at times " What are you thinking about" Roman asked**

**Terry looked at Roman"Am i destroying your life?"he asked low.**

**"what?" Roman said fast looking at Terry "no, your not, why are you saying that?" Roman asked and looked back at the road**

**"That Jonathan is an asshole'said Terry mad and looked outside the window.**

**Roman looked at the road " why are you saying that?" he asked **

**Terry closed his eyes.He needed to start relaying on himself"It's just that i don't like this guy at all"he said.**

**"what did he tell you?" Roman asked **

**Terry looked at Roman"Nothing to worry about"he said.**

**Roman looked at Terry and then at the road "He is just jealous" Roman said**

**"What?"said Terry surprised"What do you mean?"he asked.**

**"he is mad becouse your with me , and he cant be" Roman said still looking at the road**

**Terry smiled"I guess i'm lucky that you have chosen me,ha?"he said.**

**Roman smiled and looked at Terry " im lucky to have you" Roman said soft and winked to Terry before turning to the road**

**Terry blushed and looked down"Hey,I'm nothing"he said low"I didn't even have a name before you have me yours"**

**Roman stroke Terrys leg soft " well, you got one now" Roman said soft"and i hope you will keep it" **

**Terry blushed hard and moan soft then looked at Roman"Be sure i will"he said soft"It's your name afterall"**

**Roman smiled driving up to the house**

**Terry got outside the car and waited for Roman.**

**Roman got outside and to Terry taking his hand smiling**

**Terry smiled and looked at Roman"Let's go"he said soft blushing.**

**Roman grabed Terry taking him up in his arms" lets" Roman wispered walking to the door**

**The door opened and a beautiful girl with long silver hair and deep light blue eyes was standing there looking at Roman and smiling soft"Hi"she said soft smiling.**

**Roman looked at the girl and walked inside putting Terry down " and who are you?" Roman asked soft " and what are you doing in my house?"**

**The girl looked at Roman smiling to him and walked to him"My name is Filia Lanchester"she said soft and put her arms around Roman's neck kissing him passionately"Your fiancee"she whispered.**

**Terry's eyes got big and backed off few steps.He didn't know how to react to this.**

**Roman broke the kiss soft " my father send you?" Roman asked soft**

**Filia smiled"yes"he said soft.**

**Terry looked down.**

**"ah" Roman said and took her arms down " so this is what he is up to ha?" Roman said then looked at Terry and walked to him lifting his face up soft" dont worry "Roman wispered soft and kissed Terrys lips soft**

**Terry moan soft"But she's beautiful"he whispered and closed his eyes.**

**Filia walked to Roman and stroke his shoulder soft"I think I need to explain you"he said soft and smiled.**

**Roman looked at Filia then at Terry " il be right with you" Roman said soft and kissed Terry again soft then turn to Filia" this way " he said and walked in to his office near by**

**Filia followed Roman.**

**Terry walked to a sofa nearby and sat down looking down.**

**Roman sat down in his chair and looked at Filia " explain" he said **

**Filia walked to Roman's desk"It's true that your father has chosen me to be your fiancee,but my father would have never agreed if i didn't want to"she said soft and smiled.**

**"ok" Roman said " and did he?" he asked**

**"Yes"said Filia soft"Because he knows my feelings for you"**

**" and what are those" Roman asked looking at her**

**Filia smiled soft"I've been in love with you for a long time Roman"she whispered soft.**

**" how can you be in love with me when you never met me? Roman asked**

**Filia smiled"But i did"she said soft"At Valencies party,three years ago"**

**" i dont remember you" Roman said and lean back**

**Filia closed her eyes"We never talked,but I have watched you all night"she said low.**

**"you fell in love with me by looking at me?" Roman said and laughted soft " its the most idiot thing i have heard" Roman said**

**Tears fell down Filia's face"It's true'she whispered.her heart broke into pieces that moment however.**

**Roman got up and walked to Filia" im sorry , but i dout that what you are feeling is love when you never met me" he said soft**

**Filia jumped in Roman's arms crying"I could never forget you"she whispered"You were in my thoughts,in my heart"**

**Roman slow put his arms around her" i cant be with you" Roman said " my heart belongs to someone else" **

**Filia looked at Roman"Why is him so special?"she asked low"He's just a child"**

**Roman smiled " he is spesial in the way he make me feel, the way he make my heart beat faster" Roman said soft " i dont care to much about people but Terry i love , and i know he loves me" Roman said**

**Filia let go of Roman"I...understand"she whispered then ran outside Romna's office crying.**

**Roman walked after her " look im sorry ,ok?" Roman said " i just cant be with you just becouse my father want me to" he said looking at her**

**Filia looked at Roman"Is it because of your father that you don't want me?"she asked low.**

**"that and becouse of Terry" Roman said walking to her**

**Filia looked down then at Roman"I'll never give up on you"she said serious and turned to leave.**

**Roman looked at Filia " if you se my father tell him thanks but no thanks, from me" Roman said**

**Filia looked at Roman"I love you"she whispered then walked to the front door and left.**

**Roman walked to the livingroom and sat down in the sofa and lean back closing his eyes**

**"So, are you getting married or not?"asked Terry from behind the sofa laying his arms on it and looked at Roman.**

**Roman looked back at Terry "im not" Roman said **

**Terry smiled and jumped on the sofa landing next to Roman and looked at him"You just lost a fan"he said"And one beautiful too"**

**"yeah" Roman said " maybe i should call her back" Roman said looking at Terry to se how he reacted**

**Terry smiled"I'm not jealous"he said and leeaned back on the sofa"I know you love me"**

**"even if i decide to get married?" Roman asked**

**Terry smiled and looked at Roman"Why not?You need a family eventually,you know?"he said soft.**

**Roman smiled " i guess your right" Roman said soft " but not yet, im to busy" he said and closed his eyes , he nedded to get more people around him, he had to protect Terry**

**Terry smiled and leaned to Roman kissing his lips soft"I love you Roman"he whispered and moan soft.**

**Roman moan soft and smiled " i love you to Terry, i always will no matter what" he wispered**

**Terry smiled"I know"he said soft"Can i ask you a favour?"**

**Roman open his eyes and looked at Terry " sure" Roman said **

**Terry smiled'I want to train"he said serious"It doesn't matter where or for how long"**

**Roman smiled "i know you do" Roman said soft" thats why i called a guy i know to train you" roman smiled " you will start training in a week" he said soft**

**Terry jumped throwing his arms around Roman's neck"Thank you"he said hapily and kissed Roman's cheeck hard.**

**Roman grabed Terry and pushed him fast down on the sofa getting on top of him " you will be away from me for a month" Roman said looking in Terrys eyes**

**Terry moan then closed his eyes"I...know"he whispered and sighed"I...I'll miss you"**

**Roman closed his eyes " show me..how much" Roman wispered he felt bad to be parted with Terry for so long , but it was Terrys wish to get stronger**

**Terry moan soft then slided down under Roman's body and opened his pants slow,took out his penis and started to lick its top slow,then rolled his tongue all over it then put Roman's penis in his mouth while moaning hard while stroking his fingers on it up and down slowly,but hard.**

**Roman moan hard and grabed the sofa hard moaning loud while holding his eyes closed**

**Terry put Roman's penis all the way in his mouth then started to suck it pressing his tongue hard on it moving his lips first slow,then faster moaning wild while stroking his hand under Roman's shirt playing hard and fast with his nipples.**

**"oh god" Roman wispered then moan loud then grabed Terry pulling him up on the sofa and lean to him " i want you" Roman wispered and open Terrys pants pulling them off while kissing Terry passioned**

**Terry moan hard"Then take me"he whispered closing hsi eyes and moan loud.**

**Roman moan hard and spred Terrys legs apart and pushed inside of him hard but slow moaning loud**

**Terry moan wild feeling Roman inside him and he started to breath heavy while his body was burning up inside.**

**Roman pushed all the way inside of Terry and started to move hard inside og him taking him almost wild**

**Terry grabbed Roman's arms and srched his back moaning wild then screamed wild everytime Roman pushed deep inside him"Oh Roman"he whispered then pulled him closer giving him a pasisonate and deep kiss.**

**Roman moan hard inside of Terrys mouth and pushed his legs more up pushing in deeper inside of Terry moaning loud **

**"Oh God,I love you so much"whispered Terry and moan hard and wild moving his hips to Roman's pace.**

**Roman moan louder then he ever did taking Terry harder and faster " god, i love you to Terry" he wispered then lean to him licking and biting soft Terrys neck**

**Terry moan as loud as he could holding Roman's arms tight,pressing his body hard and fast against Roman's"I'll be strong enough one day to protect you"he whispered and moan wild.**

**Roman moan loud almost screamed taking Terry this hard and deep "i know you will" Roman wispered feeling he was close to come " scream for me" Roman wispered and pushed in deeper in Terry taking him even harder**

**Terry moan wild then throwed his head back screaming as wild as he could.**

**Roman closed his eyes getting chils listening to Terry scream then pushed in hard one time and trowed his head back screaming loud**

**Terry layed his had on the sofa breathing fast and looked at Roman smiling soft.**

**Roman smiled at Terry breathing fast " you drive me crazy" Roman wispered soft**

**Terry laughed soft"I'm already crazy"he said"And all because of you"he whispered and moan hard.**

**Roman smiled and lean to Terry " good" he wispered in his ear**

**Terry closed his eyes moaning wild.**

**Roman moan by this and his penis was getting hard again still inside of Terry**

**"Enough of your foolishess Roman'shouted Virgil mad and strowed a sharp knife to Terry's head,hitting the sofa at 2 mm from Terry's head.**

**Roman turned fast and looked at his father then pulled Terry up and hold him in his arms " its not foolishness" Roman said looking at his father the turned to Terry and kissed him passioned and moan soft in his mouth**

**Virgil gor really mad and pulled out a gun pointing it to Terry"Let him go now or I'll kill him"he said cold as steel.**

**Roman fast grabed the gun and pointed it to Virgil" leave my house now! Roman said cold looking deep in his fathers eyes**

**Virgil ignored Roman and looked at Terry"Do you even realize how much are you hurting my son?"he asked cold"How much you are destroying his life?"**

**Terry closed his eyes"I'm...sorry Roman"he whispered and sighed.**

**"no" Roman said cold " you are hurting me" Roman looked in his fathers eyes " you are the one that are destroying my life by not let me be alone" Roman said cold still pointing the gun to his father**

**"You're a fool Roman"said Virgil cold lowering his gun"A pathetic fool"Virgil turned his back to Roman"He'll leave you eventually,when he'll grow up"Virgil left after saying this.**

**Roman slow put his gun down and closed his eyes , he could not belive things had turned out like this between them , he kinda missed his kind father**

**Terry looked at Roman and felt really bad inside.It was his fault that the things were like this"I..I'm really sorry"he whispered and looked down while tears started to fell down from his eyes.**

**Roman looked at Terry and stroke his face soft smiling " dont be sorry " Roman said soft " you did not do anything wrong"**

**"But...it's my fault"Terry said low crying silent"Maybe...I should dissapear from your life,like Jonathan said"**

**Romans eyes got big " i..hope you dont mean that" Roman said low **

**Terry looked at Roman"But I'm hurting you"he said low"I'm keeping you away from your parents"**

**Roman got tears in his eyes and then grabed Terry holding him tight" you will..hurt me if you leave" Roman wispered low and ters fell down his face " i love you so much Terry , i ..dont want to live without you"he wispered low**

**Terry grabbed Roman's shirt holding it tight in his hands"I can't live without you either'he whispered crying"I love you more than my life"**

**Roman cryed silent " then dont leave me" Roman wispered low closing his eyes**

**Terry looked at Roman"I won't he said soft and kissed Roman passionately.**

**Roman hold Terry tight kissing him back**

**Terry moan"I love you so much"he whispered.**

**One week later,Terry was sleeping in his bed.He was at a party the day before and he went to sleep kinda late,so he couldn't hear the clock alarm who was ringing continuosly.**

**Roman who was alredy up looked at his watch and whent to Terry that was sleeping in his bed " Terry"Roman said soft turning off Terrys alarm sitting on the bed**

**Terry moan soft and turned his face from Roman.**

**Roman smiled and stroke Terrys face soft " Terry" he wispered lening to him and kissed himm soft on the lips**

**"Take me hard Roman"whispered Terry in his sleep and moan.**

**Roman smiled and thought why not, then he pulled off Terrys sheet and got in the bed between Terrys legs and lean over Terry looking him in the face " Il take you hard" Roman said and open his pants while looking at Terry**

**Terry turned his face looking up while breathing heavy"Roman"he whsipered and moan really loud,but he was still asleep.Despite this,his body was hot and his penis was really hard.**

**Roman moan soft then pressed him self hard inside of Terry moaning hard while looking at him **

**Terry moan wild and opened his eyes wide"Roman"he said fast and put his hands on his mouth looking at Roman.**

**Roman smiled and took Terrys hands on the pillow behind his head and pinned them there with one hand " You told me to take you hard" Roman wispered and started to kiss Terrys throat and lick it **

**Terry moan hard closing his eyes"It's just like in my dream"he whispered and moan wild.**

**Roman moan hard and started to move hard inside of Terry pushing in deep while holding his hands tight**

**Terry arched his back fast and hard moaning wild,pushing his head in the pillow.**

**Roman took Terry almost wild and moan loud " god il miss you" Roman wispered biting Terrys neck hard**

**Terry screamed wild when Roman took his wild and tears started to fell down his face when Roman said that"Oh God"he whispered and bit his lip hard"I'll miss you too Roman"Terry moan wild moving in Roman's rhythm.**

**Roman closed his eyes then looked at Terry and looked sad then kissed Terry deep and passioned taking him wild and moaning loud**

**Terry moan hard and loud in Roman's mouth"I swear i'll get stronger,for your sake,for our love"whispered Terry and moan wild,moving his body to Roman's movements and pushing his hips hard to Roman's penis.**

**Roman held his eys closed moaning loud in Terrys mouth while almost crying, taking Terry wild " i know you will" Roman wispered moaning loud**

**Terry burst into crying,and he was crying hard between wild and hard moanings.**

**Roman could not hold his tears back hearing Terry cry and let go of Terrys hands and pulled Terry up in his arms while taking him wild and ters falling down his face moaning out loud**

**Terry grabbed around Roman,putting his head on his chest,screaming wild while crying hard grabbing Roman's shirt,moving his hips wild in Roman's penis.**

**Roman moan loud almost screaming "lets come together" Roman wispered holding Terry tigth to his body while taking him wild**

**Terry moan wild and grabed around Roman's neck,then he throwed his head back hard and screamed wild.**

**Roman trowed his head back screaming comming deep in Terry , then grabed around Terry holding him tight to him crying silent with his eyes closed brathing fast**

**Terry let his head fell on Roman's chest holding his neck hard and cried"Come with me Roman"he whispered even knowing this was impossible"I can't stand a day without your touch"Terry cried hard.**

**Roman kissed Terrys head soft "i..i cant" Roman wispered while crying silet " i got to much to do to protect this family" Roman wispered holding Terry hard to him**

**Terry moan soft"I...I understand"he whispered lowering his head.**

**"please" Roman wispered lifting Terrys face to him" i realy want to be with you, but i..i need to start working on putting up a nettwork around us" Roman wispered while tears fell down his face**

**Terry wipped his tears away with his arm and smiled looking at Roman"I'll help too,when i'll get back"he said.**

**Roman smiled " i hope so" Roman said soft " il learn you everything about getting power" Roman wispered and kissed Terry soft**

**Terry moan soft and kissed Roman back bitting his tongue soft.**

**Roman smiled " go take a shower" Roman said " il tell Heidi to get the breakfast ready" Roman said soft and layed Terry on the bed and pulled out of him slow then closed his pants**

**Terry moan closing his eyes feeling Roman's penis slow getting out of him then opened hsi eyes and smiled"i love you Roman"he whispered soft.**

**Roman smiled "i love you to my love" Roman wispered **

**Terry blushed hard then grabbbed around Roman's neck,pulled him closer,kissed him wild,then jumped off the bed and looked at Roman"I'll be in the shower"he said and winked then ran to the bathroom.**

**Roman smiled and walked outside and down to Heidi in the kitchen smiling" can you get the breakfast ready if your a sweethart" Roman said smiling to her taking a bottle of water out of the refrigerator**

**Heidi blushed"Right away Roman'she said soft then ran to make the breakfast.**

**Roman smiled and whent to his office and sat down leaning back**

**Short while,Terry knocked at Roman's office.**

**"yes" Roman said looking over some papers of people he might call**

**Terry walked inside and smiled"The breakfast is ready"he said soft.**

**Roman smiled and got up and whent to Terry "then lets eat" he said soft taking the papers with him**

**Terry took Roman's hand smiling to him and walked inside the livingroom next to Roman's office.**

**Roman smiled and whent to the table sitting down looking at Terry**

**Terry smiled and blushed soft then walked to the table sitting down in front of Roman.**

**"you better eat good"Roman said " Greg is probably on his way here" Roman said and looked at his paperes**

**Terry smiled and started to eat,looking at Roman sometimes and blushing soft.**

**Roman eat slow looking at his paperes and looked at Terry at times smiling**

**After he finished eating,Terry looked at Roman"Do you trust Greg?"he asked serious.**

**"With my life" Roman said and smiled to Terry **

**Terry blushed"Umm"he whsipered and blushed more lowering his head slow while looking up at Roman.**

**Roman looked at Terry "what?" Roman said smiling**

**Terry jumped off the chair and leaned over the table close to Roman's face,wanting to kiss him,but he slipped and fell on the table hiting his chin hard on it and getting tears in his eyes looking at Roman with puppy eyes. **

**Roman smiled and pulled Terry up stroking his face soft" are you ok " he asked soft**

**Terry sighed"I'm sorry"he whispered and looked down.**

**Roman smiled and fifted Terrys face to him and kissed him soft**

**Terry moan soft,then nit Roman's lips soft and pushed his tongue slow inside Roman's mouth kising him passionately,while lifting his arms up slow,putting them around Roman's neck.**

**A guy laughted at the door " oh my god Roman , you cant be serious" he said and walked to the table " you said he was young , but not that young" Greg said**

**Terry looked at Greg fast"What's your problem?"he asked mad.**

**Roman smiled and got up holding out his hand " its been a while , Greg" Roman said smiling**

**Greg looked at Terry then took Romans hand " yeah, and i missed you" Greg said smiling back**

**Terry looked at Roman"Are you sure he can help me become stronger?"he asked having some doubts regarding Greg.**

**Roman smiled **

**Greg walked to Terry and lean close to him " are you doubting me?" he said cold and his eyes were shining**

**Terry got chills on his back"N..No"he whispered and noddled.**

**Greg then smiled " good" he said then soft and stroke Terrys head and looked at Roman smiling "il keep him safe" Greg said**

**Roman smiled " thank you Greg" Roman said soft**

**Terry walked to Roman and kissed him passionately"I love you"he whispered then broke the kiss soft walking to Greg"Take care of you Roman"he said soft looking back at his lover.**

**Roman smiled holding his tears back" you to Terry" Roman said soft " i love you"**

**Greg smiled and walked to Roman " dont worry so much" Greg said soft " il bring him back in a month and he can train here with my help" Greg said soft and stroke Romans face**

**"thank you" Roman wispered soft**

**Terry's eyes got big and ran to Grek kicking his arm hard"Don't touch him"he said mad.**

**Greg grabed Terrys arm " so that made you mad,ha?" Greg said cold looking in Terrys eyes**

**"Yes"replied Terry cold giving a cold as ice look to Greg"Hold your passion back,or i swear i'll make you pay"**

**"good" Greg said cold " thats what i want to hear" he said then looked at Roman" he got spirit" he said smiling " we will be leaving now" Greg said and let go of Terrys arm and walked to the door**

**Roman smiled and looked at Terry " il se you soon , ok ?" Roman said soft**

**Terry was surprised by what Greg said,then looked at Roman"Sure"he said soft and winked then walked to Greg"Let's go"he said smiling.**

**Greg smiled and walked out to his car and got in**

**Terry followed Greg and got inside Greg's car.**

**Greg took off fast**

**Roman sat down then put his arms on the table and then his head and cryed soft "il miss you" he wispered to him self**

**Terry looked at Greg"Will i get the chance to see Roman during this month?"he asked soft.**

**"no" Greg said " you dont need any distaction while training" he said looking at the road**

**Terry got sad and looked outside"Oh God Roman,I already miss you"he whispered to himself while tears were falling down his face.**

**Greg looked at Terry then back at the road" il keep you busy" he said "Roman will be there when you come back" **

**Terry looked at Greg"Don't go easy on me,ok?"he said and smiled while wipping his tears away.**

**Greg smiled " il make you beg me to take it more easy" Greg said and winked to Terry**

**Terry smiled"Don't count on it"he said.Terry was used with Geeese's tortures,and these were pretty rough.Geese was the kind of guy who was enjoying seeing the kids cry and hear their holpless screams.**

**Greg smiled and the drove for another hour before pulling up to a gate and punshed in a botten making the gate open and drove inside , after the gate closed Greg turned to Terry " do you see the big castle up there?" he said and pointed to the castle far up on the hill side**

**Terry looked at the castle"Yeah"he said then looked at Greg"What about it?"he asked.**

**" get out of the car " Greg said " you will walk there" Greg said serious**

**Terry got outside the car,looked at Greg,then turned to the direction where the castle was and started to walk.**

**Greg smiled and took off fast to the castle**

**Terry looked after Greg then turned starting to walk again.He figured out that that was part of his training and even if it was a long way,he didn't care.He wanted to be strong and he'll suceed no matter what.**

**A young girl came running from the woods and fell on the road crying hard then looked at Terry " please" she said scared " please help me" she cryed **

**Terry ran to the girl and got down in one knee"What's wrong?"he asked soft while helping her getting up.**

**"he..he.." the girl cryed heavy**

**Then a guy came walking and pushed Terry on the ground and grabed the girls neck " you realy think you can run from me" he said mad **

**The girl screamed loud**

**Terry knitted his eyebrows and got up fast giving a cold and mad look to the guy"Let her go!"he shouted mad"Now!"**

**"you will pay for what you did " the guy said mad at the girl ignoring Terry then slapped the girls face hard**

**The girl screamed and cryed heavy**

**Terry felt his blood boiling in him from the anger and ran to the guy grabbed the girl fast and puched the guy fast in the face then kicked his stomach hard,making him fell to the ground then grabbed the girl's hand and started to run with her.**

**The guy held his head down and smiled then got up fast running after them and grabed Terry and trowed him to the ground " stay the fuck out of this kid" he said mad then whent to the girl and grabed her hard and punshed her hard in the face " you will bow to me" he yelled mad**

**The girl keep grying holding her arms over her face screaming**

**"You fucking asshole"said Terry cold and got up slow from the ground,then looked at the guy with his eyes eyes,that were shining strangely"Let her go now,or I'll kill you"he said cold as steel and starting to walk slow to the guy staring at him with his icy look.**

**The guy looked at Terry mad and the grabed the girl putting a knife to her trought" you want to se her die?" the guy said cold**

**The girl cryed looking at Terry**

**Terry grinned cold"You must be really desperate to die"he said cold then moved fast grabbing the knife from the guy,then grabbed the girl pulling her away and lifted the knife preparing to hit the guy's heart.**

**The guy grabed the knife fast and looked at Terry cold " have it your way" the guy said cold " you can have her" he said mad and walked in to the woods disapering**

**Terry's eyes got big and he just stood there looking after the guy.He didn't understand anything about what just happened"What the..?'he thought then looked at the girl"Are you allright?"he asked soft and walked to her smiling.**

**The girl fell to the ground crying hard**

**Terry walked to her and got in one knee taking her into his arms and pulling her closer to his chest"It's ok now'he said soft.**

**The girl cryed "this...is not over" she wispered" he ..will never..stop" she cryed**

**Terry hold the girl tight"I'll take you home'he said soft and stroke her back gently.**

**A car came fast and stopped beside them, two guys came out and walked to them and one guy grabed the girl taking her in to the car while the other one hold Terry **

**Terry got mad and bit hard the guy's arm then ran inside the car,grabbed the girl's hand,took her out fast then started to run fast in the wounds.**

**The guys pulled up there guns and started to shoot after them**

**The girl runned with Terry crying**

**Terry continued to run fast holding the girl's hand tight.He was just a boy.he couldn't stand a chance against two man with guns.**

**The girl fell on the ground hard**

**The guys came fast and hold there guns at Terry and a guy came and grabed the girl and walked fast back to the car while the two others looked at Terry still point the guns at him**

**Terry looked after the guy who took the girl then fast turned to the other two guys"you're just a bunch of cowards"he said cold then fast picked up a piece of wood and ran fast to the guys hitting their hands hard,making them drop the guns then slapped their heads hard,breaking the wood then fast ran to the other guy and stopped breahting fast looking at him"Let her go you idiot"he said mad and cold.**

**The guy put the girl in the car and closed the door and the car took of fast, the guy looked at Terry "your to slow" he said cold**

**"Fuck"yelled Terry mad and started to run after the car as fast as he could.**

**The car drove faster disapering**

**The guy just looked at Terry then whent in to the woods to his men and one of them was bearly alive by the hits to his head**

**Terry looked at the car dissapearing then fell on the ground starting to hit the ground hard with his fist looking down and crying"Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!"he shouted mad at himself.He was weak and he hated this.He couldn't help the gril who was kidnapped and this was making him really angry.**

**The guy tended to his men then taking them deeper in the woods disapering**

**Terry got up slow after a short while,but something was different now.He needed to be strong, and he will be.No matter how many people will have to kill to gather the power.Terry started to walk again.His eyes were shining cold and he was gaving a slight grin.**

**A dog runned acros the road fast strait in front of Terry**

**Terry stopped and stood there waiting to see what the dog will do.**

**The dog runned around Terry for a while keeping his distens then sat down in the road looking at Terry**

**Terry walked to the dog and kneeled in one kneel stroking the dog's head soft smiling"I bet you ran away too,ha?"he said soft.**

**The dog pulled back a bit looking at Terry**

**Terry smiled"Don't be afraid"he whispered soft"I won't hurt you"Terry stroke the dog's nose soft smiling.**

**the dog slow licked Terrys finger and the dog collar made a smal sound**

**Terry looked at the dog's collar then looked back at the dog"Care to keep me company until we'll find your master?"he asked soft stroking the dog's chin then got up and looked at him smiling.**

**The dog got close to Terry and his dog coller fell of and it had a tag on it**

**Terry picked the collar up and looked at the tag.**

**The tag said "name Wolf ,master Terry Taylor "**

**Terry's eyes got big then looked at the dog and smiled"So you're my buddy ,ha Wolf?"he said soft then put the collar around the dog's neck and smiled'Let's race"he said then started to run looking after Wolf and laughing soft.**

**The dog runned fast past Terry and turned to his side looking at Terry and jumped a little letting Terry get closer**

**Terry ran to Wolf and leaned to him stroking his head soft laughing soft while passing him.Terry loved animals ,especially dogs and he couldn't wait to show Roman his buddy.**

**Wolf runned at Terrys side for a while then slowed down and stopped looking at the woods growling**

**Terry stopped and walked to Wolf's "What's wrong boy?asked Terry and looked in the direction where Wolf was barking at.**

**Wolf took a step forward and keept growling showing his teeth**

**Something moved fast in the woods**

**Terry looked fast at that fast movement then turned to Wolf'Let's go boy"he said then started to run in the wods to where he saw the movement. **

**Wolf ran fast past Terry then a scream was heard.Wolf ran and stopped at the side of a big waterfall looking down**

**Terry ran to Wolf and stopped breathing fast then looked down.**

**A guy at Terrys age was hanging there holding on to a smal tree looking up at Terry breathing fast**

**Terry got in his knees fast and hold his hand down to the guy"Take my hand"he said.**

**The guy slow let go of the tree and tryed to stretch to take Terrys hand but could not reach and grabed the tree again"i..i cant" he said sceard**

**Terry didn't lose his calm.He lowered his body down so his hand was now closer to the guy"Try again"he said.**

**Wolf grabed Terrys pants slow and hold it hard**

**The guy tryed again and could just touch Terrys fingers"its..to..far" the guy said sceard**

**Terry lower his body more almost close to fall to but he reached the guy's wist and held it tight"I'll pull you out"he said smiling and closed his eyes bitting his teeth trying to pull the guy up even if he was barely keeping his equilibrum.**

**Wolf lean back biting Terrys pants hard and pulled **

**Terry was slowly pulling the guy up holding his wist tight"Grab my arm"he said.**

**The guy grabed Terrys arm closing his eyes sceard**

**Terry fast grabbed the guy's arm with his other hand too and pulled him fast and hard up falling back with the guy on top of him.**

**The guy was breathing fast laying on top of Terry **

**Terry smiled breathing fast"You're safe now"he said smiling then looked at Wolf"Thanks buddy"he said soft.**

**Wolf layed down putting his head on the ground looking at Terry**

**The guy looked at Terry " thank you" he said soft then blushed a bit feeling that he had his leg between Terrys legs and it was resting over Terry**

**Terry looked at the guy"No problem"he said soft and smiled.**

**"im Hawk" Hawk said looking at Terry still on top of him**

**Terry smiled"I'm Terry"he said soft smiling"Terry Taylor"Terry blushed thinking about Roman and he was proud to have his name.**

**Hawks eyes got big and got up "oh" he said and turned to walk**

**Terry was surprised by this.He got up fast and grabbed Hawk's arm"What's wrong?"he asked.**

**"nothing" Hawk said fast and took his arm back " i should not be here" he said and started to walk again**

**Terry grabbed Hawk's arm again and turned him fast to him"Tell me"he said cold.**

**"i cant" Hawk said mad " im alredy in truble for comming out here alone" he said**

**"Let me help you"said Terry and smiled letting go of Hawk's arm and stroking his face soft instead.**

**Hawk smiled " thank you, but you have helped me enough " he said soft and blushed soft**

**Terry smiled'We're friends now"he said soft"And friends help eachother"**

**Hawk smiled " thanks" he said then took a deep breath" ok" Hawk said " i can might as well tell you, i have alredy blowen everyting" he said looking at Terry**

**Terry smiled and waited.**

**Hawk looked at Terry " its all been an act" Hawk said **

**Terry widen up his eyes"You mean..."he stopped and bit his lip.he couldn't believe that he fell for it just like that.**

**"yes" Hawk said " the girl was never in troble, she was acting" hawk said " same with the guys to"**

**Terry closed his eyes"Part of the training,ha?"he said then looked at Hawk"Are you guys actors or something?"he asked then laughted.He couldn't believe how stupid he was.**

**"no they are not actors"Hawk said smiling " the guys and the girl is here to train " Hawk said soft **

**Terry smiled"That's good"he said"At least I'll have someone to train with"he said and winked.**

**Hawk smiled "well im not here becouse im training" Hawk said and started to walk**

**Terry looked at Hawk walking to him"Then why are you here for?"he asked then looked back at Wolf calling him,then looked at hawk again.**

**Wolf got up and walked to Terry walking beside him**

**"im Gregs son" Hawk said soft smiling**

**Terry's eyes got big"Wow"he said surprised then smiled"Well,you don't have to risk your life just like that,you know?"he said.**

**"well..i was curios about you, i wanted to see you" Hawk said soft blushing while walking**

**Terry looked at Hawk"And why's that?"he asked smiling.**

**Hawk blushed even more smiling" i..just wanted to se what you looked like" Hawk said soft**

**Terry laughed soft"Now you know"he said smiling and hit Hawk's back gentle"You're a strange guy,but I like you"he said smiling while passing him.**

**Hawk blushed hard walking after Terry and looked at him at times, after a while Hawk sat down " shit " Hawk said holding his hand on his leg closing his eyes**

**Terry stopped and walked to Hawk"Are you ok?"he asked worried then looked at his leg"Can you still walk?"he then asked.**

**Hawk bit his lip soft " i just need to rest it a little " Hawk said soft**

**Terry smiled"Ok"he said then sat down next to Hawk and looked at him"How old are you Hawk?"he asked soft and smiled.**

**"im 13" Hawk said smiling looking at Terry **

**Terry smiled"I'm 14"he said smiling.**

**Hawk smiled" i know" he said soft and stroke his leg a little biting his lip soft looking at his leg**

**Terry leaned to Hawk and stroke his leg soft"What happened to your leg?"he asked and looked at Hawk.**

**Hawk bit his lip a little harder " i..kinda got..shoot" Hawk said**

**Terry's eyes got big"What?"he said surprised"But...how?"**

**Hawk looked at Terry " someone wanted to kill my father and i kinda got in the way" Hawk said low and looked down**

**Terry closed his eyes,feeling the rage grow inside him"Once I'll get stronger,I'll teach this guy a lesson he will never forget"he whispered cold almost to himself then looked at Hawk"What's this guy's name?"he asked.**

**"he is dead " Hawk said low" my father killed him for shooting me" Hawk said and got up**

**Terry got up"Good"he said smiling and put his arm around Hawk looking at him"Come on,i'll help you walk"he said and winked.**

**Hawk smiled putting his arm around Terry " do me a favor" Hawk said starting to walk**

**Terry smiled"Anything"he said soft and smiled.**

**"dont tell my father i told you" Hawk said " he never forgave him self for letting me get shoot" Hawk said low looking down while walking**

**Terry smiled"Don't worry"he said and looked ahead"I know how to keep a secret"**

**Hawk smiled " thank you" he wispered soft**

**Terry looked at Hawk and smiled"This is what friends are for"he said soft and winked.**

**Hawk smiled , after walking a good while they could see the castle**

**Terry smiled seeing the castle"Let's see what you prepared for me next Greg"thought Terry and looked at Hawk"How about a race?"he said soft and winked then kneeled and looked back at Hawk"And since you can't run,I'll carry you on my back"he said soft and winked.**

**Hawk laughted soft " why not" he said and took his leg over Terry and put his arms slow around Terrys neck blushing hard**

**Terry winked to Hawk,then got up looking ahead and started to run to the castle.He walked a lot that day,but this got his legs stronger.Terry wasn't a weak guy,the love he had for Roman was making him stronger.And the trainings were helping him.**

**The door open and Greg got out and lean to the wall looking at them smiling**

**Terry smiled and ran to Greg"Hey"he said breathing fast and smiled.**

**Greg smiled to them and looked at Hawk" you could not stay away could you" Greg said smiling**

**Hawk looked down " im sorry" he said **

**Terry looked at Greg"Don't beat him just for this,ok?"he said serious"He didn't do anything wrong"**

**Greg looked at Terry suprised " What!" he said " i never beat my son" he said seriousthen looked at Hawk and stroke his head" go to the kitchen and get something to eat" Greg said soft smiling**

**Hawk smiled and walked inside and smiled to Terry before walking to the kitchen**

**Terry looked after Hawk then turned to Greg"i hope that wasn't your best training"he said.**

**Greg smiled holding the door open for Terry " well, i was kinda planing on you staying out there all night and have it bussy, but i guess il just give you more to do on my own" he said smiling**

**Terry smiled"Give your best shot gramps"he said cold"I'll not back off on anything"he grinned then walked past Greg to go inside.**

**Greg smiled and closed the door walking in to his office neer by**

**Terry walked for a while looking around the castle then leaned on a wall and slided down closing his eyes.He then put his head in his legs,took his arms around his legs and started to cry silent"I miss you so much Roman"he whispered.**

**After Terry had left Roman cryed for awhile then walked back to his office looking at his list **

**Roman's cell rang.**

**Roman picked up his cell" yes" Roman said**

**"It's been a long time"said Jonathan soft and smiled.**

**"its been a while" Roman said looking through the list and crossing out the people that worked for his father or could not trust**

**Jonathan smiled"How is Terry?"he asked.Jonathan knew that Terry left to train,since he has been notified that Terry will miss school for a month.**

**" he is good " Roman said " why are you calling me?" Roman asked and lean back in his chair**

**Jonathan smiled"It's my free day,so I thought to spend it with you"he said soft.**

**"im kinda to busy" Roman said " and by the way my father would not like that to much , you might lose your job with him" Roman said**

**Jonathan smiled"I'll take this risk"he said soft"Can I come by?I really want to see you"**

**Roman got silent a while " if you realy want to , i guess you can" Roman said **

**Jonathan smiled"Then come and open the door"he said soft and hung up.Jonathan was in front of Roman's house and he was sure that Roman will accept seeing him.**

**Roman put his cell down and walked to the door and open it " very funny" Roman said and turned leaving the door open and walked to the livingroom**

**Jonathan smiled and walked after Roman,then put his arms around Roman from behind and licked his neck"I missed you my love"he whispered and moan soft.**

**Roman closed his eyes and moan remembering that night, then took Jonathans hand away " stop it" Roman said and walked to a chair sitting down" so this is what you want , ha?" Roman said**

**Jonathan smiled and walked to Roman"You know my feelings for you"he whispered then leaned to Roman and kissed him passionately.**

**Roman pushed him away" will you stop it" Roman said mad and got up" if this is all you want you can leave" Roman said and walked back to his office **

**Jonathan got mad and ran to Roman's office,opened the door wide shouting it hard to the wall and walked to him"Why is he so special?"he asked mad"What does he have that I don't?"**

**"does it matter" Roman said mad " get out if you not have anything else to do than to try getting me back" Roman said sitting down**

**Jonathan grabbed Roman and pulled him up in his arms,holding him tight then kissed him deep and hard moaning loud in his mouth.**

**Roman pushed hard Jonathan to the wall" i said stop" Roman said mad " why do you do this , ha?" Roman said**

**Jonathan closed his eyes"Because I love you"he whispered then looked at Roman"I'm much better than him.And i know because you moan when i licked your neck"he said soft.**

**Roman looked at Jonathan" i moan becouse i liked it not becous it was you" Roman said and sat back down putting his arms on the desk putting his face in his hands**

**Jonathan walked to Roman"Why are you pushing me away?"he asked low.**

**" becouse i love him" Roman said still holding his hands on his face**

**Jonathan felt angry inside"He's just a brat"he said mad"How can you possibly feel something for that punk?"he asked mad.**

**"becouse he is special " Roman said mad looking at Jonathan " i love the way he make me feel, i love the way my heart beat whenever he touch me" Roman said getting up looking deep in Jonathans eyes**

**Jonathan was so mad inside and was trying hard to control himself"Fine"he said then turned his back to Roman"I'll take good care of him from now on"he said and grinned then sarted to walk to the door.**

**Roman got up and walked fast to Jonathan pushing him to the wall" what is that suppose to mean" he said cold looking in his eyes**

**Jonathan smiled"You'll see"he said and winked.**

**"what do you want from me" Roman said mad**

**Jonathan laughed"You"he said and looked deep into Roman's eyes"Leave Terry and be mine"**

**"il never leave Terry" Roman said cold **

**Jonathan smiled"Then i have nothing more to say"he said then walked pass Roman to leave.**

**Roman closed his eyes then grabed Jonathans arm " if you let him be..il.." Roman stopped then whent close to Jonathan "we can have one more night like we had back then" Roman said soft and got realy close to him **

**Jonathan closed his eyes breathing heavy.He really wanted Roman"Not enough for me"he said cold and started to walk again.**

**Roman pushed Jonathan to the wall hard and put his hand down Jonathans pants and stroke his hand over his penis" tell me what you want " Roman wispered with a sexy voice i Jonathans ear**

**Jonathan closed his eyes and moan hard"You"he whispered and moan loud"Inside me"**

**Roman moan in Jonathans ear " il be yours for one day and night" Roman wispered while stroking Jonathans penis slow but hard**

**Jonathan moan loud and grabbed arouns Roman's neck kissing him passionately while pressing his pants to Roman's hand.Jonathan was already hard and his breathing was getting really heavy.**

**Roman moan in Jonathans mouth then open Jonathans pants and let them fall to the floor, then open his own pants taking Jonathans hand to his penis that was starting to get hard**

**Jonathan moan loud and hard"Wild!"he moan and bit his lip hard"Take me wild"Jonathan's body started to shake in Roman's touch.**

**Roman got Jonathan down on the floor and spred his legs far a part then pushed inside of Jonathan hard and fast moaning hard**

**Jonathan grabbed Roman's arms and moan loud almost screaming"I missed you so much"he whispered breathing heavy and moan louder.**

**Roman moan loud taking Jonathan wild taking his legs up and pushed in deeper hard**

**Jonathan screamed loud pushing his head back on the floor and held Roman's arms tighter then started to move fast in his penis moaning loud and hard.**

**"oh god" Roman wispered than moaning out loud holding his eyes close moving wild inside of Jonathan and lean to him kissing him deep and hard**

**Jonathan moan wild for the first time in his life and grabbed around Roman holding him tight,trying to keep up with Roman's pace.**

**Roman moan louder when Jonathan moan wild , Roman thought about Terry the way he moan wild , then he started to take Jonathan harder and deeper almost braking him moaning loud almost screaming**

**Jonathan screamed wild.Roman was so wild and it felt so good"I love you"he whispered then moan hard and loud now moving in Roman's pace.**

**Roman moan loud " god ,i love you to " Roman wispered with his eyes closed thinking hard about Terry , pretending it was Terry he was taking hard and wild**

**Jonathan grinned.He had a small device with him and was recording everything.Jonathan moan hard and loud"I'm...close"he whispered then moan louder and kissed Roman passionately.**

**Roman moan loud in Jonathans mouth " come with me" Roman wispered **

**Jonathan grabbed around Roman then throwed his head back screaming out loud.**

**Roman pushed in hard and deep then trowed his head back screaming loud**

**Jonathan layed his head on the floor and smiled breathing fast and closed his eyes"Once Terry finds out about me and Roman,he'll leave him and I'll be the one to confort Roman"he thought and grinned.**

**Roman was breathing fast and then looked at Jonathan and pulled out of him closing his pants and got up sitting down in his chair**

**Jonathan got up and picked his pants,put them on and looked at Roman"We should do it again"he said soft and smiled.**

**"what ever " Roman said and picked up his phone starting to dial a number then looked at Jonathan **

**Jonathan smiled"See you again soon love'he whispered and moan soft then winked and left.**

**Roman dial finished the number calling someone that use to work for his father until he got fired for betraying him**

**"Yeah"said Duke.**

**" hey Duke its Roman here" Roman said smiling**

**"hey Roman"said Duke and smiled"How are you?"he asked.**

**"im good" Roman said " look , i need to talk to you about a job" Roman said turning seriouse**

**Duke turned serious"I'm all ears"he said.**

**" i need your help , i left my father and i need to build up a network around me , i was wondering if you are interested" Roman said serious**

**Duke smiled"Count me in"he said.Duke never liked Virgil and now had the opportunity to defy him.**

**"good" Roman said " come to my house and we can talk more" Roman said" i live on Grim street 1 " Roman added**

**Duke laughted"Well,hello there neighbour"he said"I live at no 3"**

**Roman smiled " ok then" Roman said "then i guess il see you soon?" he asked smiling**

**"One minut"said Duke smiling"Start to count"he said then hung up.**

**Roman smiled and got up and walked to the window looking out**

**Duke rang at Roman's door one minut later.**

**Roman whent to the door and open it and smiled to Duke**

**Duke smiled"Hey boss"he said.**

**Roman laughted soft " come in Duke" he said soft holding the door open**

**Duke smiled and walked inside then stopped and looked at Roman"Who's the kid with red hair?'he asked.**

**Roman smiled closing the door " i dont know if you would belive me if i told you" Roman said smiling " this way" Roman said and walked in to his office sitting down**

**Duke smiled and followed Roman"You can try"he said and smiled.**

**Roman smiled " he is my lover" Roman said looking at Duke**

**Duke's eyes got big"Are you fucking kiddin me?"he said surprised.He wasn't that shocked since the day he found out that his girlfriend was pregnant.**

**Roman laughted soft " i told you would not belive me" Roman said soft**

**Duke smiled"He's a beautiful kid"he said"And i bet you have your own reasons to like him"**

**Roman smiled " yeah" Roman said and lean back "i..im in love" Roman said**

**Duke smiled"So he's special too,ha?"he said soft"How old is he?"**

**Roman smiled "um..he is young" Roman said soft leaning his arms on the desk**

**Duke smiled"i could see that"he said then turned serious"So boss,you're planning to create a network and destroy your father?"he asked.**

**"yes" Roman said turning serious**

**Duke smiled"Have you thought about a name for your organisation?"he asked.**

**" im not sure yet but i have been thinking about 'Jedah' " Roman said**

**Duke smiled"It's absolutely perfect"he said and walked to Roman bowing his head"I'll bring in as much strong people i know"**

**Roman smiled " thank you " Roman said soft " one thing" Roman added**

**Duke smiled and waited.**

**"im thinking about calling Jerome Logos " Roman said seriouse" he always hated my father but was always kind to me" Roman looked at Duke**

**Duke smiled"You can't fully trust him,but he'll be a strong ally against your father"he said.**

**Roman smiled and got up " maybe il go se him insted" Roman said " you know,maybe better face to face"**

**Duke looked at Roman"Alone?"he asked serious.**

**Roman looked at Duke" i think its best alone" Roman said "il keep my cell close, but i dout he will hurt me"**

**Duke bowed his head a little"Then I'll be on my way on helping the best I can"he said then walked to te door opening it for Roman.**

**Roman smiled and walked to Duke " i trust you" Roman said putting his hand on his shoulder**

**Duke smiled"Thank you"he said and smiled"You'll be a better leader than your father is.I'm sure about it"he said.**

**Roman smiled " thank you" Roman said smiling" make your self at home and il be back soon" Roman said and walked out "oh, all you need to know is in the files in the draw " he added and left to his car and took of fast**

**Duke smiled and walked to Roman's office,pulled out the drawer and took out some papers starting to read.**

**Roman drove fast to Jeromes club , stopping the car and got out a little nervous and walked in to the club looking around**

**A guy walked to Roman and bowed his head"Roman Taylor?"he asked.**

**"yes" Roman said looking at him**

**The guy smiled"Boss is waiting"he said then turned walking inside a room nearby then pressed a buttom from a wall,revealing a secret passage under the floor and walked inside and downstairs leading Roman to a hall designed like the roman catacombes then walked to a door and looked at Roman"Here"he said then left back from where he came from.**

**Roman looked after him then turned to the door and knocked **

**"Yes"Jerome moan out loud from behind the door"Yes,that's it my little kitty.Suck it like you never did it before'Jeroam moan wild.**

**Roman smiled and walked inside" did i come at a bad time?" Roman said soft**

**Jerome turned to Roman and smiled'No,not at all"he said then pulled his pet's head away from his penis and closed his pants laying in his large bed looking at Roman.Jerome had a large collection of pets,underage boys between 10 and 14,whom he loved to dress them with accesories like ears and tails,and was always putting chains on their naked slim soft bodies to turn him on even more.**

**Roman smiled and closed the door behind him " did you know i was comming" Roman asked and just stood there looking at Jerome**

**Jerome smiled"Is it something that i can do for you?"he asked instead of responding to Roman's question.**

**"well, i hope so" Roman said " i left mt father and i have just started to build up a nettwork around me , and i could use your help" Roman said turning serious**

**Jerome smiled"Sure,I can help"he said"But I'll need something in return"**

**Roman looked at Jerome and waited**

**Jerome turned serious"Your father Virgil Taylor has a friend named Geese Barks"he said"Geese promised to sell me a kid,but he lost him"he said"This kid is very precious to me.I want you to find him and bring him to me"**

**"ok" Roman said serious " whats the kids name?" Roman asked**

**Jerome smiled"Terry"he said.**

**Romans eyes got big " T..Terry?" he said looking at Jerome**

**Jerome smiled"I'm in love with him"he said serious"I'll do anything for you if you'll find Terry and bring him in my arms"**

**Roman looked down closing his eyes " im..sorry" Roman said low " i..i cant"**

**Jerome widen up his eyes very surprised by this"And why's that?"he asked.**

**Roman bit his lip soft putting his hand in his pocket and called Duke leaving it in his pocket just if something would happen "Roman looked at Jerome with sad eyes " Terry..is with me" he said low**

**Jerome could not believe this"Are you serious?"he asked cold.**

**Duke picked up and was listening.**

**"yes" Roman said low"i ran in to him some years a go" Roman said " i took him in my car"**

**Jerome knitted his eyebrows and was listening.**

**Roman bit his lip hard" i...fell for him" Roman said then walked to the door "im sorry" Roman said opening the door**

**Jerome looked at Roman"This time i'll let you live,but the next time we meet will be the last for you"he said cold.**

**Roman closed his eyes and walked out of there and back up to the club**

**Duke was leaning on a wall.When he saw Roman,he walked to him"That guy's a jerk"he said mad.**

**Roman looked at Duke " lets go" Roman said serious but in a sad tone and walked outside**

**Duke followed Roman outside.**

**Roman whent to his car and put his hand on it closing his eyes " why" Roman wispered low to himself**

**Duke walked to Roman"I'm afraid you just made yourself a terrible enemy"he said low.**

**Roman bit his lip hard " i have something he want and i cant give it to him" Roman said low**

**Duke closed his eyes"Terry,ha?"he said low. **

**"yeah" Roman said low and then got in the car and lean back closing his eyes and tears fell down his face**

**Duke leaned to the window"And he'll never have it"he said serious and smiled"We don't need that pedophile.And we'll destroy him soon enough"Duke sounded confident.**

**Roman open his eyes and looked at Duke and then down " Terry is 14" Roman said **

**Duke smiled"i know"he said"My niece is in the same class with him"he added.**

**Roman looked at Duke " did you know he was 9 when we met?" Roman asked " dont that make me a pedophile to?" Roman looked at Duke**

**Duke smiled"At least you're a handsome one"he said soft.**

**Roman smiled at this "thanks" he said and laughted soft**

**Duke smiled"'Jedah' will be the strongest organization ever"he said serious then winked and left to his motorcycle,taking off fast.**

**Roman smiled and took of fast to go home**

**Greg whent in to Terrys room early at 6 a clock in the morning and whent to his bed and pulled fast off the cover " get up , its morning" He said loud**

**Terry moan and pulled up the sheets turning over.**

**Greg pulled the covers off the bed and grabed Terry pulling him to his feet**

**Terry yawned lifting his arms up and opened his eyes looking at Greg"Is it morning already?"he asked and yawned again.**

**"yepp" Greg said " get reddy and go to the kitchen and get some food " Greg said going to the window pulling a side the curtains**

**Terry smiled"Well,I need to change myself first"he said"So,if you don't mind..."**

**Greg smiled " are you shy?" Greg asked and pulled a side the curtains on the other window**

**Terry smiled"nevermind"he said then started to take off his pijamas.**

**Greg smiled and walked to the door and looked at Terry " meet me outside in 30 minuts" he said smiling" lets get our self a good warm up before starting" **

**Terry looked at Greg"I'll be there in 15 minutes"he said smiling and took off his pijamas revealing his naked body to Greg.**

**Greg smiled " you need to eat good first " Greg said and looked at Terrys body " i see you have been working out a bit, maybe at school?" he asked**

**Terry smiled"I'll take this as a compliment"he said soft"And yes,i'm lifting weights after school,in the gym"**

**"good" Greg said and walked out " take 30 minuts" he said before leaving **

**Hawk walked past Terrys door and looked inside and blushed hard seen Terry naked**

**Terry smiled to Hawk"'Morning"he said soft and turned preparing to get dressed.**

**Hawk turned biting his lip soft" g..good morning" he said soft closing his eyes , Terry had a beautifull body **

**Terry looked at Hawk holding his pants in his hand,preparing to put them on"Com on in"he said soft and smiled.**

**Hawk turned blushing hard walking inside trying to not look at Terrys body**

**Terry walked to Hawk"Did you eat?"he asked soft.**

**Hawk looked at Terry then turned fast away and grabed a magazine on the desk blushing hard"um..no, not yet" he said soft**

**Terry smiled and walked to Hawk putting an arm around him"Care to eat together?"he asked soft leaning forward and looking deep into Hawk's eyes.**

**Hawk looked in Terrys eyes knowing he was naked his face turned red "um..sure" Hawk said soft and swollowed hard**

**Terry smiled soft and kissed Hawk passionately.**

**Hawk moan hard closing his eyes pushing a glas that was standing on the desk to the floor braking it**

**Terry broke the kiss soft"So you want me that much,ha?"he said soft and kissed Hawk passionately again,pulling him closer to his naked body and moan soft in his mouth.**

**Hawks body was shaking and lean on the desk moaning hard and slow put his hand on Terrys hips feeling his skin**

**Terry throwed the pants on the floor and grabbed around Hawk's body licking his neck and kissing it all over,pushing Hawk's pudy closer to his warm body and already hard penis.**

**Hawk moan loud and fast put his hand over his mouth biting his lip hard breathing heavy**

**Terry smiled soft"I love it when you moan in my touch"he whispered inside Hawk's ear and mon then slow stroke his hand under Hawk's shirt pplaying soft and slow with his nipples while bitting his neck soft.**

**Hawk moan loud "oh god" he wispered "i feel so strange" then he moan hard **

**Terry moan hard then smiled,remembering his first time with Roman"Don't be scared"he whispered in Hawk's ear"I'll be gentle...love"Terry moan and played harder with Hawk's nipples grabbing them between his fingers stroking them soft.**

**Hawk moan loud and his body was shaking hard , and he had to almost sit on the desk for not to fall **

**Terry leaned Hawk slow on the desk then stroke his hand down to his pants opening them slow while giving him a passionate kiss and moan loud in his mouth.**

**Hawk put his arms around Terry and moan hard in his mouth breathing realy heavy**

**Terry pulled down Hawk's pants letting them fall on the floor and looked deep into his eyes"Why did you want to meet me?"he whispered and kissed Hawk's lips soft.**

**Hawk moan soft "i..i heard you..were with a guy" Hawk wispered "i..wanted..to se what you ..looked like" Hawk blushed hard**

**Terry moan soft"How much do you know about me?"he asked soft and put one finger inside Hawk's ass playing with it inside the hole slow,but hard and licked Hawk's lips lustfully.**

**Hawk moan loud "not..much" he wispered and moan loud again" i..have wanted to be..with a guy..a while now" Hawk wispered**

**Terry moan"I'll make you my lover for a month"he whispered and kissed Hawk passionately while pushing his finger deep inside Hawk,starting to move it hard and fast in and out.**

**Hawk moan out loud "i...im.." Hawk stopped and moan loud, he wanted to tell Terry his secret but did not know how Terry would react**

**Terry moan hard"You...what?"he whispered and licked Hawk's neck and bit it soft while putting two fingers inside him and moved them in and out fast and hard.**

**Hawk moan louder closing his eyes "im..in love ..." Hawk stopped and moan loud " my father " Hawk bit his lip hard**

**Terry's eyes got big and fast pulled his fingers out of Hawk then picked his pants putting them on and walked to the chair to where his shirt was.**

**Hawk pulled his pants up slow and looked down " why..did you stop?" Hawk asked low**

**Terry looked at Hawk while putting his shirt on"Because your father has to be your first"he said.**

**"i..have tryed..to hint to him" Hawk said low" he dont get that his son wants him to ..." Hawk stopped and closed his eyes" he thinks i only love him a lot as a son" he said low**

**Terry smiled and walked to Hawk"I'll talk to him"he said soft and walked past Hawk"let's go eat"he said smiling looking at him and walked outside his room.**

**Hawk walked after Terry and smiled " what are you going to say?" Hawk asked walking with Terry to the kitchen**

**Terry looked at Hawk"Don't know yet,but i'm relaying on the food to help me with the ideas"he said soft smiling.**

**Hawk sat down smiling and started to eat " but..just..dont tell him strait out, i..dont want him to not want to hold me anymore" Hawk said**

**Terry smiled sitting down next to Hawk"Don't worry"he said soft and started to eat"I have read a lot you know?I can handle your dad" **

**Hawk smiled to Terry and continued eating**

**Ten minutes later,Terry finished eating and got up looking at Hawk"See you later"he said smiling then left outside and to where Greg was.**

**Greg turned to Terry and smiled " did you eat well?" he asked**

**Terry smiled"yepp,thanks"he said.**

**"good" Greg said "now , you se on top of that mountain top? thats where we are gona run to, to warm up" Greg said smiling looking at Terry**

**Terry looked in that direction,then turned to Greg"Peace of cake"he said"Can i ask you something before?"**

**Greg laughted soft " im bisexual" he said " now , come on" he said smiling to Terry and started to run but not to fast**

**Terry smiled'First step is done'he thought then ran after Greg and pass him then looked at him"Do you have someone you love?"he asked.**

**Greg runned up and beside Terry " not anymore, after my wife died" he said running beside Terry**

**Terry ran faster passing Greg then looked behind while running"What do you think of Hawk?"he asked breathing fast.**

**Greg smiled running up to Terry again "i love him, he is my son" Greg said **

**Terry looked at Greg"Do you mind if I make him my lover for the time I'm here?'he asked and waited to see Greg's reaction.**

**Greg smiled " i know he looks at guys " Greg said and runned past Terry stopping at a tall mountain wall and looked at Terry " just be carefull with him" Greg said smiling" now, do you know how to climb ?" he asked**

**Terry ran to Greg stopping beside him"Shit!This is not what i wanted"he thought and looked at Greg"he's in love with someone else"he said then started to climb.**

**Greg started to climb under where Terry climb in case he slipped " ok" Greg said "well, i guess thats good "**

**Terry continued to climb and his breath was becoming heavier and his pace was slowing down"yeah,too bad that person doesn't notice him"he said but without looking down at Greg.**

**" well, then maybe he should tell this person " Greg said seen Terry slow down " a little more and your up" Greg said climbing closer behind Terry**

**Terry continues to climb,but he could barely feel his hands"He's afraid to lose this person"he said then put his hands on the top of the hill,but the tiny part whom he was laying his hand on broke and Terry lost his balance and fell. **

**Greg fast took a good grip on the hill and grabed Terry pulling him up "grab around my neck" Greg said **

**Terry fast grabbed around Greg's neck breathing fast"That was a close one"he whsipered closing his eyes.**

**"hold on" greg said soft and took one step up and grabed the edge tight and pressed his body against the wall and slow pushed him self up so that Terry could get up on the ground " climb up me" Greg said**

**Terry opened his eyes and did what Greg told him to and once he was on the edge he fell down laying on the ground breathing fast "Shit!This training is hard"he said smiling and closed his eyes.**

**Greg got up on the ground and smiled looking at Terry " never lie down when your tired " Greg said " we got a while to go yet"**

**Terry smiled and got up slow looking at Greg"What will you do if you'll find out that your son is inlove with you?"he asked looking deep into Greg's eyes.**

**Greg laughted soft " did you hit your head when you fell?" Greg said smiling " now , come on" he said and started to run again**

**Terry looked after Greg then started to run fast.He was tired,but the image of Roman he had in his hear and mind was strenghten him and gave him the power to continue"You still didn't answer"he said running beside Greg now and looking at him.**

**"look" Greg said " i hardly doubt my own son is in love with me" Greg said " and if he was ...well...i ..dont realy know what i would do" Greg said running a little faster to pull Terrys speed up a little**

**Terry bit his teeth together and gather his strengh speeding up and passing Greg"Hawk is inlove with you"he said serious then ran faster leaving Greg behind.**

**Greg slowed down a bit hearing this "what?" he said to him self then looked after Terry and ran fast after him and catched him fast running beside him" how do you know?" Greg asked not looking at Terry**

**"He told me"said Terry without looking at Greg and speeded up more,passing Greg.**

**Greg closed his eyes then open them running to Terry and pased him running up the last hill fast and stopped at the top waiting for Terry**

**Terry got dizzy and the ground started to spin with him.Terry closed his eyes a little,but in that moment he slipped on a rock and fell down hard spraining his ankle.**

**Greg saw Terry fall and whent to him fast looking at him "ok" he said and took Terry up in his arms and walked up and in to a smal cabin he had satt up there, he layed Terry on the bed there and whent to the smal refrigerator he had there taking out a bottle of water and handed it to Terry and satt down " lets take a look at this" he said pulling up Terrys pants**

**Terry took the bottle"Thanks"he said and took a sip from it then put it beside him and closed his eyes.He was mad at himself because he couldn't finish the training for that day"I'm sorry"he said low and looked at Greg'Guess i dissapointed you, ha?"**

**Greg looked at Terrys ankle then looked at Terry " no, im kinda suprised" Greg said smiling " you did better than most of my studets did there first time" he said looking at Terry and got up to the refrigerator again taking out a blue soft but cold thing and whent to Terry and put it on his ankle to stop it from get swollen**

**Terry held his eyes closed and bit his teeth together"Is not enough for me "he said then looked at Greg"I want to continue"he said serious.**

**Greg smiled " you will" he said soft" but not to day, we will continue first thing in the morning" he said smiling looking at Terry " you did good to day" he added**

**Terry shook his head"I need more"he said"I need to train more"**

**Greg looked at Terry " if you train more with this leg to day you will hurt it more and il send you back home" Greg said serious" we will continue tomorrow" he said **

**Terry closed his eyes"Ok"he said low and tears fell down his face.**

**Greg stroke Terrys face soft " you will be strong" Greg said soft " i know you will"**

**"Thank you"whispered Terry opening his eyes and looking deep into Greg's eyes with his soft deep blue eyes.**

**Greg smiled soft" you know, i run up here every morning before dawn" Greg said smiling **

**Terry smiled"I'll join you for a month"he said soft"I wish to see the dawn from up here"**

**Greg smiled " good" he said soft and lean back on the bed smiling**

**Terry smiled and layed his head on the pillow closing his eyes"I wish Roman was here too"he whispered.**

**Greg looked at Terry " you realy love him, ha?" Greg asked soft**

**Terry blushed"Yes"he whispered and moan soft thinking of Roman.**

**Greg looked at Terry and felt a little hot inside hearing him moan , then lay back on the bed and closed his eyes and thought about Hawk, he still could not belive his own son was in love with him , thinking back he now understood why Hawk has wanted to sleep beside him , hug him and wanted to lie in his arms when thay watched tv, Greg put his hand to his forehead " i'm blind" he wispered to him self silent**

**Terry thought about Roman and he was getting hot inside.He stroke his hand under his shirt and started to play slow,but hard with his nipples and moan loud keeping his eyes closed and spreaded his legs a bit.**

**Greg looked at Terry and he got even hotter inside **

**Terry stroke his nipples faster and harder while stroking his other hand under his pants stroking his penis fast and hard letting out a wild moan.**

**Greg started to breath heavy looking at Terry then got up and whent outside , he never touched his students no matter how hot he got inside**

**Terry screamed wild"Take me hard Roman" then bit his lip hard until it bleed and stopped.Tears fell down his face and layed his head on a side crying silent thinking about Roman and falling asleep shortly.**

**Greg sat outside looking down to the castle thinking about Hawk after a couple of hours he went inside and looked at Terry and smiled taking up his cell and called Jerry**

**"Yes Greg"said Jerry and smiled.**

**"take the car and come up to the cabin, Terry sprain his ankle and he is not to use it until tomorrow" Greg said smiling**

**"Roger"said Jerry and hung up then minutes later he arrived to the cabin and stopped nearby and got outside the car.**

**Greg smiled to Jerry from the door and walked inside and took Terry in his arms**

**Terry yawned soft and opened his eyes slow'Roman?"he asked soft cuddling a little in Greg's arms.**

**Greg smiled " your not so lucky" Greg said soft and walked outside with Terry**

**Terry closed his eyes"I miss him so much"he whispered.**

**Jerry smiled and walked to Greg.**

**Greg smiled to Jerry "you drive" he said and walked to the car and got inside with Terry still in his arms" i know you do" Greg said soft " you will be with him soon"**

**Jerry smiled and got inside the car taking off fast.**

**Terry opened his eyes looking at Greg"A month...is a lot...maybe too much"he said low.**

**Greg looked outside " il let you see him once"Greg said " il let you se him in two weeks then its only two weeks left " he said and looked at Terry**

**Terry smiled"Thank you Greg"he said soft"But...can i...hear his voice...in the meantime?"he whispered soft.**

**Greg looked outside "im sorry" Greg said " i cant have you crying every night becouse you cant be with him" Greg said**

**Terry looked at Greg"I promise i won't cry"he said soft"Please"**

**" you might think im been strick but, il only lett you call him tonight becouse you are hurt and cant train , but after tonight you cant" Greg said and looked at Terry**

**Terry closed his eyes"Better than nothing"he said then opened his eyes looking at Greg"Thanks"he said soft and smiled.**

**Greg smiled " your welcome" he said soft**

**Terry smiled"Can i...hug you?"he asked soft.**

**Greg smiled " sure" he said soft **

**Terry smiled and put his arms around Greg holding him tight closing his eyes and thinking about Roman.**

**Greg put his arms around Terry and looked at Jerry**

**Jerry looked back and Greg smiling then turned to the road.**

**Greg smiled and hold Terry close**

**Later that day,Terry took a shower and after he got dressed,he walked downstairs and was looking for Greg.**

**Greg was in his office taking some phone calls**

**Terry walked to Greg's office and knocked.**

**"yes" Greg said and hung up his call**

**Terry walked inside and closed the door behind,then looked at Greg"Sorry to disturb you"he said soft.**

**Greg smiled " no, its ok" he said soft and lean back in his chair " so, what is it?" Greg asked soft looking at Terry**

**Terry smiled and walked to Greg"Can i call Roman?"he asked soft and blushed.**

**Greg smiled and trowed Terry his cell" call him" Greg said soft**

**Terry smiled wide"Thanks'he said with a happy voice and held the cell tight to his chest for several seconds,then dialled Roman's number and called him.**

**"yes" Roman said sitting in his office**

**Terry blushed hard hearing Roman's voice and moan soft.**

**Roman smiled knowing Terrys moan " Terry" he said soft leaning back closing his eyes**

**Terry got tears in his eyes"I miss you so much"he whispered soft.**

**"i miss you to Terry " Roman said soft holding his eyes closed**

**Terry blushed even more"Guess what"he said"Greg allowed me to see you in two weeks"he said soft.**

**Roman smiled " i know" he said soft" he called me" Roman said smiling**

**Terry gave a mad look to Greg and walked to the sofa sitting down."I guess he tells you everything,ha?"he said with a sad tone in his voice.There were things that Terry wanted to be the first who will let Roman know about them.**

**Greg smiled **

**Roman smiled " he does" Roman said soft **

**Terry closed his eyes"I...kinda failed my training today"he said low"But i guess you already know it"**

**"yes" Roman said " but, like he told me, he said you did very well, ever better than people older then you " Roman said soft smiling " i'm very proud of you Terry"**

**Terry smiled and tears fell down his face"Thank you"he said soft"But...this fail won't get me stronger"he added turning serious.**

**" Terry" Roman said soft " this was just the first day, and you will get stronger, i promise" Roman said soft**

**Terry smiled"Thank you"he whispered and cried soft"I'll keep your image in my heart and my mind and I'll guard it throughout this trining"**

**Tears fell down Romans face " good " he wispered " and you are always in my heart Terry , i love you so much"**

**"oh God"Terry burst into crying"I love you too Roman.I love you more than you can ever imagine"**

**Roman held his eyes closed " oh Terry" he wispered while ters keept going down his face and chin**

**Terry took a deep breath"Let's pull ourselves together"he said soft while wipping his tears away"We're men,not some girlies"**

**Roman laughted soft " your right" Roman said soft**

**Greg smiled looking at Terry**

**Terry looked at Greg and smiled then turned to the cell"So,how have you been Roman?"he asked soft.**

**"i have been good , beside missing you i have been busy getting things together here" Roman said , he could not tell Terry about Jerome**

**Terry smiled"I bet you already find someone to keep you company"he said joking around.**

**Roman laughted soft" no" Roman said " maybe you have?"**

**Terry laught"Yeah right"he said"I found 100 guys"he laughted out loud.**

**Roman smiled " i bet" he said soft **

**Terry laughted'Come on Roman"he said smiling"Be serious"he laughted soft"I mean...who will like a kid like me?"**

**Roman smiled " the question would be , who would not like a kid like you" Roman said**

**Terry smiled"Am I that cute?"he asked soft.**

**"yes you are" Roman said soft**

**Terry blushed hard"Coming from a beauty like you..."he whispered but stopped because he let out a moan.**

**Roman smiled and bit his lip a little hearing Terry moan " then im like you" Roman wispered " you are beautifull to" **

**Terry smiled"I hope I'm not keeping you from your work"he said soft.**

**"you never keep me from anything" Roman said soft smiling**

**Terry smiled"I'm so lucky that you found me that day"he said soft and blushed.**

**Roman smiled " im glad i did" Roman said soft**

**Terry smiled soft"I love you Roman"he whispered"I love you with all my heart"**

**"i love you to Terry , i hope you know that" Roman said soft**

**Terry closed his eyes and moan"Yes my love"he whispered blushing hard.**

**Roman bit his lip soft" if you keep moaning like that, you will turn me on bad" Roman wispered **

**Terry smiled"I don't mind turning you on,but i wish I was there to help you"he said soft.**

**Roman moan soft" i know, i wish you were to" Roman said soft**

**Terry bit his lip"Two weeks my love"he whsipered"I'll be in your arms in two weeks"**

**" il keep my self busy until you are" Roman said soft**

**"And I'll train hard"said Terry soft and smiled.**

**"good" Roman said soft **

**"I love you"whispered Terry and hung up then leaned back on the sofa closing his eyes and holding the cell hard in his hand while tears fell down his face and on his chin,then down to his hand.**

**Greg got up and whent to Terry sitting down beside him and took the cell out of his hand slow and looked at Terry" i know its hard" Greg said soft" but he will be there when you are finished here" he said and stroke Terrys face soft**

**Terry looked at Greg"I know"he whispered"But still...I miss him,I miss his touch"**

**Greg smiled " i know"he said soft**

**Terry put his head on Greg's lap and closed his eyes crying soft.**

**Greg stroke Terrys head soft**

**Hawk came inside the office"dad i..." he stopped when he saw that Terry had his head on his fathers lap"nevermind" he said low and walked fast out of there**

**Terry jumped fast and ran out of Greg's office and to Hawk grabbing his arm"Hawk"he said soft.**

**Hawk looked down **

**Terry looked at Hawk"Go to your father"he said soft then let go of Hawk's arm leaving to his room.**

**Hawk looked at Terry then slow walked to his fathers office" dad?" he said soft**

**Greg leaned back in his chair"Yes"he said.**

**Hawk walked inside"Umm..."he said soft and looked down"I was wondering...if you'll let me take a walk to the lake"he blushed soft.**

**Greg looked at Hawk and smiled " sure" he said soft " but...i want to talk to you first" Greg said**

**Hawk walked to Greg"What is it dad?"he asked soft and smiled.**

**Greg smiled " Terry told me something" Greg said soft" do you know what that was?" he asked looking at Hawk**

**Hawk widen up his eyes and blushed hard"Umm"he whispered and looked down swallowing hard.**

**Greg looked at Hawk "is it..true?" he asked soft**

**Hawk bit his lip"yes"he whsipered.**

**Greg looked at Hawk then stroke his face soft " oh Hawk" Greg wispered " for how long?"**

**Hawk blushed hard and looked at Greg"Since I was 8"he said soft.**

**Gregs eyes got big " since.." Greg stopped then took Hawks arm soft and pulled him in his arms and hold him tight " im..sorry i was blind" Greg wispered**

**Hawk closed his eyes smiling"It's...ok dad"he whispered leaning his face on Greg's chest"I'm glad...I didn't lose your touch"**

**Greg stroke hawks back soft then lifted his face up slow and looked at Hawk for a while, then lean slow to him and soft kissed his lips, he did not know why but his heart was beating faster and he felt like kissing him **

**Hawk moan loud blushing hard.**

**Greg broke the kiss soft looking at Hawk " il go with you to the lake" he said soft and smiled**

**Hawk smiled"Thank you"he said soft.**

**Greg smiled and got up taking Hawks hand " come , lets go" he said soft**

**Hawk smiled and blushed"yes"he said soft.**

**Roman got up early the day he was gona see Terry and he took a shower getting dressed and laughed soft to him self for making so much for just to se Terry, Roman whent to his car and took off fast**

**The night before Terry couldn't get any sleep.He was so aggitated that he couldn't get any rest.Terry wandered the woods all night and came back early that morning and walked inside preparing to go take a shower.**

**Roman drove fast all the way, feeling it still was to slow, he drove fast up to the gate and hit the botten waiting for answer**

**Terry just finished taking a shower and after he was done dresses he heard the ringing that was specific the the one coming out from the front gate.Terry ran outside his room and jumped over the stairs almost falling hard and ran outside the house running fast to the gate and opened it and just stood there looking at Roman's car breathing really fast and smiling.**

**Roman smiled and drove up to Terry fast and stopped and got out of the car looking at Terry and smiled**

**Terry eyes got wet and jumped in Roman's arms crying hard while grabbing around him"I missed you so much"he whispered and sighed.**

**Roman hold Terry tight "oh Terry" Roman wispered "i missed you to my love" and tears fell down his face**

**Terry cried hard and looked up at Roman with teary eyes"Can i...hope for...a kiss?"he whispered.**

**Roman smiled and kissed Terry passioned holding him close to his body**

**Terry blushed hard and moan loud in Roman's mouth then kissed him back deep and passionate playing soft with Roman's tongue.**

**Roman moan soft in Terrys mouth and sat Terry down on his car and stood close to Terry" god i love you" Roman wispered and kissed Terry again moaning hard in his mouth**

**Terry grabbed around Roman's neck moaning out loud'I love you Roman'he whispered and moan hard"I love you so much"Tears fell down Terry's face.**

**Roman looked at Terry and dryed Terrys tears with his finger then kissed soft Terrys eye"im here now my love" Roman wispered soft and stroke his fingers through Terrys soft hair**

**Terry moan and smiled"How long can you stay?"he asked soft.**

**"i can stay two days, to day and tomorrow " Roman said soft**

**Terry looked down and sighed"I hoped you'll stay longer"he whispered low.**

**"we will see" Roman said soft lifting Terrys face up smiling **

**Terry smiled"Let's enjoy these days as much as we can"he said in a happy voice and kissed Roman fast.**

**Greg smiled standing at the door" why dont you two just get a room" Greg said smilling**

**Roman looked at Greg" hey Greg" Roman said smiliing and then looked at Terry**

**Terry smiled"Greg's right"he said soft and bit his lip soft then put a finger in his mouth licking it soft and just looked at Roman blushing hard.**

**Roman smiled " show me the way" Roman wispered in Terrys ear and bit his earlobe soft**

**Terry closed his eyes moaning loud"Yes'he whispered breathing really heavy and jumped in Roman's arms"Take me inside'he whispered soft and kissed Roman passionately.**

**Roman moan and walked fast inside and winked to Greg as he pased him**

**Terry layed his head on Roman's chest moaning and stroke his neck soft with his finger then played with his hair a little.**

**Roman walked upstairs"what room" Roman wispered breathing heavy**

**Terry moan and looked at Roman"The grey one"he said soft and was breathing very heavy.**

**Roman walked inside the room and closed the door hard and took Terry to the bed and layed him down on the bed kissing him passioned and moan in his mouth**

**Terry heart was beating hard and fast.Terry could almost noth breath from the pain"Terry moan loud,almost screamed and put his arms around Roman"God,i love you so much it hurts"he whispered and moan hard.**

**Roman moan hard "i love you to my Terry" Roman wispered and open Terrys shirt and took it of moaning seen Terrys skin, Roman licked down his chest to Terrys niples and licked them hard and bit a little moaning while opening Terrys pants pulling them off him , Roman moan hard and kissed Terry passioned while taking his own shirt off moaning hard in Terrys mouth playing hard and slow with Terrys toung**

**Terry moan loud and hard continuously as he was feeling Roman's touch on his body.Terry was shaking badly and his chest was burning up inside.Drops of sweat was covering Terry's body and he culd feel how his blood pressure was raising fast.He could hear his own heart beats.Terry grabbed the sheats and was holding them tight while spreading his legs and moan wild.**

**Roman moan loud in Terrys mouth and open his pants taking his penis out and rubbed it against Terrys ass while kissing him wild**

**Terry broke the kiss letting his head back,pushing it in the pillow moaning wild"I've been waiting for this for so long"he whispered breathing really heavy and moan out loud.**

**Roman moan loud "so have i" Roman wispered and pushed in slow in to Terrys ass moaning loud kissing and biting Terrys neck**

**Terry screamed grabbing Roman's arms and looked at him"It...hurts"he whispered then moan loud and hard"But...don't stop"he whispered and moan again.**

**Roman looked at Terry and lean to him " il take it slow" Roman wispered and slow pushed a little more inside of Terry moaning while looking at Terry**

**Terry screamed soft then moan loud and grabbed around Roman's neck pulling him closer and kissed him hard and passionate"Your kisses will help me forget about the pain"he whispered and moan loud.**

**Roman kissed Terry hard and passioned while pushing a little more inside moaning hard in Terrys mouth**

**Terry moan wild in Roman's mouth and tears fell down his closed eyes"God,i missed your touch so much"he whispered and moan loud.**

**"you will always have me touch" Roman wispered"il never stop" he added and moan loud pushing more inside of him**

**Terry moan hard and loud then licked Roman's lips soft then down to his neck and kissed it all over and bit it soft and moan loud while starting to puch his hips against Roman's penis.**

**Roman moan loud feeling Terrys touch and he pushed more inside of Terry until he was fully inside of him**

**Terry's body was shaking like it never did before.He got a good hold of Roman's body and moan wild while pushing his hips hard against Roman.**

**Roman started to move his penis in and out of Terry first slow, then faster and a little harder while licking down to Terrys niple biting a little and licked hard moaning loud**

**Terry's body was buring up and he screamed out of pleasure"Never let me go"he whispered and moan out loud and hard moving to Roman's pace.**

**"il never leave you, il hold you forever close" Roman wispered starting to take Terry a little faster moaning hard**

**Terry felt dizzy and layed his head on the pillow breathing very heavy"I love you Roman"he whispered and moan wild"My heart,my thought,my body...all belong to you"he whispered and moan wilder.**

**Roman moan loud "oh Terry" Roman wispered" My hole heart belongs to you" he wispered pushinge harder inside of Terry moaning hard and loud**

**Terry moan wild holding tight around Roman and moving in his pace"Kiss me"he whispered and moan loud and hard.**

**Roman moan hard and kissed Terry deep and passioned and started to push deeper inside of Terry faster moaning hard in his mouth**

**Terry moan loud and played with Roman's tongue hard and sucking on it then moan hard and loud in Roman's mouth"Harder"he whispered breathing heavy and moved to Roman pushing to him hard.**

**Roman moan loud and got chils down his back by Terrys words and started to push in harder**

**"Oh God yes'whispered Terry moaning out loud and stroke his hand on Roman's chest playing hard and fast with his nipples and opened his eyes looking deep into Roman's eyes"God,you're so sexy,so hot,so beautiful'Terry moan wild pushing harder to Roman.**

**Roman moan hard and loud looking at Terry " your my little beautifull prince " Roman wispered and kissed Terry passioned taking him even harder and deeper**

**Terry got tears in his eyes and moan out loud in Roman's mouth while closing his eyes and let his tears fell down his face and down his cheek to the pillow.Nobody ever told him such beautiful words.Terry's heart was beating so fast and hard it hurted him"Thank...you"he whispered and kissed Roman back deep and passionate pushing hard to him,moving in his pace.**

**Roman moan loud in Terrys mouth pushing in harder and faster then started to moan louder**

**Terry grabbed tight around Roman and moan loud and hard"I'll...cum"he whispered and moan wild moving to Roman.**

**Roman moan loud " come with me Terry" Roman wispered and took Terry wilder moaning loud**

**Terry screamed out of pleasure throwing his head back and cum heavy on both his and Roman's stomack.**

**Roman pushed in hard and trowed his head back screaming filling Terry hard**

**Terry layed his head on the pillow clsoing his eyes breathing very fast and moan soft then smiled.**

**Roman looked at Terry smiling while breathing fast**

**Terry opened his eyes slow and looked at Roman with puppy eyes.**

**Roman laughted soft"what is it?" Roman asked and sat up pulling Terry with him to his lap**

**Terry moan and looked deep into Roman's eyes while putting his arms around his neck"I want you to be my hostage"he said serious and smiled wide.**

**Roman laughted looking at Terry"your hostage ,ha" Roman said "well i wonder if you could control me, since i want you so bad all the time" Roman said serious looking deep in Terrys eyes**

**Terry moan and bit his lip looking at Roman"Well,i don't want to control you,I just want you to stay with me for at least one week"he said soft and gave Roman his puppy eyes blushing.**

**Roman smiled " thats not up to me, remember" Roman said soft stroking Terrys face soft smiling**

**Terry smiled wide"Wanna be my training parter?"he asked soft.**

**Roman's cell rang.**

**Roman smiled looking at Terry and picked up his cell "yes" Roman said**

**"Hey boss"said Duke and smiled.**

**"Hey Duke how is it going?" Roman said smiling and pushed a little inside of Terry **

**Terry moan loud and layed his head on Roman's chest starting to breath heavy again.**

**Duke laughed soft"So you got your lover in your arms"he said smiling'Well,I just wanted t let you know that everything is working as planned"he added.**

**Roman layed Terry down and sat between his legs and moan a little and pushed inside of him again " im glad to hear that" Roman said looking at Terry**

**Terry moan louder moving to Roman.**

**Duke smiled"I can handle everything"he said"Maybe you wish to stay there more"he added.**

**"maybe" Roman said pushing in to Terry hard and moan " but..its realy not up to me" He said breathing heavy**

**Terry grabbed Roman's arms and moan wild pushing hard to him.**

**Duke closed his eyes and stroke his hand under his pants and stroke his penis slow and hard moaning soft"I'm all yours'he whispered without realizing what he was saying then he opened his eyes and bit his lip hard"I...mean I'm devoted to you and I'll do whatever you say"**

**Roman moan hard and moved harder and faster inside of Terry , taking his arm under him and lifted his ass up a little to get deeper"i...rely on you..to please me" Roman said and moan hard and loud**

**Terry moan wild then fast opened his eyes and looked at Roman with big eyes.**

**Duke moan loud stroking his penis harder and faster"I'm yours forever"he whispered and moan again'Count on me my Roman...my boss"**

**Roman looked at Terry "not that way love" Roman wispered and moan hard pushing in to Terry**

**Terry closed his eyes slow moaning out loud pushing to Roman and holding him tight.**

**" good" Roman said to Duke"i...hope you can do what i ...want you to do" Roman said then moan loud pushing in to Terry faster then stroke his niple hard**

**Terry moan hard and loud'I love you Roman"he shouted then moan wild"Take me harder"he shouted again.**

**Duke smiled to this"I think someone is jealous"he said.**

**Roman moan loud taking Terry even harder" he...is fine" Roman said then put the cell down" oh god Terry" Roman wispered leaning to him taking him hard and fast" im gona cum love" Roman wispered and moan louder almost screamed**

**Terry screamed loud grabbing around Roman's neck and lifted to him kissing him wild and hard moaning out loud in his mouth"Cum for me my love"he whispered.**

**Roman pushed inside of Terry harder and deeper then troved his head back screaming hard filling Terry once again with his warm semen**

**Terry moan wild feeling Roman's warm sperm inside him and throwed his head back screaming out of lust cumming heavy once again.**

**Roman looked at Terry smiling and brathing fast"oh" Roman said picking up his cell" il call you back for more info on when il be back" Roman said breathing fast**

**Duke smiled"It's ok boss,take your time"he said.**

**Roman smiled "i will,bye" he said and hung up looking at Terry**

**Terry looked at Roman breathing very fast"Who was that?"he asked a little jealous.**

**Roman smiled " a friend that works for me now" Roman said soft" your not jealous , are you?" Roman said smiling and stroke Terrys face soft**

**Terry moan then looked away trying to hide how jealous he really was"No"he said fast and closed his eyes.**

**Roman smiled and turned Terry to him " dont be" he wispered and kissed Terry passioned**

**Terry moan loud in Roman's mouth"I believe in you"he whispered.**

**Nine years have passed.Terry continued to train hard,accepting every challenge,no matter how difficult it was.He wanted to be stronger.As Roman continued to make 'Jedah' a powerful organisation,Terry grew to be a handsome and strong man.Terry was gifted for becoming the number 1 fighter and he indeed was.Five years was apart from Roman and he was now returning home with a personal plane that Roman sent for him.**

**Roman was sitting in his office waiting for Terry to arrive, his heart was beathing faster and harder, it had been a long time**

**Someone knocked at Roman's office.**

**"yes" Roman said leaning in his chair and looked at the door**

**The door opened and a guy walked inside bowing"Mr Terry has arrived"he said in a very polite voice.**

**Roman smiled "thank you" Roman said and got uup**

**"You're welcome Mr. Taylor'the guy bowed again and left.**

**Roman smiled then walked out to the hall**

**Terry was in the livingroom sitting by the window and looking outside.He was now taller,well-build,a very nice muscular body and his long red hair was covering his sexy ass.Terry was dressed with a tight black shirt with short sleeves and black jeans that was revealing his ass and big penis quite well.**

**Roman walked to the livingroom and stopped" Terry?" Roman said**

**Terry turned and looked at Roman"It has been a while"he said and smiled.**

**Roman smiled and walked to Terry "not the meeting i have expected but" Roman said and looked at Terry" you look realy good" Roman said soft and stroke Terrys face soft**

**Terry smiled then fast grabbed Roman in his strong arms and kissed him wild"Now I can finally protect you"he whispered.**

**Roman smiled and kissed Terry passioned**

**Terry moan and stroke his hand under Roman's shirt playing hard and fast with his nipples and bit his tongue soft.**

**Roman moan hard and grabed Terry and lifted him up pushing him to the wall**

**Terry moan hard by this and looked at Roman breathing heavy"I hoped I'll the seme"he whispered and moan.**

**Roman smiled " not a chance" he wispered and licked and bit Terrys neck hard and pressed his pants to Terry to let him feel how hard he alredy was**

**Terry moan loud"And why not?"he whispered and took Roman's hand to his pants.Terry was very hard and he was big.**

**Roman looked at Terry and moan "i always was and always will be the seme" Roman wispered and stroke his hand slow and hard on Terrys pants**

**Terry moan hard.He hated this.His dream was to fuck Roman at least once.Terry bit his lip and kissed Roman wild and hard pushing his pants to his hand hard.**

**Roman moan hard and open Terrys pants taking them off started to stroke Terry hard and slow**

**Terry moan out loud"I heard you're a soft leader"he whispered and looked deep into Roman's eyes.**

**Roman moan hard " now ..its yours" he wispered looking at Terry**

**Terry wanted to moan but he just opened his mouth and his eyes got big"W..What?"he said surprised.**

**Roman smiled " im giving you Jedah" Roman wispered and open his pants and pushed inside of Terry slow but hard**

**Terry moan loud and hard and looked at Roman"Wait...why?"he asked confused.He knew how hard worked Roman to get 'Jedah' where it was now.**

**Roman moan and pushed hard inside of Terry"it was always ment for you" Roman wispered and moan**

**Terry moan wild and kissed Roman passionately"I'll make it the most powerful organisation there is"he whispered and stroke Roman's face hard while moaning out loud in his mouth"What...will you..do?"he whispered.**

**"i..will keep everything else..running" Roman wispered moaning loud and took Terry wilder and deep**

**Terry grabbed around Roman screaming wild and bit Roman's neck hard and licked it all over moaning wild.**

**Roman moan loud pushing hard in to Terry**

**Terry screamed again,but because he loved it.He missed Roman's touch"I love you"he whispered and moan louder and harder.**

**Roman closed his eyes"oh god, Terry i love you too" Roman wispered and took Terry wild and deep moaning loud**

**Terry screamed loud and wild pushing harder to Roman and moving to his pace.**

**Roman moan loud" im..gona cum" Roman wispered in Terrys ear and licked him hard**

**Terry moan really wild"Let's cum together"he whispered and moan again pushing harder to Roman.**

**"oh yes" Roman wispered then pushed in to Terry realy hard and trowed his head back and screamed**

**Terry moan wid then throwed his head back hard and screamed wild cumming heavy.**

**Roman was brathing fast looking at Terry and smiled " you have changed a lot love" Roman said soft and kissed Terry soft**

**Terry moan soft and smiled"What do you mean?"he asked.**

**" you are so beautifull, like an angel" Roman wispered and stroke Terrys face smiling**

**Terry laughed soft"More like a devil,if you ask me"he said smiling and kissed Roman passionately"You haven't changed at all my beautiful Roman'he whispered.**

**Roman smiled looking at Terry **

**A guy walked inside the livingroom and his face got red seeing Terry and Roman like that.He always had the bed habit of not knocing first."An...An..invitation...for Mr. Taylor...from...Relona clan"he whispeed looking at Roman.**

**Terry looked at the guy,then at Roman"This guy should get fired"he said.**

**Roman looked at Terry then at the guy and hold out his hand " ever heard of knocking?" Roman said serious but a little annoyed of what Terry said**

**The guy walked to Roman and gave him the invitation"I..I'm really sorry"he whispered then looked at Terry"Welcome home Mr. Terry"he said soft.**

**Terry looked away"Yeah...whatever"he said annoyed.**

**Roman looked at Terry then at the guy" knock next time and i dont need to fire you" Roman said serious**

**The guy bowed and left quick.**

**Terry looked at Roman"You're too soft"he said serious.**

**Roman pulled out of Terry" dont " Roman said serious and closed his pants and trowed the invitation on the table and whent to the bar**

**Terry put his pants on and looked at Roman"Is something wrong?"he asked a little surprised by Roman's reaction.**

**Roman pored some brandy in a glass and turned and walked to a chair and sat down" its nothing" Roman said and took a sip while looking at Terry**

**Terry walked to the bar and took a bottle of whisky then walked to Roman"Tell me"he said and took a deep sip from the bottle.**

**"i build this, everything from scratch, i brought Jedah to life and made it strong , and now people call me soft, even my own lover" Roman said and took a sip from his drink**

**Terry put the bottle down on the table and looked at Roman"I'm sorry"he said then leaned to Roman and kissed him passionately.**

**Roman kissed Terry back" i build Jedah for you " Roman said " knowing how strong you are inside, you would make a good leader" Roman said taking another sip**

**Terry smiled"Thank you"he said"I won't dissapoint you"he added and licked Roman's neck then bit it soft.**

**Roman moan soft " i belive in you" Roman wispered soft closing his eyes feeling Terrys toung on him**

**Terry moan licking Roman's neck harder"I love you so much Roman"he whispered and bit Roman's earlobe soft.**

**Roman moan " i love you to Terry" Roman wispered soft**

**Terry moan"I need a shower'he whispered leaning abck and looked at Roman smiling,then turned to leave.**

**"dont forget your invitation" Roman said looking at Terry**

**Terry looked at Roman"It's yours,not mine"he said and winked.**

**Roman smiled **

**Terry left for the showers.**

**Roman took the invitation and whent to Terrys room and layed it on the bed and walked back to his office**

**Terry walked outside the showers after a while and walked inside his room.he shook his head seeing the invitation on the bed then got dressed for the party and took the invitation walking to Roman's office and knocked.**

**"yes" Roman said**

**Terry walked inside and smiled"You send me to this party,but i don't know anyone there'he said smiling.**

**Roman smiled "im going with you, but your the new leader of Jedah" Roman said getting up**

**Terry smiled"Deal"he said then walked to Roman and kissed him deep and passionate.**

**Roman moan soft in Terrys mouth **

**Terry moan then broke the kiss soft"We should go or we'll be late"he said smiling. **

**Roman smiled " the limo is waiting" Roman said soft**

**Terry laughed"You know,I think I should start get used with this soon or I will fail being a leader"he said and took Roman's hand smiling.**

**Roman smiled and walked with Terry out to the limo getting inside**

**Terry got inside as well next to Roman and looked at the driver"Credence Castle"he said.**

**Roman smiled to this and lean back in the seat " they know where they are going" Roman said soft and looked at Terry**

**Terry leaned back and looked at Roman"Guess i have a long way to go,ha?"he said smiling.**

**Roman smiled "you wil get it soon" Roman said soft taking Terrys hand in his**

**Terry blushed and smiled"I missed you love"he said soft.**

**Roman looked at Terry"i missed you to ..my prince" Roman said soft and stroke Terrys face soft**

**Terry smiled"It has been 9 years since you first and last called me like this"he said smiling and kissed Roman's lips soft.**

**Roman kissed Terry back and smiled " i know" Roman said soft smiling to Terry" you have grown so much" Roman said looking in Terrys eyes**

**Terry blushed light and smiled"What do you think of me now?"he asked soft.**

**Roman smiled " your a man, your not a boy anymore" Roman said soft**

**Terry laughed"That's not what i asked"he said smiling and laned to Roman's neck licking it hard"How do i look?"he whispered in Roman's ear.**

**Roman closed his eyes and moan soft" you look absolutly beautifull , sexy, hot" Roman turned to Terry looking deep in his eyes**

**Terry moan soft and smiled"But you're still the best"he whispered and kissed Roman deep and passionate withouth even care that the limo stopped and maybe there were people outside.**

**Roman moan soft and put his hand behind Terrys neck kissing him hard and deep**

**Terry moan loud and played hard with Roman's tongue.**

**Roman moan hard and broke the kiss soft" we better get inside" Roman wispered soft**

**Terry moan and smiled"After you"he said soft.**

**Roman smiled and got out of the car and held out his hand to Terry**

**Terry smiled and took Roman's hand getting outside the car and his eyes widened seeing so many people looking at them.**

**Roman smiled and lean to Terry " they want to see the new leader" Roman wispered in his ear**

**Terry looked fast at Roman"You didn't tell me that"he said low and a bit upset by this.**

**Roman smiled and stroke Terrys face and hold his hand tight" come on , lets go inside" he said soft**

**Terry smiled"Ok"he said"I don't have a choice anyway"he added and smiled.**

**"nop" Roman said and started to walk with Terry**

**Terry smiled and followed Roman trying to ignore the best he could all the people who were looking at him.**

**"Terry Taylor, how does it feel to take over Jedah?" a reporter shouted**

**Terry closed his eyes thinking"Fuck off"then he looked at him"I don't feel different"he said then turned his head away.**

**Roman hold Terrys hand hard" controll your self" Roman wispered serious in Terrys ear**

**Terry looked at Roman'What?"he whispered"It's the truth"**

**"are you two lovers?" another one shouted**

**Terry looked at that guy"Yes"he said.**

**A lot of eyes opened wide **

**"how long ? when did you meet? how did it happen " a lot of questions came from a lot af people**

**Roman smiled " all do in time" Roman said taking Terry inside before he did something he would regret**

**Terry smiled and looked at Roman"Thanks"he said"I owe you big time for this"Terry laughed soft.**

**Roman smiled " well, you will have to deail with this sometime" Roman said soft **

**Terry looked at Roman"I'll learn how to handle them until the time comes"he said smiling.**

**Roman smiled**

**A man came and met the holding his hand oout to Roman smiling" Roman Taylor, a plesure to meet you again" he said soft**

**The guy looked at Terry and smiled " you must be Terry Taylor" he said holding out his hand**

**Terry smiled taking the guy's hand"Yes,and you are?"he said soft,trying to learn from Roman.**

**The guy smiled"im Jerom Hesk " Jerom said soft " its a plesure" **

**Terry smiled"Nice to meet you Jerom"said Terry soft.**

**Roman smiled " if you will excuse us, we have a lot of people to meet" Roman said soft to Jerom taking Terrys hand**

**"of cours" Jerom said soft and stepped a side letting them pas**

**Terry smiled to Jerom while passing him and looked at Roman"Don't you think this is a bit too much?"he whispered"I don't really feel confortable with all these fake people around me"**

**Roman laughted soft" well, you better get use to people kissing up to you" Roman wispered soft**

**Terry smiled"Guess so"he said then looked around and noticed a lot of people gathered around in a place and they seemed amazed by something.Terry looked at Roman"What's wrong with those?'he asked.**

**Roman smiled " i guess you better go and have a look" Roman said soft as a man came walking to Roman smiling**

**Terry smiled"Thanks,but i guess I'll go drink something"he said then left walking to a large table and pourred himself some whisky and took the glass walking to a wall and leaned on it and took a sip from his glass.**

**Roman smiled looking at Terry while he talked to this guy**

**Terry just kept drinking from his glass ignoring the people who started to gather around him.**

**A woman was looking at Terry from acros the room**

**Terry lifted his eyes a little then smiled to that woman and contined to drink.**

**The woman blushed hard looking away then looked alittle back at Terry**

**Terry ignored the woman this time and walked to the table to pour himself some whissky.As he passed by the people who noticed earlier he looked to see why eveyone was so amazed.Then his eyes widen a little.He never saw such a beautiful girl before.He walked to a guy there and looked at him"Excuse me,who is that girl?"he asked.**

**The guy looked at Terry"She's the "Pearl of Relona""he said.**

**Terry smiled"Thank you"he said and walked to Leyla holding out his hand"Can i have this dance?"he asked soft looking deep into Leyla's eyes.**

**Leyla smiled and layed her hand in Terrys hand"Yes" she said soft **

**Terry smiled and leaned to Leyla's hand kissing it soft then leaned back put an arm around her pulling her closer and started to valse and kept looking deep in Leyla's eyes.**

**"thank you" Leyla said soft**

**Roman looked at Terry dancing while talking to a group of people**

**Terry smiled"Why are you thanking me for?"he asked soft.**

**Leyla smiled " from getting me away from that many people" she said soft**

**Terry laughed soft"No problem"he said"I know how you feel"he added soft.**

**Layla smiled "oh, how rude of me, im Leyla, Leyla di Rovena" she said soft**

**Terry smiled"Terry Taylor"he said soft then leaned to Leyla and kissed her soft on her lips"It's a pleasure to meet you 'Pearl of Relona'"he whispered soft.**

**Roman looked at Terry as Terry was kissing Leyla , he felt a little jealous inside, but ignored it for now**

**Leyla blushed light "it..a pleasure to meet ..you to" she said soft**

**As the valse finished,Terry looked deep into Leyla's eyes"Do you know a place where we can go?"he asked soft'I'm really annoying here"he added and laughed soft.**

**Leyla smiled " the balcony maybe" she said soft**

**Terry took Leyla's hand"Let's go then"he said soft starting to walk with Leyla.**

**Roman looked at Terry and leyla walking to the balcony**

**Leyla smiled and followed Terry outside**

**Terry smiled to Leyla when they were in the balcony and leaned over it looking outside"How can you stand all those fake people around you?"he asked and looked at Leyla.**

**Leyla laughted soft" im use to it, i kinda just smile and give them the answer that they need to hear and then they leave me alone after that" Leyla said soft looking over the city**

**Terry smiled and looked over the city"I kinda have to get used with this too"he said"But to tell you the truth,I rather be in China climbing the Himalaya than have to stand this"**

**Leyla smiled "that sounds beautifull" she said soft and looked at Terry**

**Terry smiled and looked at Leyla"Not as beautiful as you are"he said soft.**

**Leyla blushed light and smiled looking over the city**

**Terry smiled then fast grabbed Leyla in his arms pulling her closer to his chest and kissed her passionately.**

**Leyla was suprised and widen her eyes but then slow closed them and let Terry kiss her**

**Roman looked out on the balcony from inside the room and saw Terry kiss her , and as the music stopped Roman let go of his glass and it hit the floor hard braking loud in to piecees**

**Terry broke the kiss slow and soft after a while and looked deep into Leyla's eyes"Be mine"he whispered.**

**Leyla blushed hard looking at Terry**

**Everyone had stopped and looked at Roman**

**Terry smiled and stroke Leyla's face soft"Do you have a private room or something?"he asked soft.**

**Leyla blushed even more**

**Roman looked at Terry feeling mad and jealous inside, then he walked to the balcony and looked at Terry" lets go" Roman said cold**

**Terry looked at Roman,then at Leyla"I'll see around"he said soft then walked to Roman"What's wrong?"he whispered really close him.**

**Roman did not say anything walking back inside to leave**

**People were looking at Roman and at Terry**

**Terry walked inside then looked back at Leyla smiling and walked to Roman.**

**Roman walked outside and ignored everyone , and walked in to the limo and sat down looking outside**

**Terry followed Roman and got inside the limo and looked at Roman"Can you tell me what's wrong?"he asked in an annoyed voice.He didn't understand why Roman was reacting like this.**

**Roman keept looking outside" do you know what a lover even is?" Roman asked serious**

**Terry laughed"Look,I was annoyed and i just wanted to have some fun,ok?"he said and smiled"Don't tell me you're jealous"he whispered and leaned to Roman licking his neck soft.**

**Roman looked fast at Terry" playing with a womans heart its not to have fun with" Roman said mad and looked outside" and neither is mine" he said cold**

**Terry laughed"What woman?"he asked smiling"She was just a girl"he added and looked outside.**

**"you are still playing with her feelings and mine" Roman said cold**

**Terry looked at Roman"Look,you're the only person i love"he said serious"What do you care about that 'Pearl of Relona'?"**

**"becouse i saw you two kiss" Roman said cold" you put a pain in my heart by doing that"**

**"It was just a kiss godammit"said Terry a little loud.He just couldn't understand why Roman was so mad for just a kiss.**

**"your lips are only mine, not everybody elses" Roman said cold and put a hand to his chest closing his eyes**

**Terry fell quiet and looked outside.As the image of Leyla appeared in his mind,Terry closed his eyes.**

**Roman looked outside and after a while he closed his eyes"just...dont do that again" Roman said low and looked out again**

**"You know,this is the first time we fight"said Terry low and looked at Roman.**

**"yeah" Roman said low looking outside and closed his eyes, maybe Terry had change to much, he did not want to lose him , but felt like he did when he saw Terry kiss her and not even thing about him**

**Terry looked outside then at the driver"Stop here"he said.**

**Roman looked at Terry" why are we stopping here?" Roman asked looking at Terry**

**Terry looked at Roman"I need to be alone for a while"he said the opened the door and looked at Roman while he was getting out"I'll be home in 2 hours"he added and closed the door.**

**Roman lean back in the seat and closed his eyes and a tear fell down his face " drive" Roman said low to the driver**

**Terry walked to a bench and sat down on it leaning back and closed his eyes.He hated that he made Roman mad.He loved Roman a lot and he didn't want to fight with him.But the image Leyla was sometimes appearing in his mind and Terry was wondering if he'll ever see her again.He wanted to see her again,but he didn't know why.Terry just wanted to have some fun with her and that will be all.Terry leaned forward and took his head in his hands.**

**Roman got home and got out of the limo and walked inside , he walked to the livingroom and grabbed two bottles with whisky and walked to his office sitting down and started to drink , thinking what would happen if he lost Terry, Terry was the love of his life and he loved him with all his heart, he did not want to lose him, Roman lay back in the chair closing his eyes and tears fell down his face**

**Someone came driving past then the limo backed up and the window open "hi" Leyla said out the window looking at Terry **

**Terry recognized the voice and looked at Leyla a little surprised"Hi"he said and smiled.**

**Leyla smiled "why are you sitting here?" she asked soft**

**Terry smiled"I just had a fight with my lover"he said.**

**"oh" Leyla said low " is..there anything ..i can do?" she asked**

**Terry got up and walked to Leyla leaning really close to her face"If you're not in a hurry,maybe you can keep me some company"he said soft looking deep in her eyes.He just wanted to ignore the new feeling that was growing inside him.**

**"sure" Leyla said soft smiling**

**Terry smiled"Can we go to hotel and talk?"he asked soft.**

**"ok" Leyla said soft**

**Terry smiled and walked to the other side of the limo getting inside next to Leyla and looked at driver"Crown Hotel"he said.**

**Leyla smiled to Terry and blushed light**

**Terry looked at Leyla and smiled then took her hand and put it slowly on his leg.**

**Leyla blushed hard and looked outside closing her eyes**

**Terry looked at Leyla smiling and leaned to her ear"Did you miss me?"he whispered and licked her neck soft.**

**Leyla smiled blushing hard and turned to Terry and noded a little"yes" she wispered**

**Terry smiled soft and kissed her passionately"I really hoped i would see you again"he whispered.**

**Leyla blushed "i..did to" she wispered**

**As the limo stopped,Terry took Leyla's hand to his lips and kissed it soft"Are you afraid of me?"he asked soft looking deep in her eyes.**

**Leyla smiled a little"no" she wispered soft**

**Terry smiled"Good"he said soft then walked outside the limo and walked to Leyla's side opening the door and held out his hand smiling.**

**Leyla took Terrys hand and got out of the car smiling**

**Terry smiled and took Leyla inside then took a room for them and walked to where that room was taking Leyla inside and walked with her to the bed sitting down and looked at her smiling.**

**Leyla smiled and blushed light looking at Terry**

**Terry layed back in bed putting his arms to his head and looked at Leyla and just didn't know what to say.She was so beautiful and delicate.**

**Leyla looked at Terry and smiled and looked around "what..did you want to..talk about?" she asked soft**

**Terry smiled and jumped forward getting close to Leyla"About you"he said soft and stroke her hair soft.**

**"me?" Leyla wispered soft and blushed soft**

**Terry smiled"Yes"he said soft"I want to know you better"Terry kissed Leyla's lips soft"If you let me"he whispered and moan soft.**

**Leyla closed her eyes "y..yes" she wispered soft**

**Terry smiled"Are you living here in US or in Italy?"he asked soft.**

**"here, at the moment" Leyla said soft**

**Terry felt a pain in his chest"At the moment?"he whispered and looked at Leyla.**

**"yes" Leyla said soft"there is nothing keeping..me..here" she said soft looking at Terry then blushed and turned her head**

**Terry looked down then looked at Leyla"Not...even...me?"he whispered.**

**Leyla looked fast at Terry"i..did not..think..um" Leyla stopped and just looked at Terry**

**Terry kissed Leyla passionately putting an arm around her and layed her down in bed kissing her deep and passionate and stroke his hand on her dress over her breasts rubbing them slow and soft.**

**Leyla moan soft and slow put her arms around Terry**

**Terry moan soft and slow took her dress off Leyla and broke the kiss soft and leaned down licking her nipple slow and bitting it soft while rubbing her other breast slow and a little hard.**

**Leyla moan loud and put her hands over her mouth**

**Terry smiled and leaned to her face and slow took her hands away from her mouth and lisked her lips soft then put his tongue slow inside her mouth and kissed her slow and soft.**

**Leyla moan soft and played slow with Terrys toung**

**Terry moan soft and took his hand over her panties rubbing he place slow and soft,then a bit hard nd bit Leyla's tongue soft.**

**Leyla moan loud and her body started to shake out of plesure**

**Terry moan loud feeling Leyla's body shaking under his touch and stroke his hand under her panties rubbing her clit soft and took a finger inside her and moan hard feeling how wet she already was.**

**Leyla moan loud closing her eyes and put her arms around Terry**

**Terry licked Leyla's neck pressing his tongue soft on it then down to her breasts licking over her nipples and took one of them in his teeth rubbing it soft while pushing his finger hard and deep inside her.**

**Leyla moan loud pressing her head back and chest up**

**Terry opened his shirt taking it off him then took Leyla up in his arms pressing his naked chest on her breasts and looked deep in her eyes.**

**Leyla was breathing realy heavy looking at Terry**

**Terry smiled and stroke his fingers through Leyla's soft hair"Are you ready my love?"he whispered soft.**

**"y..yes" Leyla wispered breathing heavy**

**Terry smiled and layed Leyla down getting between her legs and opened his pants,taking his panis out and leaned over Leyla kissing her passionately while putting his penis slow and gentle inside her.**

**Leyla closed her eyes and screamed a little and looked at Terry**

**Terry stopped"Do you want me to stop?"he whispered while kissing her and moan soft in her mouth.**

**Leyla moan soft "no" she wispered**

**Terry played soft with Leyla's tongue while rubbing her breasts slow and a little hard and pushed his penis a little faster,but still gentle inside her.**

**Leyla screamed soft then spred her legs more apart moaning loud**

**Terry moan and pushed his penis more inside Leyla while rubbing her breasts harder and faster and licked and bit her neck soft.**

**Leyla screamed a little and moan loud moving a little to Terry**

**Terry's heart skipped a beat feeling Leyla moving to him and moan loud and started to kiss her neck all over while pushing a little faster and harder inside her until it was fully in then started to move first slow,then faster,but gentle.**

**Leyla moan loud screaming soft and hold tight around Terry while spreding her legs wide**

**Terry was really turned on by Leyla's screames and that she was tight.Terry moan hard and loud pushing a little faster and harder inside her,going deep.**

**Leyla screamed and moan loud and her body was shaking more "i..i think.." Leyla wispered breathing realy heavy and moan loud**

**Terry moan loud and smiled then kissed her deep and passionate"Come with me"he whispered breathing heavy and took Leyla almost wild,pushing harder and deep inside her.**

**Leyla screamed hard and then grabed Terrys arms and pushed her head back screaming**

**Terry moan loud and pushed hard and deep inside Leyla then throwed his head back screaming and cumming heavy inside her filling her pussy with his warm sperm.**

**Leyla was breathing fast with her eyes closed**

**Terry smiled looking and her and kissed her soft on her lips"Why did you choose me?"he whispered breahting heavy.He could tell that he was her first.**

**Leyla smiled "because ..you seem diferent from everyone else" she wispered soft**

**Terry smiled stroking Leyla's face soft"What do you mean?"he asked soft.**

**"you are not a guy who do not take a chance" Leyla said soft**

**Terry laughed soft"I'll take it as a compliment"he said soft then kissed Leyla passionately while pulling out of her slow and gentle.**

**Leyla moan soft as Terry pulled out**

**Terry broke the kiss soft"Will i see you again?"he asked soft.**

**Leyla smiled and gave Terry her number and smiled soft**

**Terry smiled then gave his number to Leyla and closed his pants grabbed his shirt and put it one while getting up.**

**Leyla smiled and got up putting her clouth back on**

**Terry walked to Leyla taking her hand and leaned to her ear"Tomorrow?"he whispered soft.**

**"yes" Leyla wispered soft blushing light**

**Terry smiled then kissed Leyla soft on her lips and walked oustside with her taking her to her limo and kissed her again"I'll call you tomorrow"he said soft and smiled.**

**Leyla smiled and stroke Terrys face soft "bye" she said soft**

**Terry smiled"Take care"he said soft then walked pass her starting to walk.**

**"il miss you" Leyla wispered and got in the limo**

**Terry didn't hear Leyla's last words and stopped a cab,got inside and minutes later he stopped outside Roman's residence,got outside the cab and walked inside the house.**

**Roman was in his office and had drank two bottles of whisky and sat in his chair with his arms on the desk and his fist in his hand holding a cigerette in the other**

**Terry walked to Roman's office and knocked.**

**"yes" Roman said a little cold**

**Terry walked inside and looked at Roman"Still mad for a kiss?"he asked in a teasing voice and walked to Roman's desk looking deep in his eyes.**

**Roman looked deep in Terrys eyes and took a deep drag from his smoke**

**Terry smiled and walked to Roman,leaned to him and kissed him passionately.**

**Roman broke the kiss looking at Terry" something you want to tell me?" Roman asked calm and lean back in his chair looking at Terry**

**Terry smiled and sat down on the desk looking at Roman"So I get no privacy,ha?"he said smiling"Well,I just fucked her"he added then looked deep into Roman's eyes"Happy now?"**

**Roman closed his eyes " do i look happy!" Roman asked cold**

**Terry smiled"My heart belongs to you"he said soft then sat up and sat down on top of Roman putting his legs on each side of him,put his arms around Roman's neck and pulled him closer kissing him deep and passionate moaning hard in his mouth.**

**Roman grabed Terrys neck and got up pulling him up with him" if you love me so fucking much , how the hell could you do something like that and brake my heart" Roman shouted mad and then slapped Terry hard across his face and pushed him away " Fuck!" Roman shouted and ripped open the door and walked out from his office**

**Terry closed his eyes and just stood there for some while,then walked outside Roman's office and downstairs getting ready to leave.**

**Roman came out from the livingroom with a bottle of whisky and stopped and just looked at Terry**

**Terry stopped seeing Roman and looked at him"You'll never understand how is to be only fucked"he said low"You're just a seme"Terry turned his face away walking slow to the front door.**

**"so thats it?" Roman asked low " after...so many years, this is ...it?" Roman asked and his eyes got wet while he looked at Terry**

**Terry stopped and looked at Roman"Until you'll understand my feelings,yes"he said low.**

**"and mine?" Roman asked low" did you think about my feelings when you fucked her?" Roman asked low**

**Terry turned to Roman and looked deep in his eyes"All these years i was like a caged bird"he said low"I fuck a girl once and you get mad,but you never let me fuck you"**

**Roman looked down "then ..leave" Roman said low and turned " your..a free bird " Roman said low and and closed his eyes then tears fell down his face**

**Terry walked to Roman and put his arms around him"It won't be any need for that if you let me fuck her once in a while"he whispered laying his head on Roman's back.**

**Roman let his head down " will...you see her again?" Roman wispered still with his eyes closed**

**Terry closed his eyes"Yes"he whispered"But only when you'll let me"**

**Roman shock his head a little " and if i dont want you to see her again?" he wispered low**

**Terry bit his lip hard holding Roman tight in his arms.He felt his heart breaking apart"I..."Terry stopped and sighed a little.**

**Roman open his eyes and laughted small while he started to cry " i...i love you" Roman wispered and put his hand to his face and the other one to his chest **

**Tears fell down Terry's face"I love you too"he whispered"But...I think...I like Leyla too"**

**Roman cryed soft and pulled slow Terrys arms from him and just stood there looking down **

**Terry turned his back to Roman and walked fast to the door while tears were falling down his face and opened the door walking fast outside and started to run away crying.**

**Roman fell to his knees crying hard "Terry" he wispered while crying hard holding his hand to his chest**

**A guy saw Roman and walked to him slow"Do you want me to go after him boss?"he asked low.**

**"no" Roman cryed "i..cant give him what he wants anyway" Roman wispered crying grabing his chest hard feeling his heart braking **

**The guy turned to leave then stopped and looked at Roman"Does he have a place to stay?"he asked.**

**"no" Roman wispered "but..i have taken care of everything " Roman wispered " if you go to my office and get the letter with Terrys name on, you can..go and give it to him" Roman wispered getting up slow and walked to the livingroom and sat down on the sofa**

**The guy did what he was told and came back after a while and want to where Roman was and gave him the letter with Terry's name on it back"He refused"he said low.**

**Roman looked at the guy" what?" he said suprised**

**Roman's cell rang.**

**Roman took up his cell"yes" Roman said trying to pull together**

**"I won't see Leyla again"said Terry low"But I doubt this will mean something for you"Terry hung up.**

**Tears fell down Romans eyes and called Terry back**

**"Yes"said Terry low and tears were falling down his face.**

**"Terry" Roman wispered low**

**Terry closed his eyes"I love you too much to lose you"he whispered.**

**Roman cryed soft" please...come back" Roman wispered " lets..forget this...and start over" Roman wispered low**

**Terry smiled whipping his tears away and rang at Roman's door.**

**The guy smiled"Special delivery"he said smiling.**

**Roman looked at the door and got up and then dropped the cell and walked fast to the door opening it**

**Terry hung up and smiled"I came to take my lover back"he said soft.**

**Roman grabed Terry and lifted him up holding him tight in his arms"oh Terry" Roman wispered then he got on his knees holding Terry tight while ters fell down his face**

**Terry got down in his knees taking Roman in his arms and cried"I love you"he whispered and kept repeating this for a while while crying and was holding Roman really close to him.**

**Two months have passed since this incident.Terry as the new leader of Jedah was doing quite well.He was not only reaspected,but feared also,since he was taking this very seriously and was not a forgiving person.His relationship with Roman was doing good also since Terry has not seen Leyla again.Terry couldn't forget about her completely,but was trying hard by working for hours and hours,concentrating on his work.**

**Terrys cell rang**

**Terry leaned back in his chair looking tough some papers and picked up"Yes'he said.**

**"have you forgotten your meeting?" Roman asked**

**Terry laughed soft"Yeah"he said and smiled'Thanks for reminding me"he added.**

**"no problem" Roman said "oh..i kinda have a suprise for you" Roman added " something you forgot a while a go" Roman smiled**

**Terry smiled"Ok,ok,I'll be right there"he said and hung up then put the papers on the desk getting up and walked outside his office and to where Roman was.**

**Roman was in the hall and talked to a guy smiling**

**Terry smiled and walked to them.**

**Roman looked at Terry and grabed his hand "come" Roman said and took Terry outside**

**Terry walked with Roman outside and looked at him"What's the hurry?"he asked smiling.**

**Roman smiled " whistle" Roman said **

**Terry smiled and put two fingers in his mouth whistling.**

**Roman smiled**

**A big wolf came running from the back of a wan**

**"know him?" Roman asked**

**Terry's eyes got wet and went down in one knee receiving Wolf in his arms and stroke his head soft"Thank you"he said soft and looked at Roman smiling.**

**Roman smiled " you forgot him after your training was over" Roman said soft" i thought you might want someone to calm you while you worked so much"**

**Terry smiled and stroke Wolf's ears then looked at Roman"Thank you"he said soft"I kinda needed a friend by my side"he added then turned to Wolf"You haven't forgotten me after all this years"Terry got tears in his eyes and closed them slow smiling while tears were falling down his face.**

**Wolf licked Terrys tears away stroking his head to his face**

**Roman smiled and looked at the guy that came with him" thank you, i owe you one..well i kinda owe you two dont i?" Roman said smiling to him**

**The guy smiled"No problem boss"he said and smiled.**

**Terry looked at Wolf and got up"Let's race"he said and started to run.**

**Wolf fast turned and ran after Terry fast**

**Roman smiled and leand on the wall looking at Terry and looked at the guy" i owe you big time, Kelly" Roman said soft and hit the guy soft on his stomack and looked at Terry again**

**Kelly laughed soft"I'm in debt with you boss"he said and smiled then looked at Terry.**

**Terry was running besides Wolf and was looking at him smiling reminding of those times when he was a kid and all he could think back then was to become strong,to protect his beloved Roman.**

**Wolf kept running around Terrys legs jumping and ran**

**Roman smiled and then grabed his chest hard biting his teeth together hard**

**Kelly looked fast at Roman"What's wrong Roman?"he asked worried.**

**Terry looked back at Roman and stopped fast making his eyes big and ran back to were Roman was grabbing him in his arms"Are you ok my love?"he whispered worried.**

**"um" Roman said and was breathing heavy"im..fine" Roman wispered **

**Terry looked at Roman"No,you're not"he said even more worried'I'm taking you to the hospital"he said then started to walk with Roman.**

**"no, realy" Roman wispered"im fine, its...just my heart thats all" He wispered**

**Terry's eyes got big then fast picked Roman up in his arm and ran to the limo"To the hospital"he said fast holding Roman in his arms and looked at him stroking his face soft"It will be ok"he whispered getting tears in his eyes.**

**Roman looked at Terry" im fine Terry my love" Roman wispered and stroke Terrys face soft**

**Terry kissed Roman's lips soft and tears fell down his face and on Roman's cheek"I don't want to lose you"he whispered.**

**Roman smiled and dried Terrys tears " your not losing me, i almost lost you once and never again" Roman wispered **

**When the limo stopped,Terry took Roman out of it and ran inside the hospital with Roman in his arms"I need a doctor"he shouted.**

**A doctor walked to them " what happend?" he asked**

**Terry looked at the doctor"His heart"he said worried and looked at Roman.**

**The doctor turned "follow me" he said walking in to a room **

**Terry followed the doctor fast and put Roman down gentle on a bed and stroke his face soft.**

**"ok" the doctor said with his back to Roman and Terry fixing the machine and pulled it to Romans side then stopped when he looked at Roman " Roman ?" the guy said a little suprised**

**Terry looked fast at the doctor,then back to Roman"Do you know him?"he asked surprised.**

**Roman smiled "i do " Roman wispered" how are you Kent" Roman wispered**

**Kent smiled and started to open Romans shirt" im better than you" Kent said soft **

**Terry wanted to ask Roman what was his connection with Kent,but maybe it was better to leave it for another time.Terry looked at Roman"I'll be outside if you need me"he said soft then kissed Roman passionately and left then walke to a sofa and sat down leaning back and closed his eyes.**

**Roman looked after Terry and smiled**

**Kent looked at Roman and blushed light"So...ummm..."he said soft"Is he...your..umm...new lover?"he asked soft.**

**Roman looked at Kent" yes he is, well..we have been together for some years now" Roman said soft and smiled**

**Kent looked at Roman with sad eyes"Do you...love him?"he whispered while taking Roman's pulse.**

**Roman smiled " yes , i do" Roman said soft**

**Kent closed his eyes as he felt his heart breaking apart"I...kinda hoped"he stopped and continued to do his job as a doctor.**

**Roman looked at Kent" what did you hope?" Roman asked soft**

**Kent looked at Roman"That we two...might still have a chance"he said low.**

**Roman smiled " we could have had that chance" Roman said soft" if it were not for your x-lover making trouble"Roman said soft smiling**

**Kent smiled sad"I broke up with him 7 years ago"he said low.**

**Roman smiled " thats seven years to late" Roman said soft**

**Kent widen up his eyes"14...years?"he whispered and looked at Roman"How old is he?"he asked.**

**Roman smiled "you dont want to know" he said smiling looking at Kent**

**Kent smiled"I won't mind being your lover once in a while"he whispered and smiled.**

**Roman smiled " i bet you dont mind but i dont think Terry will agree, and i love him to much to almost lose him again" Roman said closing his eyes**

**Kent noddled looking at Roman's beautiful face and he couldn't hold himself back anymore.Kent leaned to Roman and kissed him passionately.**

**Terry walked inside and he just stood there looking at them.His heart was broken into pieces and he got tears in his eyes.**

**Roman broke the kiss fast and looked at Kent " dont" Roman said " i cant"**

**Terry looked at Roman with sad eyes"You can do anything you want,right?"he said low"because you're the seme"Terry turned his back to Roman and walked outside closing the door behind and leaned on it closing his eyes and crying silent.**

**Roman looked at the door and got up fast and whent to the door and open it fast**

**Terry looked at Roman with his teary eyes"I can't stop you even if I want to"he said low.**

**Roman pulled Terry to him then lean on the wall holding him tight feeling realy dizzy**

**Terry looked at Roman"You should rest"he said low then took his arm around Roman and took him inside laying him on the bed.**

**Roman took Terrys hand"i love you, you know that" Roman said soft**

**Terry closed his eyes thinking that he also said this to Roman when he wanted to be with Leyla too,but Roman didn't agree.Terry looked at Roman"I know"he said soft"But still I don't agree"he said then looked at Kent, and back to Roman.**

**Roman looked at Terry" Kent is my x-lover" Roman said "before you, im still his friend but.." Roman looked at Kent"i think you still got feelings" Roman said**

**Kent smiled sadly"Yes"he said low.**

**Terry looked at Kent"Get over it already"he said kinda cold"Roman is mine"he added serious then looked at Roman and kissed him deep and passionate.**

**Roman kissed Terry back and moan soft braking the kiss soft" maybe you should get back to work" Roman said soft stroking Terrys face soft smiling**

**Terry smiled"You're right"he said soft and got up"Get some rest,ok love?"he added smiling.**

**Roman smiled " take Wolf with you, i think he is good for you" Roman said soft stroking Terrys hand soft**

**Terry smiled"I'll never let him go again"he said soft then leaned to Roman and kissed his lips soft"I love you"he whispered and moan soft.**

**Roman moan soft" i love you to my prince!" Roman wispered smiling**

**Terry moan and smiled"Sleep tight my love"he whispered soft and smiled then turned to leave.**

**"dont forget your meeting" Roman said soft**

**Terry looked at Roman smiling"Don't worry"he said and winked then left outside the room then outside the hospital and walked to his car,got inside and took off fast.**

**After Terry left,Kent walked to the window and looked outside.Terry was indeed very beautiful,but it was something about him that couldn't cnvince Kent.Terry was,in Kent's opinion,the type of the playboy and maybe he will cheat Roman if he has not done it already.**

**Roman looked at Kent " are you alright?" Roman asked**

**Kent looked at Roman and tried to smile"I'm fine"he said soft and walked to Roman stroking his hand soft"How are you feeling?"he asked soft in a sexy voice.**

**Roman smiled "im feeling fine, your the one who must tell me if i am?" Roman said soft**

**Kent smiled"You should rest more Roman"he said soft"You work too much and your heart is exhausted"**

**"im not working less than i did after i gave 'Jedah' to Terry" Roman said soft**

**Kent smiled a little"That's the problem"he said serious"You should rest more and as your doctor I'll prohibit you to work for at least two weeks"**

**Roman fast looked at Kent " you cant be serious" Roman said**

**Kent looked deep into Roman's eyes"I never was so serious before"he said serious"Terry is young as he can do both his and your work"**

**Roman looked in Kents eyes " no he cant, not yet"Roman said " he is still new and got a lot to learn" he added**

**Kent looked at Roman"He has people whom he can trust and they will help him"he said.**

**Roman closed his eyes , maybe Kent was right, maybe Terry did not need his help**

**Kent sat down in bed and took Roman's hand looking at him"What can i do to win you back?"he whispered soft.**

**Roman looked at Kent and lauged soft and sat up" you realy are something" Roman said and wanted to get out of bed**

**Kent grabbed Roman and leaned him on bed while leaning over him and looked deep in his eyes"Do I need to force you stay in bed?"he whispered serious.**

**Roman smiled " i get more rest at home" Roman said soft**

**Kent smiled'i know,but i want to make sure you're ok"he said"Just two more days"he added soft.**

**Roman looked at Kent" fine" Roman said layed down" so..whats wrong?" Roman asked **

**Kent leaned back"I have to perform some tests"he said"Just to make sure that you're allright"**

**"do what ever you need to do" Roman said soft and closed his eyes and then smiled thinking of Terry**

**Kent smiled and kissed Roman deep and passionate"I love you"he whispered.**

**Roman looked at Kent " i loved you to, but its to late" Roman wispered soft**

**Kent closed his eyes"What's so good about him anyway?"he asked low.**

**Roman smiled " everything, from the day i first met him i wanted to take care of him , keep him safe from everything" Roman said soft**

**Kent looked at Roman"take care of him?Keep him safe?"Kent was surprised"Come one Roman,he's an adult,you can't be serious"**

**Roman smiled " well..he is still younger than me" Roman said **

**Kent looked at Roman"Two years younger,maybe three?"he asked still surprised and a bit confused"This is not much of a difference,you know?'**

**Roman laughted " two ,three years?" Roman said smiling " well, he looks older now than he did" Roman said smiling**

**Kent looked deep into Roman's eyes"Ok,how old is he?"he asked serious.**

**Roman smiled " Terry is 23" Roman said looking deep in Kents eyes**

**Kent's eyes got big"He was...9"he whispered and got up slow looking at Roman.He never was so shocked before in his life.**

**"yes, he was" Roman said soft" i never ment to fall for him, and i was kinda shocked too when i found out he was 9 and not 15 like i thought" Roman said looking at Kent**

**Kent closed his eyes"I..don't know...what to say"he whispered low.**

**"do you need to say anything?" Roman said soft and put his hand on Kents chest**

**Kent moan soft and looked deep into Roman's eyes"I want you back"he said serious.**

**"its not gonna happen , not as long Terry is in my life" Roman said soft looking at Kent**

**"Why not?'asked Kent low.**

**" becouse i love him,Kent" Roman said soft" i cant do anything to lose him , even if i wanted to" Roman took Kents hand soft "im sorry"**

**Kent looked at Roman while holding his hand tight"Do you really believe that he's faithful to you?"he asked serious.**

**Roman looked at Kent and turned his head " he is now" Roman said looking out the window**

**Kent kneeled in front of Roman and looked at him"I'll never cheat on you"he whispered.**

**Roman looked at Kent and stroke his face soft"i know" he wispered soft**

**Kent blushed and bit his lip soft"Please come back to me my love"he whispered and got tears in his eyes.**

**"oh Kent, dont start crying, you know i dont like it when you cry" Roman wispered soft and hold his hand on Kents face stroking him with his finger**

**Kent closed his eyes and tears fell down his face"Please..."he begged.**

**Roman closed his eyes "im sorry" Roman wispered**

**Kent got up slow and let Roman's hand and looked at him"I'll be here when you need me"he said low and turned his back to Roman preparing to leave.**

**Roman looked at Kent" dont be like that, please try to understand " Roman wispered**

**Kent closed his eyes"I'll never forget about you"he whispered then left.**

**Roman closed his eyes and a tear fell down his face **

**Terry drove fast until he got to Roman's residence and walked outside the car,then got inside the house and walked to his room,undressed himself then walked in the showers,took a long shower,then got ready for the meet and walked to his office taking some papers from the desk and walked outside his office preparing to leave.**

**Wolf came running and looked up at Terry**

**Terry smiled to Wolf and got on one knee stroking Wolf's head soft"Hey buddy"he said smiling.**

**Wolf stroke him self to Terry then walked to the door and looked at the door then at Terry and back**

**Terry smiled and got up walking to Wolf"I'm sorry boy,I don't have time to play with you right now"he said kinda sad and walked outside.**

**Wolf followed Terry and ran to the car standing at the door**

**Terry smiled and walked to Wolf stroking his head soft"Wanna come along?"he asked smiling.**

**Wolf stroke him self to Terrys leg and looked up at him**

**Terry smiled and opened the back door for Wolf. **

**Wolf jumped in the car and lay down**

**Terry closed the door and walked to his side getting inside and took off fast.**

**After a while Wolf jumped to the front seat and lay down puttinh his head on Terrys lap**

**Terry looked at Wolf and smiled then stroke his back soft while driving fast.**

**Wolf closed his eyes and put his paw on Terrys leg**

**Terry smiled and looked at the road"Don't worry buddy,I won't leave you again"he said soft.**

**Wolf looked up at Terry and layed his head back down then let out a smal sound sounding like a smal moan**

**Terry looked fast at Wolf and laughed soft then looked back at the road"You're a funny character"he said smiling.**

**Wolf licked Terrys hand a little**

**Terry smiled"Too bad I'm only interested in humans"he said.**

**Wolf stroke his head soft to Terrys stomack and layed his head down closing his eyes**

**Terry smiled then stopped his car in front of a large building and got outside then looked at Wolf'I'll be back in 2 hours or so'he said soft"Just do as you please'he added leaving the door opened and got inside the building.**

**Wolf jumped outside and looked around befor going in into the building**

**Two bodyguards walked to Wolf and one of them kicked him hard in his stomack"Get out you stupid dog"he said mad.**

**Wolf showed his teeth to the bodyguard**

**The other bodyguard grinned and started to kick Wolf very hard in his stomack and over his head.**

**Wolf jumped and bit the guard and in his trought making him bleed heavy**

**The other bodyguard pulled out his gun shooting Wolf.**

**Wolf made a loud light sound then jumped and bit the guards hand hard where he held the gun**

**The bodyguard screamed dropping the gun.**

**Wolf pushed the guard to the ground standing on top of him and growled**

**Terry came outside a room and walked across the hall and stopped seeing Wolf and the bodyguards.Terry then walked to them and looked at Wolf"Let's go"he said and passed him to leave.**

**Wolf looked at Terry and walked after him **

**Terry walked outside and to his car getting inside then looked at Wolf and smiled.**

**Wolf stroke him self to Terrys leg**

**Terry looked at Wolf and smiled then looked at the road and at some point he widen up his eyes as his heart skipped a beat.He noticed a girl who looked like Leyla,but he saw he wasn't her as he was passing that girl and stroke Wolf's head soft then speeded up.**

**Wolf layed his head on Terrys lap again closing his eyes and his breath was fast**

**Terry looked at Wolf'Are you ok buddy?"he asked soft stroking his back gentle.**

**Wolf looked at Terry and turned licking his back thigh a little**

**Terry widen up his eyes and drove faster to Roman's place then got outside the car taking Wolf up in his arms and walked fast to his bedroom putting Wolf down on his bed and walked to a drawer taking out the first aid case and walked back to Wolf starting to treat his wounds.**

**Wolf layed still and only looked at Terry treating him**

**After Terry was done treating him,he took the case back to its place then looked at Wolf"Are you hungry?"he asked soft and smiled.**

**Wolf jumped off the bed and made a smal sound as he was in pain**

**Terry walked fast to Wolf picked him up in his arms then put him back on the bed and stroke his head soft"Stay here'he said soft"I'll bring you something good"he added and winked then left and walked downstairs and to the kitchen starting to prepare something for Wolf.**

**A scream was heard from upstairs**

**Terry dropped what he had in his hands and ran upstairs and to his bedroom running inside.**

**Wolf was not in the bed but the wardrobe closet was a little open**

**Terry looked at the bed and widen up his eyes"Wolf"he said loud"Where are you buddy?"he asked louder,getting worried.Then Terry noticed the wardrobe closet and walked to the wardrobe opening the doors wide.**

**A smal boy was sitting in the closet with his eyes shout and his hands over his mouth**

**Terry looked at the boy and smiled"How did you get here?'he asked soft then stroke his face soft.**

**The boy looked at Terry and tears fell down his face and he made a small sound like he was in pain**

**Terry picked the boy up in his arms and walked to the bed putting him down gentle and sat down in bed looking at him"Where are you hurt?"he asked soft.**

**The boy turned and showed Terry his leg where he was shoot**

**Terry got a flash when Wolf licked his injured leg and looked at the boy with big eyes"Don't tell me..."he stopped and jsut looked at him.**

**The boy looked at Terry and lifted his face up showing Terry the collar**

**Terry got tears in his eyes and slow took his hand to the collar.A lot of memories came back and Terry smiled while stroking his hand up to Wolf's face.**

**Wolf got closer to Terry and put his head on his lap**

**Terry smiled looking at Wolf and stroke his head soft"Are you a werewolf?"he asked soft.**

**Wolf looked at Terry and shook his head**

**Terry smiled"Then what are you?"he asked soft.**

**Wolf looked at Terry and looked around for something he could explain to Terry that he was created**

**Terry smiled and just looked at Wolf.**

**Wolf got slow of the bed and looked around and saw a magazin and grabbed it going back to Terry and sat down looking in it, he found a photo of some science guys and pointed to it to Terry**

**Terry looked at the pic,then at Wolf and smiled"By who?"he asked soft getting the idea.**

**Wolf looked at Terry and took a deep quick breath , and took the magazine and looked trough it then looked at Terry lifting his shoulders**

**Terry laughted soft then got up and walked to the wardrobe,took out one of his white shirts with short sleeves and got back to Wolf throwing him the shirt"You can't walk around naked"he said soft"We'll do some shopping tomorrow"he added and sat down in the bed looking and Wolf and smiling.The shirt landed on Wolf's head and back and he looked really funny.**

**Wolf pulled the shirt down from his head and folded it out looking at it then put it back on his head and looked at Terry**

**Terry laughed soft then leaned to Wolf taking the shirt from his head and took Wol's arms pulling them up and put the shirt on Wolf and stroke his face soft"You'll learn soon"he said soft and kissed Wolf's forehead soft.**

**Wolf closed his eyes and let out a smal moan **

**Terry smiled to this and leaned back looking at Wolf"You'll need a new name'he said soft then thought for a while and smiled"How about...Hikaru?"he asked soft.**

**Terry smiled"Amit?"he asked soft.**

**Wolf smiled and shock his head taking Terrys hand to his collar**

**"Do you want me to take it off?"asked Terry soft.**

**Wolf shock his head and turned the madalion and it said 'Wolf' on it**

**Terry smiled and stroke Wolf's face soft'You want to keep this name because of my collar?"he asked soft.**

**Wolf put his arms around Terry smiling wide and his smal fangs were showing**

**Terry smiled and took his arms around Wolf pulling him closer to him and closed his eyes"Thank you"he said soft.**

**Wolf smiled and licked Terrys neck slow**

**Terry smiled and looked at Wolf"You really want me that much?"he asked soft.**

**Wolf looked at Terry and did not understand but he nodded smiling**

**Terry smiled and kissed Wolf passionately.**

**Wolfs eyes got big and just looked at Terry **

**Terry broke the kiss soft and looked at Wolf"I'm sorry"he said soft'I guess i misunderstood"he added and got up.**

**Wolf looked at Terry then held out his hand to him**

**Terry smiled and took Wolf's hand pulling him in his arms,then picked him up and looked at him"Let's go and eat something"he said soft then walked outside the room.**

**Wolf put his hand s around Terry closing his eyes**

**Terry took Wolf downstairs and to the kitchen then put him down on a chair and started to prepare something for Wolf.**

**Wolf smiled and got up and walked to Terry and then jumped easy up on the counter and then sat on his knees looking at Terry and at what he was doing**

**Terry looked at Wolf and smiled"I'm glad you're better"he said soft and continued with what he was doing.**

**Wolf smiled and looked at his leg feeling some pain but not much ,Wolf looked at Terry and then looked at this knife laying there and picked it up**

**Terry looked fast at Wolf and grabbed the knife pulling it off Wolf's hand'Don't touch this again"he said serious and put the knife aside.**

**Wolf looked at Terry sceard and slow got of the counter and walked to the chair walking up on it and sat down on his knees**

**After he was done preparing the dinner,Terry walked to Wolf putting the food on the table and walked to a chair nearby sitting down and looked at Wolf.**

**Wolf looked at the food and at Terry and back and slow took some of the chicken in between his fingers and looked at it then at Terry**

**Terry smiled"I'm a good cook"he said soft"Eat"he added and winked.**

**Wolf smiled and took the food in his mouth and eat it looking at Terry while eating more**

**Terry smiled"See?"he said smiling"I told you I know how to cook"**

**Wolf smiled and was soon finished **

**Terry smiled and got up"Let's get you to bed"he said soft then walked to Wolf,picked him up in his arms and walked outside the kitchen then upstairs and to his room and put Wolf down on the bed"I have some work to do"he said"But I won't be late"he added and winked then left to his office sitting down in his chair and took some papers from the desk looking through them.**

**Wolf layed there for a while and then walked to Terrys office and layed down outside his door**

**Terry put the papers down then took the phone calling Duke.**

**"yes" Duke said**

**"Come in my office"said Terry and hung up then got up and walked to the window looking outside.**

**Duke walked down the hall to Terrys office and looked at Wolf as he knocked on the door soft to not wake him up.**

**Terry looked at the door"Come in"he said.**

**Duke open the door and looked at Terry"um..who is this?" Duke asked**

**Terry turned and looked at Duke"Who is who?"he asked a little surprised.He thought Wolf was sleeping in his bed.**

**Duke pointed down on the floor in front of him" this" Duke said**

**Terry's eyes got big and looked at Duke"Wait here"he said fast then walked to Wolf,picked him up slow and gentle in his arms then walked back to his room putting Wolf down in his bed and walked back to his office closing the door behind and walked to his desk sitting down in his chair and looked at Duke"Do you remember Wolf?'he asked.**

**"Wolf?" Duke asked**

**Terry leaned back in his chair and smiled"I thought Roman told you"he said and smiled"Wolf is a friend from my childhood.He is a wolf"he added.**

**Wolf woke up confused and walked back to Terrys office and layed down by the door again**

**"oh..the wolf , oh yeah, now i remember" Duke said **

**Terry smiled'Well...that boy is Wolf...well...kinda"said Terry and he was confused by this too.**

**"that kid is the wolf?" Duke said " how can that be?" he asked**

**Terry lifted his shoulders'Don't ask me'he said"I'm still in shock"he added and laughted.**

**Duke smiled " well, its weird but , i read somewere that they did experiments on animals , i dont remember where" he said**

**Terry smiled"Nevermind that now"he said'Roman had a heart attack"he added and looked at Duke"i want you to take his place until he gets better"**

**"what? is he ok?" Duke asked**

**Terry smiled'Yes,but he needs rest"he said.**

**"good "Duke said "you know, he has worked realy hard, he worked hard for you" Duke said**

**Terry closed his eyes"I know"he said low"I want to pay him back somehow,but i don't know how"Terry opened his eyes looking at Duke"Roman did too much for me and i really hope i'll be the leader he wants me to be"he said.**

**Duke smiled " he belives in you, he always have"Duke said and sat down in a chair" he even opened an account for you with 100.000.000.$ on" Duke said and gave Terry the papers he had in his hand" there is also a house been build, that will be in your name" Duke added**

**Terry took his hand to his head'Oh God"he said low and tears fell down from his beautiful blue eyes an dlooked at Duke"Why is he doing this?"he asked low.**

**Duke got up smiling" why do you think?" Duke said soft" he loves you" Duke said soft looking at Terry**

**Terry closed his eyes"This is too much"he whispered and looked at Duke"I...don't really know...what to say"he said low,but soft.**

**Duke smiled " if i know Roman he would say that you dont need to say anything" Duke said soft**

**Terry smiled"I got a job for you"he said turning serious.**

**"ok" Duke said looking at Terry**

**Terry took some papers from the desk and gave them to Duke"Do you know a guy named Jeffrey Scott?"he asked.**

**"yes" Duke said taking the papers**

**Terry smiled"I met him today"he said"And he's kinda trying to get in our way"he added.**

**"ok" Duke said "want me to take care of him?" Duke asked**

**Terry smiled"You know what you have to do after you kill him"he said.**

**Duke smiled and walked to the door opening it and stopped ,then looked at Terry"um..Terry" Duke said pointing down**

**Terry looked at where Duke was pointing at and stroke his head hard"Oh God"he whispered"Not again"Terry got up and walked to Wolf picking him up in his arms and looked at him smiling.**

**Wolf moan soft in his sleep cuddling to Terrys chest**

**Duke smiled " you got your self some responsebility there" Duke said soft and left**

**Terry smiled"I think I'll adopt you"he said soft looking at Wolf and started to walk with him.**

**Wolf moan a bit and open his eyes and looked at Terry and smiled , then he put his arms around Terry and kissed him**

**Terry widen up his eyes then smiled and kissed Wolf back passionately.**

**Wolf moan a bit, trying now to understand this**

**Terry moan soft in Wolf's mouth while taking him to his room and put his down gentle then broke the kiss soft and stroke his forehead"You had a hard day"he said soft"We'll continue this tomorrow"he added soft then undressed himself and got in the bed next to Wolf taking him in his arms and closed his eyes smiling.**

**Wolf layed close to Terry putting his head on his chest and stroke his hand over Terrys chest then spread his legs puting one leg over Terrys legs**

**Terry moan soft then looked at Wolf smiling"You're not tired,are you?"he asked soft.**

**Wolf looked up at Terry and smiled then kissed Terry again this time Wolf closed his eyes and moan soft**

**Terry moan soft putting his arms around Wold and kissed him back deep and passionate.**

**Wolf moan loud and looked at Terry while kissing him thinking"what is this feeling, so warm"**

**Terry stroke his hand down to Wolf's ass putting a finger inside him hard and fast then moan soft and looked at him.**

**Wolf screamed a bit closing his eyes then looked at Terry**

**Terry smiled and started to move his finger slow and gentle inside Wolf then licked his lips soft.**

**Wolf moan hard thinking "what is happening to me!"**

**Terry moved his finger faster and a bit harder inside Wolf while stroking his other hand on Wolf's chest playing slow,but hard with his nipples.**

**Wolf closed his eyes and screamed soft thinking"i wish you could understand me Terry!"**

**Terry put two fingers inside Wolf slow and gentle and kissed him slow and soft.**

**Wolf moan loud in Terrys mouth starting to move to Terrys fingers thinking "oh Terry, i feel so good" **

**Terry moan then toook his fingers out and stroke his penis to Wolf's ass making him feel how big and hard he was while playing harder and faster with his nipples.**

**Wolf looked at Terry moaning hard and looked at Terrys penis and back breathing realy heavy**

**Terry smiled and slow put his penis inside Wolf and moan then kissed him hard and passionate.**

**Wolf screamed hard in Terrys mouth and closed his eyes thinking " dont stop, dont stop"**

**Terry moan loud while breathing heavy and pushed his penis slow and gentle inside Wolf then started to lick and bit his neck.**

**Wolf screamed soft and started to push to Terrys penis a little**

**Terry moan hard and pushed a little faster inside Wolf while bitting his neck hard and kissed the spot soft.**

**"T..Terry?" a light voice came from the door**

**Wolf screamed loud**

**Terry's eyes got big.He could recognized that voice very well.Terry pulled out of Wolf and jumped off the bed looking at the door.His heart was beating fast.**

**"T..Terry?" Leyla wispered in shock and took a step back**

**Wolf looked at Terry then at Leyla sitting in the bed**

**Terry walked to a chair grabbing his pants and put them on fast then walked to Leyla"Leyla"he whispered and stroke her face soft.**

**Leyla looked at Terry then at Wolf then at Terry and took another step back and looked down"i.."Leyla wispered**

**Terry took Leyla's hand and closed the door to his room then looked at her"Let's go somewhere else"he said taking Leyla to the livingroom and sat down on the sofa looking at Leyla.**

**Leyla sat down looking down put her hand on her belly**

**"Are you ok?"asked Terry soft and stroke his fingers through Leyla's soft hair.**

**"y..yes" Leyla wispered then put her hand to her mouth and ran to the bathroom they passed on the way to the livingroom**

**Terry looked after Leyla and got up then walked after her and waited for her outside the bathroom.**

**After a little while Leyla open the door slow and looked at Terry**

**Terry looked at Leyla"I'm taking you to the hospital"he said and took Leyla's hand.**

**Leyla stopped and looked at Terry then looked down"im...not sick" Leyla wispered**

**Terry looked at Leyla"But you're very pale"he whispered worried.**

**"im...im pregnant" Leyla said fast and ran to the livingroom and sat down on the sofa putting her hands to her face**

**Terry's eyes got big and walked fast after Leyla and stood by the door looking at her"What...did you...say?"he whispered in a shock.**

**Leyla held her eyes closed"im...pregnant" she wispered**

**Terry closed his eyes"How...do you know...it's my child?'he whispered.**

**"you..are the only one..i have been with" Leyla wispered**

**Terry opened his eyes slow and walked to Leyla sitting down next to her and looked down"I...don't know...what to say"he whispered low and took a hand to his head closing his eyes.**

**Leyla cryed soft**

**Terry bit his lip hard and looked at Leyla"I...need time...to think"he said low"I'm not ready...to be a father yet"he added and looked at the wall.**

**Leyla cryed soft getting up"im...keeping it" she wispered and started to walk**

**Terry got up and walked after Leyla taking her hand"Why?"he whispered.**

**Leyla stroke her belly soft"i...got a good feeling" Leyla wispered**

**Terry put his arms around Leyla and closed his eyes"Oh Leyla"he whispered.**

**Leyla put her head on Terrys chest"i..i love you" she wispered closing her eyes**

**Tears fell down from Terry's closed eyes"I...love you too"he whispered.**

**Leyla smiled soft holding her eyes closed while ters fell down her face**

**Terry opened his eyes and looked at Leyla then dried her tears with his finger"Give me one week"he said soft.**

**Leyla stroke her hand on Terrys face soft **

**Terry smiled and kissed Leyla passionately,but deep inside his heart was tearing apart.He will lose Roman,and he will lose him for ever.**

**Leyla kissed Terry back "il be waiting" she wispered **

**Terry smiled and stroke Leyla's face soft"Take care of you"he said soft.**

**Leyla smiled "we both will" she wispered**

**Terry smiled"Good"he said soft and smiled.**

**Leyla smiled and stroke Terrys face soft before leaving**

**Terry smiled and took Leyla to the door and kissed her passionately again.**

**Leyla smiled and walked out to a limo and got inside**

**Terry looked after Leyla's limo for a while then got inside and walked to the livingroom and to the bar,took out a bottle of whisky,opened it and drank it all in one sip while tears were falling down his face and throwed the bottle hard in the wall"Fuck!"he shouted and walked to the sofa sitting down and looked down taking his head in his hands crying hard"Roman"he whispered"Roman my love"Terry cried even more.This time was over for him and Roman.Unfortunately,Terry knew that he had to marry Leyla because she was pregnant with his child and Terry had feelings for her.But the person he loved most,Roman,it will be lost forever.**

**Roman was starting to get ready to leave the hospital and was in his room packing down his clouth**

**Terry walked inside and tried to smile"Ready?"he asked soft.**

**Roman smiled and took his bag" yes my love" Roman said soft and went to Terry and kissed him soft smiling**

**Terry moan soft and kissed Roman back.His heart was aching.**

**Roman broke the kiss soft" lets go home" Roman wispered and stroke Terrys face soft**

**Terry smiled and took Roman's bag then took his hand"Yes'he said soft then took Roman outside the room,then outside the hospital and to his car putting the bag on the back seat and opened the front door for Roman.**

**Roman got inside the car smiling to Terry**

**Terry smiled back and walked on the driver's seat taking off fast.**

**"so" Roman said smiling " did anything interesting happen?" he asked soft looking at Terry**

**Terry looked at Roman"Wolf transformed into a 10 years boy"he said and smiled.**

**Roman smiled " good" he said soft**

**Terry smiled then looked back at the road.He had to tell Roman about Leyla,just he didn't know how.**

**"have you found out why i got him back for you?" Roman asked soft**

**Terry smiled"Not yet"he said looking at the road.**

**"your telling me you have not been with him yet?" Roman asked looking at Terry**

**Terry smiled and looked at Roman"Well,I did"he said soft and smiled.**

**"then you know why" Roman said smiling " now you can be a seme your self" Roman said soft looking at Terry**

**Terry smiled and looked at the road"He's a quick learner'he said.**

**Roman smiled"good " he said soft looking outside**

**Terry fell quiet and drove fast untile he got to Roman's place and got outside then walked to Roman's sode and opened the door for him.**

**Roman smiled getting outside**

**Terry took Roman's bag from the back of his car and walked to Roman taking his hand and got inside the house.**

**Roman smiled "its good to be home" he said soft "i hate hospitals" he added and walked in to the livingroom and sat down on the sofa**

**Terry smiled and walked inside the livingroom putting the bag down next to the sofa and walked to the bar taking two bottles of whisky then walked back to Roman giving him one and sat down on the sofa taking a deep sip from his bottle.**

**Roman smiled "Thank you love" he said soft opening the bottle and looked at Terry " you are quite" he said and took a deep sip of the bottle**

**Terry smiled sad and looked down"I'm not in a talkative mood"he said low and took another big sip from his bottle.**

**Roman looked at Terry and smiled pulling Terry in to his arms" tell me whats wrong my love" Roman said soft and kissed Terrys forhead soft**

**Terry closed his eyes and tears fell down his face"Leyla...came...two days ago"he whispered low.**

**Roman just hold Terry and just looked at his bottle " and..what did she want?" Roman asked **

**Terry bit his lip hard and got up then drank half of his whisky and looked at Roman"She's...pregnant"he said low.**

**Romans eyes got big and got up"what?" Roman said looking at Terry**

**Terry walked to the window looking outside while tears were falling down his face hard.Terry drank the last half of his whisky and looked at Roman"She's...keeping it"he said low.**

**Roman closed his eyes" you got a 15 year old girl pregnant?" Roman said then looked at Terry**

**Terry's eyes got big"W...What?"he whispered.**

**Roman put his bottle down " good job Terry" Roman said mad and turned to leave**

**Terry walked fast to Roman and grabbed his hand"I...didn't know...she was 15"he said low"I...thought she was 19"he added and closed his eyes.**

**Roman pulled his arm back" dose it matter?" Roman said mad" you just happen to cum inside of her or was it planed" Roman asked mad looking deep in Terrys eyes**

**Terry looked deep into Roman's eyes"I thought she was using those pills"he said"Look,do you really think I want a child?"he asked serious.**

**Roman laughted then looked at Terry"ever thought about asking before you fuck someone" Roman shouted mad " Fuck !" Roman said mad and put his hand to his face closing his eyes**

**Terry closed his eyes"Until i met Leyla I was only with you"he said low.**

**"that is what i wanted to change when i gave you Wolf back" Roman said low stroking his face with his eyes closed**

**Terry looked at Roman"I...need to talk with her"he said low"She should have told me that she was under age"**

**"it dose not matter how old she is" Roman said low" done is done, you fucked up" Roman said low and started to walk to his office**

**Terry walked after Roman"Tell me what to do"he said low.**

**"i cant" Roman said low walking into his office and sat down in his chair**

**Terry walked after Roman and closed the door and looked at Roman"I love you Roman'he whispered and tears fell down his face"I don't want to lose you"**

**Roman closed his eyes and tears fell down his face " i love you to " Roman wispered**

**Terry walked to Roman and kneeled in front of him taking his hand and looked at him"I don't know what to do"he whispered and cried"I love you too much to lose you"**

**Roman cryed soft with his eyes closed feeling his heart braking holding Terrys hand tight **

**Terry kissed Roman's hand while tears were falling heavy down his face and layed his face on Roman's hand crying silent.**

**"oh Terry" Roman cryed putting his head down on Terrys head "im losing you " Roman wispered low crying**

**"My heart will always belong to you"whispered Terry crying hard.**

**Roman cryed hard "that..means your..leaving" Roman wispered low crying**

**Terry cried even more'I...don't have...a choice"he whispered low.**

**Roman slided down from his chair taking his arms around Terry holding him tight crying hard "i love you so much" Roman wispered low**

**Terry cried hard feeling his heart breaking apart.Terry jumped to Roman and kissed him deep and pasionate putting his arms around his neck holding him tight"I love you"he whispered and kept kissing him hard.**

**Roman keept crying hard kissing Terry back"then...dont leave me" Roman wispered crying**

**Terry kissed Roman wild crying really hard"Will you...stand...seeing Leyla and...my baby?"he whispered crying.**

**"no" Roman wispered and slow pushed Terry away crying holding his hands on Terrys sholders**

**Terry got up slow and looked at Roman with sad eyes"I...kinda knew...you'll say that"he said low then turned to leave.**

**Roman got up crying and walked to the window" i...hope you will keep what i gave you" Roman wispered low closing his eyes**

**Terry looked at Roman"I...hope...I'll see you again...sometimes"he whispered and ran outside crying hard then ran inside the livingroom took a bottle from the bar and walked to the sofa sitting down,then ooened it fast and drank it all in one sip then put the bottle down and took his cell calling Leyla.**

**"yes" Leyla said soft**

**Terry closed his eyes leaning back on the sofa"How are you Leyla?'he asked soft.**

**"im doing fine" Leyla said soft smiling**

**"Do your parents know about this?" asked Terry low.**

**"yes" Leyla said **

**"What...did they say?"whispered Terry low.**

**"they are glad that you take the responsability" Leyla said soft**

**Terry bit his lip hard.He never said to Leyla that he'll take the responsability"I broke up with Roman"he said low"When can i come by and talk with your father?"he then asked.**

**"you can come now if you want" Leyla said soft **

**"I'll be there in 10 minutes then"said Terry and hung up then walked outside and to his car taking off fast and ten minutes later he stopped in front of Maximilian di Rovena mansion and got outside the car and rang at the gate.**

**Meanwhile,Diane,Leyla's best friend,was paying her a visit.They were in Leyla's bedroom and Diane just found out about what happened.Diane took a sip from her juice and looked at Leyla smiling"Well,that was kinda a shock"she said"How did your father take the news?"she then asked.**

**" well, after i have talked to Terry and told dad that he loved me, he smiled, but i dont know" Leyla said leying on her back on the bed**

**Diane looked at Leyla"Are you sure about this?"she asked"I mean did he tell you that he wants the baby?"**

**Leyla fell quite"im..gona keep the baby no matter what" she said soft and stroke her belly**

**Diane looked down"But you're only 15 Leyla"she said low and looked at her friend"What do you know about Terry anyway?You only met him twice"**

**Leyla smiled " i got a good feeling" she said closing her eyes " i know he is the one" she wispered stroking her belly**

**Diane smiled"You really love him,ha?"she said soft"Is he handsome?"she then asked looking at Leyla smiling.**

**Leyla looked at Diane" he is so beautifull, and i love him so much, you have no idea" Leyla said soft smiling**

**Diane smiled"I wish i could met the guy who stole your heart"she said soft.**

**Leyla smiled " you will" she said soft**

**That was the moment Terry rang at the gate.Diane looked at the window,then at Leyla"Do you expect someone?"she asked.**

**Leyla jumped up from the bed and walked to the window smiling and smiled " he is here" she said smiling and blushed soft**

**Diane got up and walked to the window.She widen up her eyes and opened her mouth blushing"Wow!"she said in an amazed voice.**

**A servant walked to the gate and opened it.**

**Terry looked at the servant"I'm here to see Maximilian din Rovena'he said'I'm Terry Taylor"he added.**

**The servant took Terry inside the house and to the livingroom and left.Terry got inside and leaned on the wall closing his eyes.**

**Moments later Maximilian came walking and looked at Terry serious while walking to him**

**Terry opened his eyes and looked at Maximilian.**

**"Terry Taylor" he said and hold out his hand" Im Maximilian di Rovena" he said serious**

**Terry took Maximilian's hand"I know"he said.**

**"this way" Maximilian said and walked to his office and sat down in his chair waiting for Terry**

**Terry walked after Maximilian in his office and closed the door behind,then walked to a chair in front of Maximilian's desk and sat down looking at Maximilian. **

**Maximilian looked at Terry " do you usualy sleep with underage girls?"Maximilian asked looking at Terry**

**Terry leaned back in his chair"If I knew she was 15, I would have never touch her"he said serious.**

**"but you did" Maximilian said serious " and i hope you take resposability for your actions" he added leaning back looking at Terry**

**Terry looked deep into Maximilian's eyes"I broke up with Roman and I intend to marry Leyla"he said serious.**

**"good" Maximilian said serious**

**Terry got up"I came here to ask you for your daughter's hand"he said.**

**Maximilian looked at Terry " you got my blessing" he said and got up" but you better not hurt her in any way" he added serious**

**Terry smiled'Thank you father"he said soft"I promise I will take good care of her and my son"**

**"good" Maximilian said and walked to Terry " im glad its you" he said and smiled to Terry**

**Terry smiled"And why's that?"he asked smiling.**

**"because you alredy got your life in order and can take care of her " Maximilian said leaning on the desk**

**Terry smiled sadly"It's all thanks to Roman"he said low and looked down"he took care of me since i was 9"he added getting tears in his eyes.He never felt so empty inside.He loves Roman so much,yet he had to leave him.**

**Maximilian looked at Terry " i heard you two were lovers" he said **

**Terry looked at Maximilian with tears in his eyes"We...were...for 14 years"he whispered.**

**Maximilian looked at Terry " did you leave him for Leyla?" he asked**

**Terry closed his eyes"Yes"he said low.**

**Maximilian walked to Terry taking him in his arms" maybe it was time to stand on your own feet, starting a family" he said soft**

**Terry blushed light and moan soft.Maximilian was very beautiful."I...guess so"he whispered.**

**Maximilian smiled to this still holding Terry" i know what its like to have a lover, but soner or later you have to move on" he said soft and stroke Terrys hair**

**Terry closed his eyes moaning soft"I..."he stopped and kissed Maximilian passionately.**

**Maximilian kissed Terry back and broke it soft and smiled to Terry " i guess we will get along just fine" he said soft stroking Terrys face soft smiling**

**Terry smiled"Roman will always have the first place in my heart"he said soft and smiled.**

**"i hope Roman will not be a problem, and i hope you will not hurt my Leyla by leaving her for him again " Maximilian said looking at Terry**

**Terry smiled closing his eyes"I already lost him"he said"Roman will never forgive me for this"Terry looked at Maximilian"Don't worry Maximilian,I will not hurt Leyla in any way"he added soft.**

**Maximilian smiled " good, im glad to hear that" he said **

**Terry smiled"Well,I'll take my leave now"he said and turned to leave"I still have a lot of work to do"he added and started to walk.**

**Maximilian smiled" il take care of everything for the wedding" he said looking at Terry**

**Terry smiled and looked at Maximilian"Thank you"he said then walked to the door,opened it and left getting inside the livingroom and walked outside it preparing to leave.**

**"Terry" Leyla said from the top of the stairs smiling**

**Terry looked up at leyla and smiled"Hey"he said soft.**

**Leyla smiled and walked down and to Terry" how did it go?" she asked soft**

**Terry smiled taking Leyla in his arms and kissed her soft"Ready to become Leyla Taylor?"he asked soft and smiled.**

**Leyla blushed hard and took her arms around Terry"Yes" she wispered soft smiling**

**Terry smiled and kissed her passionately"I'll take good care of you and my son"he said soft and stroke Leyla's face soft.**

**Leyla smiled "i know" she wispered soft **

**Terry smiled and stroke his hand down to Leyla's belly stroking it soft"Be good Tony"he said soft.Tony was the name of Terry's best friend from when he was at the orphanage.**

**"yes" Leyla wispered soft smiling**

**Terry smiled"Good"he said soft then broke the embrance"I have to go now"he said"But i'll see you soon Leyla"he added soft and smiled stroking her face soft.**

**Leyla blushed light" yes" she said soft "i..love you" she wispered soft**

**Terry smiled"I love you too Leyla"he said soft"You and Tony"he added smiling and kissed her passionately while stroking her belly soft.**

**Leyla moan soft and smiled to Terry**

**Terry smiled then kissed her again before leaving outside and to his car and took off fast.Terry drove fast until he got to Roman's place and got outside the car and walked inside the house going straight to Roman's office and knocked.**

**Duke came walking" he is not there" Duke said " he took off , what happend here?" Duke asked**

**Terry looked at Duke'I need to see him"he said fast"Where is he?"he asked.**

**" your guess is as good as mine" Duke said "i dont know where he went" he said**

**Terry hit the wall hard making a big hole in it and looked down"No"he whispered and got tears in his eyes"Where are you my love?"he whispered to himself while tears fell down his face.**

**Roman drove fast and got to his old hang out when he was 19, he stopped and got out of his car and walked inside and starit to the bar ordering two bottles of whisky and sat down in a sofa leaning back**

**A guy noticed Roman when he came inside and looked at him all the way until he sat down on the sofa then blushed and smiled.**

**Roman opend a bottle and drank half of it then lean back closing his eyes , he felt empty inside, he had lost what he loved most in this world and his heart was removed from his body the moment Terry left the house**

**The guy got up and waked to Roman"You look like you need some company"he said soft and sat down next to Roman looking at him"Heart broken?"he then asked.**

**Roman looked at him and took his bottle" how can you be heart broken when you dont have a heart no more" Roman said low and drank a lot from the bottle**

**The guy looked down"You know,I've been in love with you for more than 5 years now"he said low and looked at Roman"He never deserved you"he added.**

**Roman looked at the guy" get lost" Roman said and drank more**

**The guy grabbed the bottle from Roman's hand and leaned to him giving him a passionate and deep kiss moaning hard in his mouth.**

**Roman pulled back and got up " take a hint" he said mad and wanted to leave**

**The guy got up grabbing Roman's arm"Why are you pushing me away?"he asked"Am I not good enough for you?"he whispered.**

**Roman grabed the guys neck" 14 years " he said cold" 14 years i took care of him , for 14 years i loved him , he was good enough for me" Roman said cold pushing the guy to the wall hard still holding his neck**

**The guy got scared and closed his eyes"But...he left you"he whispered scared.**

**Roman looked in his eyes " because of a mistake" Roman said cold and got tears in his eyes" a fucking mistake" he said mad and let go of the guy**

**Roman's cell rang.**

**Roman picked up his cell still looking at the guy" Yes" Roman said cold**

**"Where are you?"asked Terry worried.**

**Roman closed his eyes " d..does it matter?" Roman said and bit his lip soft**

**Terry closed his eyes"I...know...you hate me now"he whispered"But...I need to see you"he added soft.**

**"i..i cant" Roman said low and went back to his table sitting down in the sofa**

**Terry bit his lip hard"I love you Roman"he whispered and broke down in tears"Oh God,I should have never go to that stupid party"**

**Roman lean back and closed his eyes while tears fell down his face" it..was your duty...as new leader" Roman said low**

**Terry put his hand to his face crying hard"I...know'he whispered"But.."Terry stopped and cried even more.**

**"Terry" Roman said low" please, dont cry, go back to her...and forget ..about me" Roman wispered low and put a hand to his chest while tears fell heavy down his face and neck**

**Terry slided down the wall and looked down"I'm...marrying...Leyla"he whispered low"I...already gave a name...to my son"**

**Roman put his hand to his face and cryed soft**

**Terry closed his eyes again"I'll never forget about you"he whispered"You are the love of my life and always will be"Terry hung up and cried hard.**

**Roman put his hands to his face crying hard , then got up and throwed his cell in the floor" Fuck!" he shouted mad and walked to the door to leave**

**The guy from before ran to Roman and put his arms around him leaning his head on his back"Forget about Terry"he whispered low"Fuck me and release your anger on me"**

**Roman cryed with his eyes closed and just stood there**

**The guy cried"Please Roman"he whispered"I beg you,don't cry"**

**Roman cryed , then turned and kissed the guy passioned holding his eyes closed**

**The guy moan loud in Roman's mouth while tears fell down his face and kissed him back deep and passionate.**

**Roman draged the guy with him to the bathroom while tears still fell down his face and while kissing him passioned , he openn the guys pants and pulled them down and lifted the guy up on the counter there and pulled his pants off while still kissing him**

**The guy put his arms around Roman's neck and kissed him hard"My heart is in pain seeing you cry"he whispered and moan loud and hard"I love you so much Roman"**

**Roman moan loud and took the guy hard and deep " say my name, tell me you love me" Roman wispered while tears fell down his face holding his eyes closed**

**The guy screamed as loud as he could.He has dreamed of this for so long"I love you Roman"he whispered and moan hard grabbing his shoulders and moving his hips hard to him"Fuck me hard,make me yours"the guy screamed louder out of pleasure.**

**Roman grabed his legs pushing them up and took him harder and as deep as he could moaning loud while biting his neck a little harder**

**The guy screamed wild"Oh God Roman"he whispered and moan wild"I have dreamed of this,I love you"the guy screamed out of pleasure"I'm crazy about you my love"The guy pushed hard to Roman's penis.His heart was beating fast and his whole body was burning up inside.**

**Roman moan loud almost screamed taking the guy wild "oh god" Roman wispered pushing in hard " im ..gona cum" he wispered and licked the guys neck hard and bit harder **

**The guy screamed loud"I'm...Josh...Carter"he whispered between his loud and hard moanings"Your...faithful...servant"Josh grabbed tighter around Roman's neck and kissed him deep and hard pushing to his penis harder and moan out loud in his mouth.**

**Roman closed his eyes pushing in harder and deeper inside of Josh then broke the kiss and trowed his head back screaming hard cumming hard inside of him**

**Josh screamed wild feeling Roman's warm sperm inside of him then he throwed his head back fast screaming out loud and cum heavy.**

**Roman grabed around Josh and hold him close to him hard breathing fast holding his eyes closed, then pictures of Terry in his mind , he hold tight around Josh" god" he wispered low and ters fell down his face**

**Josh grabbed around Roman and hold him tight."Oh God"he whispered and he closed his eyes.Tears fell down his face"I..."Josh stopped and broke down in tears.He felt so powerless and his heart was shattered into pieces because of Roman's pain.**

**Roman just hold around Josh and cryed soft"i..i...i love him..so much" Roman wispered low holding Josh hard**

**Josh cried hard holding around Roman tight"Why...can't you...be lovers?"he whispered low.**

**Roman pulled out of Josh closing his pants" he..will marry, i..cant watch them together" Roman wispered low while tears fell down his face**

**Josh put his pants on and looked at Roman"You can...see eachother...at your place"he said low.**

**"its not the same" Roman said low"it will never be the same again" he said and walked to the door to leave**

**Josh walked to Roman and put his arms around him"Please take me with you"he whispered"I want to protect you,to be by your side"**

**Roman put his hand to his face, that was the words Terry said, i want to protect you and be by your side, Roman broke down in tears "oh god, Terry" Roman wispered low**

**Josh closed his eyes and let go of Roman"I'll come soon to see you"he said low and left outside the bathroom,then outside the bar and to his car taking off fast.**

**Terry was in his office and was crying silent.He had already drink 5 bottles of whisky,all in 30 minutes and now he was leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed.Suddenly,he opened his eyes and took the phone calling Duke.**

**"yes" Duke said**

**"Come in my office"said Terry serious and a little cold then hung up.**

**Duke walked to Terrys office and knocked **

**"Come in"said Terry leaning back in his chair and looked at the door.Something changed in his eyes.He had an icy look now.**

**Duke walked inside**

**Terry smiled in a coldly way"I want you to bring Reynold from the cellar"he said serious.**

**"ok" Duke said and left , when he got to the hall the door rang, Duke went and open the door**

**Josh looked at Duke"I wanna talk with your leader"he said cold.**

**" i dont know if that is a good idea but, what is this about?" Duke asked**

**Josh gave a cold look to Duke"I'll talk with him personally"he said cold and annoyed that this guy was questioning him.**

**"hm" Duke said picking up his cell calling Terry**

**Terry picked up"Yes"he said cold.**

**"a guy at the door whats to talk to you" Duke said**

**"I don't have tome for idiots"said Terry cold"Tell him to come another time"**

**" another time" Duke said "Mr.Taylor is bussy"**

**Josh knitted his eyebrows and grabbed the cell from Duke's hand"It's about Roman you asshole"he said cold and mad.**

**Terry widen up his eyes"If it's not important,I'll kill you"he said cold and hung up.**

**Josh gave the cell back to Duke and grinned"Let me pass"he said cold.**

**"i realy know what you are doing, you are moving in to something sensitiv" Duke said serious and moved a side to let him in**

**Josh passed Duke and stopped then looked at him"That doesn't concern you"he said cold then left to Terry's office and knocked.**

**Terry was looking outside the window"Come in"he said cold without looking at the door.**

**Josh walked inside and slam the door shot and looked at Terry**

**Terry knitted his eyebrows and looked at Josh"Watch your manners"he said cold and a little mad.**

**"how can anyone hurt someone that deep" Josh said cold " you have no heart"**

**Terry moved fast and grabbed Josh's neck"It was a very bad idea to piss me off"he said in a cold as steel voice looking deep into Josh's eyes with his icy look while holding his neck tigher and tighter.**

**Josh grabed Terrys arm " Roman can never forget you, you ripped his heart out and he cant stop crying, he will never love again because of you" Josh said mad**

**Terry hit Josh hard in his face twice and grabbed his shirt looking deep in his eyes"Do you really think i wanted to be like this?"he asked mad"I love Roman with all my heart,but i didn't have a choice"he added low and closed his eyes.**

**" From now on i will take care or Roman and make him mine, you can forget to ever see him again" Josh said cold**

**Terry looked fast at Josh giving him an icy look"You have 1 minut for Roman to accept you"he said cold taking his cell searching for Roman's number then gave the cell to Josh"When time's up,I'll kill you if he refuses you"he added cold and got up.**

**"Roman smacked his cell in the floor and broke it at the bar, its no use calling him" Josh said **

**Terry grinned"You have his second cell number there"he said cold crossing his arms on his chest and looked at Josh with his cold eyes.**

**Josh hit send calling Roman**

**"yes" Roman said driving**

**"Hey love"said Josh soft"How are you?"**

**Terry gave a mad look to Josh.**

**"how do you think i am?" Roman said low**

**Josh bit his lip hard for not to cry"I...know how much you need someone by your side"he whispered"Can I...hope you'll accept me...by your side?"he whispered soft.**

**Roman smiled a little while tears fell down his face" you..know how much ilove Terry" Roman said low" i dont know if i would be a good companion to you when i just got my heart broken" Roman said low**

**Josh smiled"I love you so much"he whispered soft.**

**"You got 30 more seconds"said Terry cold.**

**Romans eyes got big "was that...Terry?" Roman asked then almost hit a car droping his cell**

**Josh got worried hearing the sound of the brakes"Roman!"he shouted worried.**

**Terry's eyes got big and ran to Josh grabbing the cell from his hand"Roman"he shouted very worried"Roman"Terry kept calling Roman.**

**Roman held his hand to his face breathing fast then grabed the cell" what are you doing..with Terry" Roman asked taking a deep breath leaning back in his seat breathing fast**

**Terry got tears in his eyes"Thank God you're allright"he whispered soft and closed his eyes.**

**"Terry?" Roman wispered and closed his eyes **

**Terry smiled"Yes"he said soft"Do you...want this guy...in your life?"he then whispered low.**

**Roman bit his lip soft"oh Terry...im..so alone..i need someone, anyone" Roman wispered low" il kill my self if ..."Roman stopped holding his eyes closed and tears fell down his face**

**Terry smiled sadly and closed his eyes"I...understand"he whispered"Do...what you have to do...just...don't take your life"Tears fell down Terry's face.**

**Joshs eyes got big looking at Terry**

**Roman cryed soft" i..il love you...always" Roman wispered low**

**Terry took his hand to his face and cried hard"I'll...never forget you...my love"he whispered"I..really hope...you can...forgive me...one day...and...you'll wish...to meet...Tony"Terry whispered between his heavy tears.**

**Roman cryed " so..thats his ..name" Roman wispered low" il..wish you..luck" Roman wispered then broke hard down crying **

**Terry fell down in his knees broking down in tears and grabbing his chest hard"Oh God"he whispered crying hard"Please...don't cry...I beg you Roman"**

**Roman could not stop and he was hurting so bad that he could not wisper anything else than" Terry"**

**Josh lean to the wall crying**

**Terry could not feel anything.His mind was absent.The only thing he could think of was his beloved Roman.Terry never cried so much in his life and couldn't stop crying"Roman my love"he whispered"Roman,my beloved Roman"**

**Roman cryed getting out of the car, he could almost not breath , Roman fell to his knees crying hard"oh god" he wispered low holding his chest hard, it was hurting bad, not only by heart break , but it was like someone drove a knife in to it**

**Terry got up slow"Let's leave together somewhere far away"he whispered and smiled"Let's forget about everyone"**

**Josh looked at Terry with tears in his eyes**

**Roman cryed " you..got resposability" Roman wispered and wanted to scream out of pain**

**Terry smiled"Who cares about that?"he said and laughed while tears were falling down his face"She wants that baby,not me"**

**"and Jedah?" Roman wispered biting his teeth together**

**Terry laughed out loud in a strange way"That broke up apart from the first place"he said and smiled"I just want you Roman,i don't care about everything else"said Terry smiling.Whoever was looking in Terry's eyes at that moment,could tell that Terry wasn't there.Something changed in him.**

**"i built it for you" Roman said " you better not tear it apart , or im taking it back" Roman said mad**

**Terry smiled"Come on Roman"he said smiling"You know that the only way for us to be together is to leave US"**

**"i..worked to hard for..this" Roman said biting his teeth together hard" give me Josh, now" Roman said mad**

**Terry walked to Josh and gave him the cell.**

**Josh took the cell"Yes"he said soft.**

**"Come..and get me, im on the...Gregory Road..im...having another ..heart attack" Roman said and screamed soft**

**Josh's eyes got big"I'm on my way"he said fast and hung up then throwed the cell to Terry and wanted to leave fast.**

**Terry took the cell and grabbed Josh's arm"What happened?"he asked worried starting to get to his senses.**

**Josh pulled his arm back" why do you care" Josh said cold and started to run**

**Terry ran after Josh grabbing his arm again"Tell me"he said icy cold.**

**"he is hurting" Josh shouted " now let me go" he yelled pulling his arm back and started to run**

**Terry ran after Josh"I'm coming with you"he said fast while passing Josh and ran outside then stopped and waited for Josh.**

**Josh ran to his car getting in**

**Terry walked fast to Josh's car and got inside then looked at Josh"Drive fast"he said.**

**"get out" Josh yelled mad starting the car**

**Terry looked outside"Just drive"he said cold.**

**"Fuck" Josh said and took of fast**

**Terry closed his eyes.He prayed that nothing wrong happen to Roman.**

**Josh drove fast , he was mad at Terry for hurting Roman" What did he mean he had another heart attack" Josh asked Terry looking at the road**

**Terry looked fast at Josh with big eyes"Drive as fast as you can"he said scared.**

**Josh drove faster"has it happend before?" he asked sceard**

**"Yes"whispered Terry closing his eyes.He was scared to death"Please drive faster"he whispered low.**

**Josh got tears in his eyes driving as fast as he could" if...you love him..so much, how could you do this to him..knowing how he feels?" Josh wispered low**

**Terry looked outside"A 15 years old girl is pregnant with my child"he said low.**

**"you cheated on him?" Josh asked**

**Terry closed his eyes"I...just wanted...to be a seme...once"he said low.**

**"how could you do that to him, i..would never done anything to hurt him" Josh said low and tears fell down his face**

**Terry looked at Josh"It's...too late...for regrets"he whispered and tears fell down from his eyes.**

**"let me take care of him" Josh said **

**Terry leaned in his seat and closed his eyes"Please take good care of my Roman"he whispered low.**

**"i will" Josh wispered then they arrived at where Roman was , Josh stopped behind his car seen Roman and ran out of the car**

**Roman was on his knees with his hands on his chest screaming soft**

**Terry ran outside the car fast and ran to Roman picking him up in his arms and looked at him with teary eyes"Let's get you to the hospital"he whispered and tears fell down his face.**

**"Terry" Roman wispered then fainted, he had been holding him self back to not faint for so long**

**Josh looked at them , then ran to the car waiting for Terry with Roman**

**Terry ran to the car holding Roman in his arms and jumped in the back seat holding Roman head and looked at Josh"Full speed"he said scared and worried.**

**Josh took of fast and looked back at Roman at times**

**Terry was kissing Roman's lips soft from time to time and stroke his face soft while his warm tears were falling down his face and down to Roman's cheek.**

**Josh got tears in his eyes, that should have been him back there with Roman**

**Terry had eyes only for Roman.Terry was crying silent while was taking his pulse from time to time and was kising him soft.He loved him so much,he was so afraid to lose him.**

**Terrys cell rang**

**Terry picked his cell slow"Yes"he whispered crying silent.**

**"i..miss you...what is wrong?" Leyla asked worried**

**Terry looked at Roman"Roman...is having a heart-attack...again"whispered Terry low.**

**Leyla closed her eyes putting her hand to her chest hearing Terry was with Roman"is...he ok?" she wispered low**

**Terry closed his eyes"I...don't know yet"said Terry low.**

**"are...you with him...again?" Leyla wispered low**

**Terry widen up his eyes"Oh God Leyla"he said"Look,you already know my feelings for Roman.We're not together anymore,but I can't turn my back to him when he needs me"he added.He figured out Leyla was jealous,but was a little shock for him that she was that jealous.**

**Josh looked at Terry then at the road mad**

**"im..im sorry...im..just a ..little scared" Leyla wispered low**

**Terry closed his eyes"Why?"he asked low.**

**"because...i..love you..and im scared..to lose you" Leyla wispered**

**Terry bit his lip hard"You're not gonna lose me"he said soft then looked at Roman getting tears in his eyes.His heart was hurting so much.**

**"will...you come by..later?" Leyla asked**

**"Yes"said Terry.**

**"il..be waiting" Leyla wispered**

**Terry hung up and broke down in tears holding Roman tight to his chest.**

**" god damit Terry" Josh said low driving fast with tears in his eyes**

**Terry looked at Josh"I'll let you release your anger once I know Roman is safe"he whispered.**

**"thats not it" Josh said low" Roman will only hurt more if you are around" Josh said" he knows you are leaving, so why are you giving him more pain"**

**Terry closed his eyes"You're...right"he whispered and looked at Roman with teary eyes"I'll...leave...once we get to the hospital"he added low then looked at Josh"Please call me and let me know if he's ok"he whispered and tears fell down his face.**

**"i will" Josh said low driving fast**

**"Thank you"whispered Terry and kissed Roman while crying"I...love you...so much"he whispered and stroke Roman's face soft"Oh God,it hurts so much"Terry grabbed his chest crying even more.**

**Josh drove fast getting to the hospital minutts later**

**Terry got outside the car with Roman in his arms and ran inside the hospital"I need a doctor"he shouted.**

**Kent looked at the door seen Roman then ran to them " god , Roman" Kent said looking at him " this way" Kent said and walked fast to a room near by**

**Terry followed Kent fast and put Roman down on the bed slow and took his hand getting tears in his eyes.**

**Josh follow them**

**Kent was preparing everything fast " i told you that he needed rest" Kent said serious then ripped open Romans shirt connecting him up to a machine**

**Terry looked at Kent with sad eyes"It's...my fault"he whispered then leaned to Roman kissing him passionately and warm tears fell down on Roman's lips from Terry's eyes"I will always love you Roman"he whispered"Goodbye my love"Terry let go of Roman's hand and looked at Kent"Please...save him"he whispered then ran outside the room crying hard and ran outside the hospital.**

**"what?" Kent said and looked at Josh while taking Romans pulse**

**Josh looked at Roman,then at Kent"They...broke up"he said low.**

**Kent looked at Roman " oh Roman" Kent wispered and stroke his face then held his hand on his face while looking at the monitor**

**Josh felt jealous inside and looked at Kent"What's your relationship with Roman?"he asked.**

**Kent got up" i used to be his lover" Kent said walking to the drawer taking out a needle and filled it with something**

**Josh looked at Kent and smiled"I've been in love with him for over 5 years"he said soft then looked at Roman"Let's let him choose between us"he added and smiled.**

**Kent looked at Josh and walked to Roman sitting down " Roman needs rest, he doesnt need this right now" Kent said taking Romans arm giving him the shoot looking at Roman **

**Josh walked to Kent and stroke his back soft then looked at Roman"I love him so much"he whispered getting tears in his eyes.**

**Kent looked at Roman putting his hand on his chest " so do i" Kent said soft" so do i"**

**Josh closed his eyes and tears fell down his face"I...hate Terry...for making Roman suffer...so much"he whispered and grabbed his chest"I..can't stand...seeing Roman cry...so much"**

**" maybe its for the best Terry left, Roman will not get to recover fast if he is around" Kent said soft looking at Roman still having his hand on Romans chest**

**Josh looked at Kent"You're right"he said"Terry never deserved Roman"**

**"dont say that" Kent said " Roman loved him, i..cant even think how he must feel right now" Kent said low and a tear fell down his face, feeling realy sorry for Roman who had to go through this**

**Josh bit his lip hard'Believe me...I know'he whispered and fell down in his knees crying hard grabbing his chest"How could he cheat Roman?"he whispered crying"How could he get a 15 years old pregnant?"Josh cried even more.**

**"what?" Kent said and looked fast at Josh then at Roman " oh my god" Kent wispered and stroke Romans face soft and lean to him" il be here for you" he wispered in Romans ear then looked at Roman and lean down slow and kissed Romans lips soft**

**Roman moan a little**

**Josh looked fast at Kent and got up then looked at Roman"Roman'he whispered.**

**Kent looked at Roman and smiled stroking his face soft" welcome back handsome" Kent wispered soft smiling**

**Roman smiled a little and open his eyes slow looking straight in to Kents eyes**

**Josh closed his eyes"I...think...I'll have my leave now"he said low then turned to leave.**

**Roman looked at Josh" thank..you" Roman wispered**

**Josh smiled and looked at Roman"I'll...be here...if you ever...need me'he whispered getting tears in his eyes and ran outside the room.**

**Roman looked at Kent" i..guess im back here,ha?" Roman wispered**

**Kent smiled and stroke Roman's face soft"Yes,but i'll take good care of you"he said soft.**

**Roman smiled a little looking at Kent **

**Kent leaned to Roman and kissed him passionately"Rest my love'he whispered then broke the kiss soft and smiled stroking Roman's face soft.**

**Roman smiled then pulled Kent to him and kissed him passioned**

**Kent moan loud and his breathing was becoming heavy.**

**Roman moan soft putting his toung inside of Kents mouth and played slow and soft with his toung**

**Kent moan hard in Roman's mouth,then kissed him back deep and passionate"God,I love you so much Roman"he whispered and moan again"My beloved Roman"**

**Tears fell down Romans face "dont...call me beloved " Roman wispered low**

**Kent looked at Roman and closed his eyes"I..I'm sorry"he whispered then got up"You should...sleep"he added.**

**Roman layed back closing his eyes"i...guess your right" Roman wispered low as tears keept falling down his face**

**Kent put a hand to his face"How...can i...help you?"he whispered then bit his lip hard and looked at Roman.**

**Roman bit his lip soft"help me...to..forget" Roman wispered and then cryed silent**

**Kent took Roman's hand and smiled"I love you Roman'he said soft.**

**Roman looked at Kent "i..i..i cant say it yet" Roman wispered**

**Kent smiled and stroke Roman's face soft"You don't have to"he said soft"I'll always be here for you no matter what"he added and winked.**

**Roman smiled a little while tears still fell down his face" thank you" he wispered**

**Kent smiled then leaned to Roman and kissed him passionately"Now get some rest"he whispered soft and stroke Roman's forehead"You need it to recover"**

**Roman stroke Kents face" thank you" Roman wispered closing his eyes and turned his head letting the tears fall down his face to the pillow**

**Kent smiled sadly then walked to the door slow,opened it,then looked at Roman getting tears in his eyes and left closing the door slow behind him and put his hands to his back leaning on the door and slided down a little while closing his eyes and cried silent.**

**Josh looked at Kent then walked out of the hospital and picked up his cell calling Terry**

**Terry was outside the hospital leaning on the wall with his eyes closed.He picked his cell"Yes"he whispered while tears were falling down his face heavy.**

**Josh walked two steps and hung up looking at Terry**

**Terry hung up and opened his eyes slow"How...is he?"he whispered looking at the road.**

**"He is awake" Josh said low and sat down on a bench looking down**

**Terry walked to Josh and sat down next to him,then looked at him"Kent...will take good care of him"he said low.**

**"they..used to be..lovers?" Josh asked low**

**Terry looked down"Yes"he said low then got up"Can you...give me a ride home?"he asked low then looked at Josh. **

**"Yeah" Josh said low and walked to his car getting inside**

**Terry walked slow to Josh side then looked at the hospital once more"Goodbye my love'he whispered before getting inside the car and leaned back closing his eyes and let the tears bathing his beautiful face.**

**Josh got tears in his eyes loking at the hospital then took off fast**

**Terry was quiet all the way to Roman's place.The only thing he could think of was Roman.All the memories of them together since the day Roman rescued Terry until the present day were flashing through Terry's mind.**

**Josh stopped in front of Romans place and looked down**

**Terry looked at Josh"Thank you...for everything"he said low"If you ever...need me...just give me a call"he added before getting outside the car and turned starting to walk slow to the door.**

**Josh looked at Terry while tears fell down his face then took off fast**

**Terry walked inside the house then walked upstairs and to his office getting inside and walked to his desk sitting down in his chair and called Duke.**

**"yes" Duke said kinda sad**

**Terry leaned back in his chair closing his eyes"Bring Reynold to me"he said low.**

**"look" Duke said sad"i think you better come up and talk to Wolf first, he...he is just crying, and i cant make him stop" Duke said low**

**Tery got up fast and ran outside his office and walked fast straight to his room getting inside and walked to Wolf taking him in his arms"What's wrong?"he whispered holding Wolf tight in his arms.**

**Duke looked at them and left the room**

**Wolf was crying hard holding a hand on his chest**

**Terry picked Wolf up in his arms and walked to the bed laying down in it with Wolf on top of him and stroke his hair soft"I wish I could understand your pain"he whispered and closed his eyes.**

**Wolf looked at Terry crying, then put one hand on Terrys chest over his heart and put Terrys hand over his chest where his heart was thinking " i can feel your pain, when you are in pain, i am to"**

**Terry widen up his eyes"Did you...just said...something?"he whispered and looked at Wolf.For an unknown reason,he heard Wolf's thoughts and thought Wolf spoke.**

**Wolf widen his eyes"i..thought ' when..you are in pain..i am to" Wolf thought looking at Terry**

**Terry smiled"Thank you"he said soft"It's just...I...broke up...with Roman"he added low and closed his eyes holding Wolf tight"We'll move soon"he added and looked at Wolf.**

**Wolf looked at Terry "im...so glad you can hear me, but sad why are we leaving Roman?" Wolf thought looking at Terry**

**Terry stroke Wolf's face soft"I...made a mistake"he whispered"I'm marrying the future mother of my child"he added low.**

**Wolf looked at Terry " whats marry?" he thought**

**Terry smiled"It's when two people,a man and a woman,decide to move together and share happiness and sorrow"he said"And that's the time when decide to form a family,the time when a new life is born"**

**"oh" Wolf tought" then she will share your sorrow that we are leaving Roman to, like me" Wolf tought**

**Terry smiled"Well,not exactly like that,but you're close"he said soft stroking Wolf's hair gentle.A thought of how his child will look like came fast in Terry's mind and Terry smiled.**

**Wolf smiled " there is so much i dont understand" Wolf thought"and one thing, i..like you cooking but..i like my meat raw, if you know what i mean" Wolf thougt looking at Terry**

**Terry laughed soft"Yeah"he said smiling"And you'll have plenty of it"he added and winked feeling his penis getting hard.**

**Wolf smiled and sat up on Terry and kinda sat right on top of his croutch and looked at Terry**

**Terry moan and looked at Wolf"You're...kinda...sitting on my...umm...penis"he whispered blushing light and looked at Wolf.Terry's penis was getting harder and bigger with every second that Wolf was sitting on it.**

**Wolf smiled "i know"he tought and moved his hip a little rubbing him self on Terry**

**Terry moan and grabbed around Wolf pulling him closer and kissed him passionately while pushing himself to Wolf's ass.**

**Wolf moan hard feeling Terrys penis stroking his ass, Wolf looked at Terry"i..want to lick it" Wolf tought**

**Terry widen up his eyes and smiled'Just don't bite it"he said soft and winked.**

**Wolf smiled and got of Terry and layed between his legs" dont worry, i have done this before" Wolf thought as he open Terrys pants taking his hard penis out**

**Terry's eyes got big then burst into laugher"Ok,ok,I won't ask for details"he said smiling then layed his head on the pillow closing his eyes.**

**Wolf smiled and licked Terrys penis from the bottom and slow and hard with his whole toung to the top and licked over its head slow and soft**

**Terry moan hard grabbing the sheets"It feels so good"he whispered then moan again.**

**Wolf slow put Terrys penis in his mouth and took it all the way inside his mouth ,Wolfs fangs sligtly brushed over his penis **

**Terry screamed then moan loud and took his hand on Wolf's head while spreading his legs.**

**Wolf looked at Terry while starting to move up and down on his penis sucking soft " do you like this" Wolf tought**

**Terry moan loud almost screamed"I...just...love it"he whispered then started to move his penis in Wolf's mouth moaning hard and loud**

**"then il do it whenever you want it" Wolf thought " your my master"**

**Terry moan hard and loud"You're not my pet Wolf"he whispered then moan louder"You're my friend"**

**Wolf looked at Terry while moving faster and harder on Terry " i..dont understand" Wolf thought to him self**

**Terry moan wild holding the sheets tight pushing harder and deeper in Wolf's mouth"You'll...understand...soon"he whispered and screamed"I'll...cum"**

**Wolf put Terry hard and far inside of his mouth**

**Terry throwed his head back screaming loud and cumming heavy in Wolf's mouth.**

**Wolf looked at Terry and sucked soft and swollowed every last drop of Terrys sperm and looked at Terry**

**Terry smiled then grabbed Wolf pulling him up on him and pulled him closer for a deep and passionate kiss.**

**Wolf kissed Terry back "you tasted good" Wolf tought**

**Terry moan soft then broke the kiss slow"Thank you"he said soft and smiled"Would you like to meet Leyla?"he then asked stroking Wolf's face soft.**

**"is that that woman?" Wolf tought**

**Terry smiled"Yes"he said soft.**

**Wolf smiled "ok, i want to meet her"Wolf tought**

**Terry smiled"I need to finish something before"he said"I won't be late"he added then slow layed Wolf beside him and closed his pants then got up and walked to where Duke was"Where's Reynold?"he asked.**

**"il go get him" Duke said and walked to the celler**

**Reynold was sitting on a bench with handcuffs on and was looking down.**

**Duke unlocked the door walking inside"ok" Duke said " the boss wants to see you" he said walking to Reynold**

**Reynold grinned and lifted his dark eyes looking deep into Duke's eyes.**

**Duke smiled "ok wild cat" Duke said and grabed the cuffs pulling Raynold to his feet**

**Reynold grinned and leaned to Duke's neck bitting it hard and moan.**

**Duke moan hard closing his eyes then pulled away " knock it off " Duke said and pulled Reynold with him to the door**

**Reynold grinned cold and followed Duke and just kept looking at Duke's well-built body thinking he wanted to fuck him hard.**

**Duke took Reynold out of the room and started to walk up the smal stairs from the celler so Reynold had to walk behind Duke**

**Reynold licked his lips lustfully looking at Duke's sexy ass and leaned fast bitting Duke's ass and moan hard and loud.**

**Duke moan hard and loud and slapped Reynold's face so he let go" whats with you and bitting" Duke said then tripped in the stairs falling back**

**Reynold grinned and kneeled leaning over Duke putting his arms over his head grabbing his neck from behind and bit his lips hard then kissed him**

**wild"Release me and I'll fuck you like no one did"he whispered and moan hard in Duke's mouth playing hard with his tongue and bit it hard.**

**Duke moan loud and broke the kiss and grabed Reynolds arms and pushed him down in the stairs fast" Fuck" Duke said pulling up his cell calling Terry sitting on top of Reynold**

**"Yes"Terry picked up.**

**"um..need a little help" Duke said wiping the blood of his lip**

**"I'll be right there"said Terry and hung up then seconds later he got inside the cellar and looked at Duke,then at Reynold.**

**Duke looked at Terry" he is a bitter and fucking horny" Duke said still sitting on Reynold**

**Terry looked at Duke"Get up"he said.**

**Duke got up**

**Terry walked to Reynold and grabbed his neck pulling him up then slapped him hard over his face"Do you know who your boss is?"he asked cold giving Reynold an icy look.**

**Reynold grinned" i dont have a boss" Reynold said cold looking deep in Terrys eyes**

**Terry grinned cold"You do now"he said cold and slapped Reynold twice over his face"Follow me"he said cold letting go of Reynold's neck and turned to leave"I got a job for you"he said cold starting to walk.**

**Reynold grinned and grabed Duke and kissed him passioned "il fuck you later" he said cold then walked after Terry**

**Terry walked upstairs and to his office leaving the door opened for Reynold and walked to his chair sitting down and leaned back.**

**Reynold walked inside and looked at Terry " what the hell do you want from me?" he said cold**

**Terry grinned cold"I'll give you what you wish for"he said cold and took some papers from the table holding them out for Reynold.**

**Reynold grinned and took the papers looking at them**

**Terry smiled cold leaning back in his chair"You have the most dangerous people on that list"he said cold"You'll force them to sign some papers that I'll give them to you and you'll kill them"he added with a cold as steel voice.**

**Reynold looked at the names and looked at Terry "done" he said cold**

**Terry grinned"Be my personal killer and you'll never have to live in a cellar again"he said cold.**

**Reynold walked to the table"il kill for you, and never in the celler again, and i get to fuck Duke" he said cold**

**Terry laughed then smiled"Well,that depends on how much Duke likes you"he said and winked then got up"Oh and,I might want to fuck you someday"he said then took some papers from the table and handed them to Reynold.**

**Reynold grinned taking the papers"il do the fucking"he said cold and prepered to leave**

**Terry laughed cold"Not in this era"he said cold"There was only a guy who had the right to fuck me,and you're not him"he added coldly.**

**Reynold grinned and left**

**Terry left shortly after Reynold did and walked to his room looking at Wolf"Ready to go?"he asked soft and smiled.**

**Wolf had put on a shirt and pants and socks and was trying to figure out where the shoes was going**

**Terry smiled and walked to Wolf helping him to put the shoes on then took his hand and took him outside and to his car taking off fast,then looked at Wolf and smiled"How are you feeling?"he asked soft.**

**Wolf smiled "im feeling better" Wolf tought" but these things on my feet i dont like" the thougt and looked at the shoes**

**Terry laughed soft'You'll get used to them"he said soft then looked back at the road"Where would you like to live?"he asked soft.**

**Wolf looked at Terry " with you of course" he tought**

**Terry smiled and looked at Wolf"No doubt about it"he said soft"But I was asking if you have any preferences regarding the place where you'd like to stay"**

**"um..what?" Wolf tought confused**

**Terry laughed soft and looked at the road'Nevermind"he said soft"I'll think of something"**

**Wolf smiled and layed his head on Terrys lap**

**Terry smiled and stroke Wolf's head soft then minutes later he stopped before Maximilian's gate and got outside the car looking at Wolf and smiled.**

**Wolf walked over Terrys seat and got out**

**Terry walked to Wolf taking his hand and walked to the gate ringing.**

**A servant came outside the house and walked to the gate opening it.**

**Terry smiled"Is Miss Leyla home?"he asked.**

**The servant bowed his head'Yes"he said and stepped aside.**

**Wolf looked at the servant" he smells like sex" Wolf thought**

**Terry bit his lip hard for not to laugh and looked at the servant'Thank you"he said smiling then walked inside the gate and inside the house looking around.**

**Maximilian came down the stairs and smiled to Terry"good to have you back" he said smiling**

**Terry smiled"Good to meet you again Maximilian"he said then looked at Wolf"Leyla's father"he said soft.**

**"oh" Wolf tought and smiled**

**"please"Max said " call me Max will you" he said and then looked at Wolf" and who is this?" he asked**

**Terry smiled and took Wolf up in his arms and looked at Max"My best friend"he said soft"And he's helping me getting ready to be a father"he added soft and smiled.**

**Wolf smiled then looked at Terry "what is a father?" Wolf tought**

**Max smiled " good" he said**

**Terry looked at Wolf smiling"You'll find out soon'he thought then looked at Max"Can I see Leyla?"he asked.**

**"sure" Max said "she is in her room"**

**Terry smiled"Thanx Max"he said"I'll see you soon"he added smiling then walked upstairs and knocked to Leyla's door.**

**"Yes" Leyla said soft sitting on her bed writing**

**Terry put Wolf down gentle then took his hand and walked inside"Hey"he said soft closing the door behind and looked at Leyla"Am I disturbing?'he asked soft seeing that Leyla was busy writing something.**

**Leyla smiled and put the writing away " no, not at all" she said soft**

**Wolf looked at Leyla" thats the woman?" he thought**

**Terry smiled"Yes"he thought then took Wolf to the bed sitting him down while he was standing and looked at Leyla"Wolf wanted to know you"he said soft"Hope you don't mind"**

**Leyla smiled to Terry and looked at Wolf" not at all" she said soft "hi there, im Leyla" she said soft holding out her hand **

**Wolf looked at Leyla smiling then at her hand and at Terry then took Leylas hand slow and lean down and licked it **

**Terry laughed soft and smiled then looked at Leyla"He's our second kid"he said smiling"Wolf was initially a ...ummm...wolf"added Terry and looked at Wolf smiling.**

**Leyla laughed soft looking at Wolf then at Terry " a what?" Leyla asked smiling**

**Wolf smiled and looked at Leyla**

**Terry smiled and looked at Leyla"A wolf"he said"He was given to me by Roman when I was 14 and since then he was the best friend I had"he added soft.**

**Leyla looked at Wolf "your..a wolf?" she asked soft**

**Wolf smiled and nodded and showed her his coller**

**Terry smiled and sat down next to Leyla taking her hand and looked at her"Hope you don't mind that he'll be living with us"he said soft.**

**Leyla smiled "of course not, he is your friend and he is so cute" she said soft and stroke Wolfs head soft**

**Wolf closed his eyes then layed his head in Leylas lap the pulled fast back" what is that?" Wolf thought looking at her belly**

**Terry smiled"My son Tony"he said soft and looked at Leyla smiling holding her hand tight.**

**Leyla looked at Terry"um..what?" Leyla said kinda confused**

**Wolf smiled "there is life inside of her?" he thougt**

**Terry smiled looking at Wolf,then at Leyla"I can read his mind"he said soft"I think there's kinda a connection between Wolf and me"he added then looked at Wolf"Yes"he said soft.**

**Leyla looked at Wolf" he cant speak?" she asked soft**

**Wolf looked at Leyla**

**Terry looked at Leyla"No'he said low then looked at Wolf and stroke his face soft"I'll try my best to help you speak our language"he said soft"You're a human now"he added soft and winked.**

**Leyla smiled **

**Wolf looked down"they..did something so that i cant speak, i can scream, but nothing more" Wolf thought**

**Terry widen up his eyes"Who?"he asked and made a fist.**

**Leyla looked at Terry then at Wolf and got a little sad seen Wolf sad**

**Wolf closed his eyes "i ..dont know, but the place i grew up did it, and a lot of people with white clouth" Wolf tought then looked at Terry kinda sad**

**Terry closed his eyes"I'll get your voice back"he said serious then looked at Wolf"We'll move there,to the town you grew up in"he added.**

**Wolf widen his eyes and jumped off the bed "NO!" he thought"im not going back there, dont take me back there please, please master, dont take me back to pain" he thought looking realy sceard**

**"what is going on?" Leyla asked **

**Terry got up fast and walked to Wolf taking him in his arms pulling him closer and held him tight"Nobody will ever hurt you again"he said soft"i swear"he added"But we need to go back there to take your voice back"he whispered.**

**Wolf closed his eyes and tears fell down his face**

**Leyla got up and walked to them and stroke Wolfs hair soft" we will never let anyone hurt you, we want to help you and love you" Leyla said soft looking at Wolf then at Terry**

**Terry look at Leyla smiling soft"Thank you love"he said soft then lifted Wolf's face up and looked at him"We will take good care of you"he said soft"You just have to trust me,and trust my wife"he added soft and smiled.**

**Wolf looked at Terry then at Leyla and lean to her putting his arms around her**

**Leyla smiled and put her arms around Wolf looking at Terry**

**Terry smiled and looked at Leyla"Will you marry me tonight Leyla?"he asked soft.**

**Wolf looked at Leyla and smiled**

**Leyla looked at Terry"you..mean now?" she asked soft**

**Terry smiled"Yes'he said soft"And we'll leave this town after that"he added soft and leaned to Leyla kissing her passionately.**

**Leyla moan soft "Yes" she wispered soft**

**Terry broke the kiss soft"I'll go talk with Max about this"he said soft then kissed Leyla again and left outside the room then downstairs looking for Max.**

**Max was in his office and was going over some papers**

**Terry walked in the livingroom,then to Max's office and got inside without knocking and smiled closing the door behind and walked to Max sitting down in a chair right before Max's desk.**

**Max looked at Terry and lean back" what if i was in the middle of having sex on this desk" he said**

**Terry smiled"I would have asked the permission to join"he said.**

**Max smiled "ok , ok " Max said "but knock next time ok?" he said crossing his arms smiling" so, what can i do for you" Max asked**

**Terry smiled"What plans do you have now?"he asked smiling.**

**"well, not much " Max said "why do you ask?"**

**Terry smiled"Well then,get ready"he said and got up"We'll have a wedding"he added smiling.**

**Max smiled and got up" i like you" he said looking at Terry "you dont waste time"he added**

**Terry smiled"Will you hate me if i would tell you that after the wedding i'm taking Leyla with me and we'll move in another town?"he asked looking deep into Max's eyes.**

**"you will be man and wife" Max said smiling" if she is happy , im happy" he said**

**Terry smiled'Don't forget about Tony"he said soft and smiled.Terry already got used with the idea of being a father and he was already madly inlove of what he was sure to be his son,Tony.**

**Max smiled "of course" Max said and smiled" one more thing"he said looking at Terry**

**Terry smiled"What is it?'he asked.**

**"since my daughter is the bride" Max said standing up "i would have to ask the groom for a kiss" Max said looking at Terry**

**Terry's eyes got big and blushed soft"Well...umm..."he whispered then closed his eyes starting to breath heavy.**

**Max looked at Terry then smiled " i kissed you once before remember" Max said soft **

**Terry smiled and opened his eyes then walked to Max putting his arms around his neck and kissed him deep and passionate"Fuck me on this desk"he whispered and moan hard.**

**Max moan soft and turned Terry pressing him against the desk" you miss been fucked by him" Max wispered and open Terrys pants pulling them down and looked in to Terrys eyes**

**Terry closed his eyes and tears fell down his face"I...will always...love Roman"he whispered.**

**Max lifted Terry on to the desk pulling his pants off" will you ever go back to him?" Max wispered and licked Terrys neck while spreding his leg a part**

**Terry grabbed Max's shoulders and arched his back moaning out loud"It's...all over...between...us"he whispered crying silent.**

**Max open his pants while licking Terrys neck hard and moan soft" good" he wispered then pushed hard and fast inside of Terry spreding his legs more**

**Terry moan wild grabbing around Max and started to move his hips to Max's penis while arching his back more"You're...big"he whispered and moan loud,almost screamed.**

**Max moan hard and loud pushing in to Terry harder and deeper" il fuck you if you ever are missing it" max wispered in Terrys ear and bit his earlobe hard then licked on it**

**Terry screamed loud holding tight around Max"It's a promise"he whispered then turned his face to Max kissing him hard and deep moaning wild in his mouth.**

**Max moan hard inside of Terrys mouth and lifted Terrys legs up and pushed in deeper and deeper until he could not go more inside**

**Terry scream wild and loud letting his head back"Fuck me harder"he whispered and moan wild pushing harder to Max's penis.**

**Max started to take Terry wild pushing hard inside him and as deep as he could get moaning loud and hard**

**Terry screamed louder pushing harder to Max's penis"I'm...gonna..cum"he whispered breathing really heavy and screamed again.**

**Max moan loud " cum with me" Max wispered taking Terry even harder and faster**

**Terry grabbed around Max's neck pushing hard to him then throwed his head back screaming out loud cumming heavy.**

**Max trowed his head back pushing in deep inside of Terry and came fast inside of him , filling him with his warm sperm**

**Terry leaned back over the desk breathing fast.**

**Max was breathing fast looking at Terry "and all i asked for was a kiss" Max said smiling**

**Terry smiled and looked at Max"You deserved more than just a kiss"he said soft and smiled.**

**Max smiled and pulled out of Terry closing his pants**

**Terry got up putting his pants on and looked at Max"You didn't kill me when you found out that I got your daughter pregnant"he said then sat down in a chair looking at Max.**

**Max smiled " believe me , i wanted to" Max said "but Leyla loves you and when i heard you were gonna stand up of what you have done, i was glad" Max said looking at Terry**

**Terry smiled'She's such a good girl"he said soft and closed his eyes"I wonder what she saw in someone like me"he added low and looked down.**

**"i asked her the same thing" Max said " do you know what she said"**

**Terry smiled a little and looked at Max.**

**Max smiled"faith" Max said " that is all she said , it was faith" Max said soft**

**Terry smiled and looked down"I was wrong about her age,but I wasn't wrong about her personality"he said soft and looked at Max"She's more mature than she looks,she thinks more mature than i do"he said.**

**Max smiled " she does" he said soft**

**Terry smiled and got up"Well,it's time to get ready"he said soft and smiled then turned to leave.**

**Max smiled "do you have a ring?" he asked**

**Terry smiled and put his hand in his pocket taking out a small beautiful red box and gave it to Max smiling.**

**Max smiled "i dont need to see it" Max said handing it back" i rather see it on her finger"**

**Terry smiled taking the box back and put it inside his pocket"You will'he said then left to where Leyla was and got inside her room smiling.**

**Leyla was sitting on the bed smiling to Wolf, while he was trying to explain her something**

**Terry walked to them smiling and looked at Wolf"Do you mind if you go and take a look around?"he asked soft'I need to talk with Leyla in private"he added smiling and winked.**

**Wolf smiled and got of the bed "il be..."Wolf stopped and looked at Terry" you had sex" he thought**

**Terry smiled and took a finger to his mouth then winked.**

**Wolf smiled " see you soon" he thought"oh, tell Leyla tha i was trying to expain that i used almost 3 hours first time getting dressed" Wolf tought and smiled before leaving the room**

**Leyla smiled to Wolf**

**Terry laughted soft and looked at Leyla"He was trying to explain you that he needed 3 hours to get dressed the first time"he said smiling and walked to Leyla standing in front of her.**

**"oh" Leyla said and laughed soft"i got that he hated the shoes and it was something about clouth but nothing more" Leyla said soft looking at Terry**

**Terry smiled and took the box out of his pocket then took Leyla's hand putting the box gentle in her palm.**

**Leyla got tears in her eyes holding and looking at the box**

**Terry smiled and got down in one knee then opened the box slow and took the ring out,took Leyla's other hand and put the ring slow on her finger then hold her hand looking deep in her eyes"Will you marry me?"he asked soft. **

**Tears fell down Leylas face"oh Terry" she wispered"of course , yes" she wispered and trowed her arms around Terry**

**Terry put his arms around Leyla and picked her up in his arms then kissed her passionately"I love you Leyla,my beautiful bride"he whispered soft.**

**"i love you too Terry " Leyla wispered soft**

**Terry closed his eyes holding Leyla up and close to his chest and kissed her more while tears were falling down his face.At this point,Roman was lost forever.Maybe they will never see eachother again.Maybe Roman was better without him.Terry loved Leyla,yes,but Roman was the love of his life.He could never love anyone more than he loved him,his beloved Roman.**

**Roman was laying in the hospital bed , he was sick of been there so he pulled off the wire that was atatched to him and the monitor and got up starting to get dressed **

**Kent walked inside seconds later and stopped seeing Roman dressed"Where...are you...going?"he whispered and looked down.**

**Roman looked at Kent"im going home"he said " i hate hospitals"**

**Kent looked at Roman"But you're still sick"he said low"Do you want to go back here again?"he then asked looking deep into Roman's eyes.**

**Roman smiled "i was hoping you would come with me" Roman said and grabed his bag**

**Kent widen up his eyes blushing hard"C..Come...with you?"he whispered getting tears in his eyes.**

**"yeah" Roman said " you heard me"**

**Kent smiled"I'd love to"he said soft and walked to Roman kissing him passionately.**

**Roman kissed Kent back and broke it soft " i guess you are driving?" he said soft stroking Kents face soft**

**Roman's cell rang.**

**Roman smiled to Kent and picked up his cell" yes" Roman said**

**"Hey Roman"said Max leaning back in his seat and smiled"How are you?"he asked.**

**Roman closed his eyes" Maximilian" Roman said soft knowing well what this was about" i am doing fine, and your self?" Roman asked soft**

**Max smiled"I was never better"he said soft"I wanted to invite you to the wedding"he added smiling.**

**Roman sat down on the bed " both you and i know very well i will not come to that wedding" Roman said soft holding the sheat tight biting his lip**

**Max smiled and took a deep sip from his drink"Yeah,i know why you love him so much"he said"Terry is a good uke"he added.**

**Roman closed his eyes and tears fell down his face" what he does now does not concern me" Roman said**

**Max smiled"He loves you more than anything"he said soft"Actually,this was the reason why I called you"he added.**

**Roman bit his lip hard" ok" he said**

**Max smiled"You keep yourself proud,ha?"he said smiling"Well,I'm sorry about all this,but he had to take responsability for what he did"he said.**

**"i agree to that" Roman said putting his hand to his face**

**Max took a sip from his drink"Well,hope to hear from you soon Roman"he said and smiled.**

**Tears fell down Romans face" you too" Roman said a little low holding his eyes closed**

**Max put the glass down on the desk and got up"Take care of you my friend"he said smiling then hung up.**

**Roman hung up putting the cell on the bed still holding his eyes closed**

**Kent walked to Roman and sat down next to him"I'll be by your side"he said soft looking at Roman and took him in his arms.**

**Roman put his arms around Kent" thank you" he said low then looked at him" lets go" he said and tryed to smile**

**Kent smiled and got up holding his hand out to Roman"I'm all yours my love"he whispered soft and smiled.**

**Roman smiled a little and too Kents hand walking outside the hospital**

**Kent smiled to Roman while kept walking with him.**

**Roman looked at Kent and smiled walking to his car**

**Kent smiled then walked fast to the car opening the door for Roman and looked at him smiling.**

**Roman got inside the car smiling**

**Kent smiled to Roman then walked inside to the driver's seat and took off fast.**

**Roman looked outside" lets go out later, have some drinks" Roman said**

**Kent smiled and looked at Roman"Sure"he said soft"I know a good bar"he added and winked then looked back at the road.**

**Roman smiled "lets have fun " Roman said **

**Kent smiled"Yeah"he said soft and drove faster.**

**"what bar are we going to?" Roman asked**

**Kent looked at Roman"Rothmans"he said soft and smiled.**

**Roman smiled "good, i know some people there" he said**

**Kent smiled and looked at the road"Who?"he asked soft.He knew all the people that were gathering around there.**

**Roman smiled " well there is some , i dont remember all there names" Roman said**

**Kent laughted soft"Your fans?"he asked smiling looking at Roman.**

**Roman laughted soft **

**Kent smiled"You know what?"he asked soft looking at the road"Let's go there now"he added smiling.**

**Roman looked at Kent "ok" Roman said smiling**

**Kent drove fast until they arrived at 'Rothmans' and got outside the car walking to Roman's side and opened the door for him.**

**Roman got out" you know, i know how to open a door you know" Roman said smiling to Kent**

**Kent smiled and took Roman's hand"It was my pleasure to do it"he said soft and smiled.**

**"Oh my God!"said a loud light voice"Roman Taylor"**

**Roman turned his head to where the voice came from**

**A 17 years old guy with long silver hair and light blue eyes was leaned over the window staring at Roman with big eyes and an all red face.He was about to fall over the window,but he didn't care"My idol is here"he whispered and was all in ecstasy.**

**Roman smiled to the guy and looked at Kent"lets go inside, what do you say" he said soft**

**Kent laughed soft"Sure"he said soft"You're the star here"he added smiling and took Roman inside.**

**Roman looked around and walked to the bar" bring me two whisky, will you" Roman said to the bartender and smiled**

**The bartender blushed light and hurried up to bring two bottles of the finest whisky he had to Roman then bowed his head"Welcome in my little bar Mr. Taylor"he said in a respectuous tone and smiled.**

**Roman smiled taking the bottles" no need to be so formal" Roman said "im not" he said and winked to him**

**The bartender blushed and turned his head away fast trying to hide the blushing.**

**Kent laughed soft and looked at Roman"Be careful"he said soft"They are all gay"he added and winked.**

**Roman looked at Kent and smiled taking his hand "and you are not?" Roman said and walked to a empty sofa and sat down putting the bottles on the table**

**Kent blushed hard and smiled"I'm...bi"he whispered and bit his lip soft.**

**Roman smiled and lean to Kent"i think your a little more gay then bi" Roman wispered in a sexy way **

**Kent moan loud then fast put his hand to his mouth looking around.**

**All the eyes were on them,and especially on Roman.**

**Roman smiled and looked around " dont worry" Roman said "they are all gay" he said and winked to Kent before taking a bottle and drank from it**

**A beautiful guy got up from a table nearby and walked to Roman stroking his shoulder soft"Excuse-me,can I have a word with you in private?"he asked soft.This guy had a really sexy voice.**

**Roman looked at the guy" sure" he said and turned to Kent"il be right back " he wispered and kissed Kent passioned**

**Kent moan loud"Ok"he whispered and smiled.**

**The guy smiled and bit his lip for not to moan.**

**Roman smiled and got up looking at the guy" after you" Roman said soft**

**The guy smiled and walked to an empty room behind the bar and sat down in a black feather sofa looking at Roman.**

**Roman closed the door and walked to the sofa sitting down looking at the guy" so" Roman said " did you bring me here to talk?" he asked looking deep in the guys eyes**

**The guy blushed light and moan soft then fast grabbed Roman pulling him closer and kissed him passionately"No"he whispered and moan again in Roman's mouth.**

**"Thats what i thought" Roman wispered and kissed the guy passioned and pulled him down in the sofa while kissing him deep**

**The guy moan hard and loud"Fuck me hard Roman"he whispered and moan louder'Fuck me like only you know"**

**Roman moan and open the guys pants fast pulling them of him , then pulled the guy closer and open his pants , and while kising him Roman pushed his penis hard and fast inside of him**

**The guy screamed out of pleasure"Oh yeah"he whispered and moan out loud"That's it"The guy moan hard as his body started to shake badly in Roman's touch.**

**Roman moan hard taking the guy hard and fast licking and biting his neck hard while taking his hand under his shirt and played hard with his niples**

**The guy grabbed the sofa hard screaming louder and wild moving his hips into Roman's big and hard penis"You're the god of sex"whispered the guy letting his head back moaning like he never did before.**

**Roman moan loud taking one arm around his leg pushing it up to his shoulders and pushed in deep taking him almost wild while playing harder with his niples moaning loud**

**The guy screamed as wild as he could arching his back a lot breathing veary heavy as his body was all hot inside and he was shaking badly"Oh God"he whispered moving to Roman's penis like a horny bitch"Go Roman"The guy screamed out loud"Go deeper,fuck me harder"**

**Roman moan loud pushing the guys legs far apart and took him hard and as deep as he could without braking him "you like it ruff ,ha?" Roman wispered moaning loud**

**The guy screamed out of pleasure and throwed his arms around Roman's neck looking deep in his eyes"Just when it comes to you"he whispered and kissed Roman hard and deep,playing fast with his tongue,sucking it hard and licked it soft while pushing hard against Roman's penis.**

**Roman moan hard inside of his mouth pushing wild inside of him going deeper while spreding his leg more**

**The guy screamed wild holding tight around Roman's neck and arched his back letting his head back moaning out loud almost screamed.**

**Roman moan louder pushing inside him wild and playing hard with his niples "il make you remember this" Roman wispered and bit the guys neck hard and licked it , moaning loud**

**The guy screamed loud and hard"How can i ever forget about you?"he whispered then screamed again"Wish we can meet again after this"The guy turned his head to Roman bitting his lip hard and kised him wild and deep.**

**Roman moan hard and loud " maybe"he wispered taking him wild**

**The guy grabbed around Roman screaming wild pushing really hard against him moving like a whore.**

**Roman smiled a little to this and moan loud taking him even harder and deeper almost braking him**

**The guy screamed out loud and bit Roman's neck hard marking his teeth on Roman's soft sking and licked all over it then kissed the mark soft and moan out wild.**

**Roman scramed soft taking the guy wild almost raping him then moan louder almost ready to come " im gona fill your ass so bad, you will feel me for days" Roman wispered moaning loud**

**The guy screamed as wild and loud as he could"I rather taste you"he whispered then kissed Roman wild and deep,playing hard woth his tongue,moaning wild and hard.**

**"then come for me, let me hear you scream, and il let you taste me" Roman wispered moaning loud**

**The guy throwed his head back fast and hard screaming wild and cumming heavy.He kept his sperm inside so much that he couldn't even kiss Roman before he cum.**

**Roman moan loud then pulled out of the guy and lean back " taste me , let me cum in your wet mouth" Roman said looking at the guy**

**The guy moan hard and loud getting in all four and garbbed Roman's penis lustfully then put his tongue on its top moaning loud then rolled his togue all over the head while stroking the bottom of the penis with his fingers and low and hard put it inside his mouth starting to suck on it first slow,then fast,pressing his tongus hard on it and moan wild.**

**Roman let his head back and put one hand on the guys head moaning loud "god your good" he wispered**

**The guy moan hard and loud feeling his heart beat faster as Roman complimented him.The guy suck on Roman's penis harder and faster,moaning loud and stroke his fingers down to Roman's balls rubbing them slow and soft while taking a hand to his own penis stroking himself fast and hard moaning wild.**

**Roman moan loud almost screaming "let me fill your mouth" Roman wispered looking at him moaning loud**

**The guy moan wild and hard sucking faster and harder,taking Roman's penis fully in his mouth.**

**Roman bit his lip hard and pushing in to the guys mouth then trowed his head back screaming filling the guys mouth with his hot sperm cuming a lot**

**The guy moan as loud as he could taking his mouth off Roman's penis then swallowed Roman's hot sperm blushing hard and lisked his lips lustfully then moan and closed his eyes smiling.**

**Roman was breathing fast and looked at the guy"whats your name?" Roman asked smiling**

**The guy blushed even more and opened his eyes slow looking at Roman"Richard"he whispered breathing really fast"But my friends call me Chad"he added soft.**

**Roman smiled and lean to Chad " Chad" Roman said soft stroking his fingers through his hair " you give a great blow job" Roman wispered and pulled his head to him kissing him passioned**

**Chad moan wild in Roman's mouth"Thank you Roman'he whispered breathing heavy and put his arms around Roman's neck kissing him back deep and pasionate.**

**Roman moan soft and kissed him while getting up and closed his pants and stroke his face soft" i hope il see you around" Roman said soft**

**Chad blushed hard and smiled then put his pants on and got up looking at Roman"Why don't you take me with you?"he asked soft"I'll be glad to do you a blow job whenever you need it"he added soft"You work so hard daily"**

**Roman smiled "maybe some other time " Roman said smiling and walked to the door" i hope i can talk to you soon" Roman said and winked before leaving going back out to the bar and walked back to where Kent was and sat down, taking the bottle and drank from it**

**Kent smiled and looked at Roman"How did you like Chad?"he asked soft.**

**Roman looked at Kent " i like" Roman said smiling and drank more**

**Kent smiled and took a deep sip from his bottle then looked at Roman"He's doing a great blowjob,doesn't he?"he asked soft smiling.**

**Roman smiled and looked at Kent " i guess you have been there" Roman said **

**Kent laughed soft"He's our whore"he said smiling and looked at Roman"This guy can't do anything except being an uke"he added.**

**Roman smiled " he acted like one too" he said and got up" bathroom" he said and smiled then walked to the bathroom**

**Inside the bathroom the long silver haired guy was in all four all naked and was stroking his penis fast and hard moaning loud.When he saw Roman,his face got all red and stopped holding his penis with a hand and just looked at Roman.**

**Roman smiled and lean on the wall" dont stop because of me" Roman said looking at him**

**The guy noddled and bit his lip hard"Well...ummm...I..."was all he could say.He looked down and smiled feeling very embarrased.**

**Roman smiled and got down on one knee beside him" need some help?" Roman wispered and stroke his hand over the guys back and down to his ass and slow put one finger inside of him while looking at him**

**The guy screamed soft and looked at Roman blushing hard"I..I..could never...hoped...for your...touch"he whsipered and moan loud closing his eyes.**

**Roman smiled and kissed the guy soft" il be gentle if you will come for me" Roman wispered and started to move his finger slow in and out of the guys ass**

**The guy grabbed around Roman moaning louder"oh yes"he whispered and moan hard"I'll cum...for you"he whispered then took a hand to his penis starting to stroke himself again.**

**Roman moan soft "good" Roman wispered and moved his finger a little harder inside of him**

**The guy screamed soft then moan loud stroking himself faster and harder.**

**Roman bit his lip a little looking at him while moving his finger a little faster**

**The guy moan hard and cum then closed his eyes and blushed hard"I..i'm sorry...i cum...so fast"he whispered and looked down.**

**Roman slow pulled his finger out and turned the guys face to him " dont worry" Roman said soft" i enjoyed it , and i hope you did to" Roman said soft smiling while stroking the guys back and butt slow**

**The guy moan soft blushing even more"I..I'm easily...turned on...especially...by you"he whispered and kissed Roman soft"I was hard...since i saw you...getting out from the car"**

**Roman smiled "then maybe you would like to join me at my table" Roman asked soft smiling**

**The guy giggled and got up fast grabbing his clothes and put them on fast then jumped on Roman grabbing his arms around him and stroke his head on him acting like a cat.**

**Roman smiled and sat him down " first i need to do what i realy came here to do" Roman said smiling and went to the urinal and open his pants**

**The guy blushed hard and turned fast wit his back to Roman.His face was all red.**

**Roman smiled then closed his pants and washed his hands then hold out his hand to the guy" whats your name?" Roman asked soft looking at him**

**The guy blushed hard and smiled taking Roman's hand slow and soft"I...I'm Alex"he said soft.**

**Roman smiled " hi Alex" he said and took Alex with him back to his table sitting down**

**Alex smiled and sat down on Roman's lap then took his bottle and drank from it and then handed it to Roman smiling.**

**Kent laughted soft to this.**

**Roman took the bottle and smiled and looked at Kent " unbeliveble" he said and smiled holding one arm around Alex**

**Alex looked at Roman and didn't understand"What is unbelivable?"he asked soft with his light voce.**

**Kent smiled and took a deep sip from his drink.**

**Roman looked at Alex and stroke his nose" you are" Roman said soft then drank from his bottle**

**Alex blushed and giggled"Thanks"he said in his light voice smiling.**

**Two guys came to Roman's table and one of them put a hand on Alex's shoulder"Hey loser"he said and laughed.**

**The other one stroke Alex's nose"Still a virgin Alex?"he asked laughing.**

**Alex closed his eyes and sighed.They were always teasing him and were making fun of him.**

**Roman grabed the one guys hand hard pushing it back until he kneeled "what did you say?" Roman asked cold**

**The guy screamed soft and looked at Roman scared"Nothing"he said scared.**

**The other guy hit Alex's head laughing"Next time use a banana.Works better for losers like you"The guy laughed and turned to leave.**

**Alex closed his eyes and tears fell down his face.**

**Roman sat Alex down on the sofa "its ok baby" Roman said soft then walked and grabed the guy hard and pushed him down on the floor infront of Alex and hold the guys neck hard "let me tell you something" Roman said cold" Alex is more of a man than you will ever be and he had my help to become one" he said cold in his ear**

**The guy burst into laugher"Do you really want me to believe that Roman Taylor put his penis in that guy's ass?"he asked and laughed out loud.**

**"belive me "Roman said cold holding the guys neck harder " Alex will feel something a punk like you will never feel" he said cold and hold even harder**

**The guy smiled"Something that not even Terry felt?'he asked looking deep into Roman's eyes.**

**Roman grinned " you got guts" Roman said cold and pulled the guy by his neck up and walked outside with him holding his neck hard**

**The guy smiled"Well,they say that Terry left you because he got sick of being an uke"he said.**

**Roman pushed the guy to the wall hard holding his neck" give me one reason to not kill you" Roman said cold looking deep in his eyes**

**The guy smiled"Will Terry come back to you if his fiancee will lose the baby?"he asked serious.**

**Roman punched the guy's face hard "try again" Roman said cold **

**Inga Marie Stenersen: punshed**

**The guy looked at Roman"I can help you more than you think"he said serious"I've been living on the streets for all my life and I know everything"**

**Roman put one hand on each side of the guys head" talk" Roman said cold**

**The guy smiled"Just ask whatever you'd like to know"he said.**

**"who is Reynold ?" Roman asked cold**

**The guy's eyes got big and he was very scared"R...Reynold?"he whispered scared'Is he...still...alive?"he whispered.**

**"answer me" Roman said cold " thought you did know everything" Roman said serious**

**The guy looked at Roman"Reynold...killed his parents when he was 14"he said low"He killed his pregnant girlfriend 2 years later"he added low closing his eyes"He is a cold-bloody killer who has no heart.He has no master and he will kill whoever dares to give him an order"he said low.**

**Roman looked at the guy " good , i belive you" Roman said then pulled up his cell calling Duke**

**"Yes"said Duke.**

**"is he still in the celler?" Roman asked**

**"Who?"asked Duke.**

**"who do you think?" Roman asked cold**

**The guy looked at Roman"Reynold..is my brother'he said low.**

**Duke closed his eyes"No"he said.**

**Roman looked at the guy for a sec then turned to his cell" No!" Roman said "what do you mean no?" he asked cold**

**"Terry released him"said Duke and walked to the window looking outside.**

**"What!?" Roman said mad then closed his eyes" what did Terry do?" Roman asked calm**

**Duke closed his eyes"Terry gave Reynold the order to kill 10 of the most dangerous bosses"he said low.**

**"oh god" Roman said " ok, send Tim, Lars and Fredrick to keep there eye on Terry and protect him , then send someone to keep their eye on Reynold but to keep their distance ok?" Roman said then looked at the guy**

**"Ok"said Duke"But...I doubt Terry will agree to be protected"he said low.**

**"i dont care what Terry thinks, he is fucking up without even knowing it" Roman said cold**

**Duke closed his eyes"Ok Roman'he said"I'll do just as you told me"he added.**

**"good" Roman said " and if anything happens you call me" Roman said "ok?"**

**"Ok"said Duke and hung up.**

**Roman put his cell back " god" Roman wispered low closing his eyes **

**The guy looked at Roman"What happened?"he asked low.**

**"he fucked up" Roman said low and walked in to the bar**

**The guy walked after Roman"Don't tell me that he was that dumb to release my brother"he said scared.**

**"and if he did?" Roman asked and sat down beside of Alex taking his bottle and drank of it**

**The guy walked to Roman"I'm the only one who can stop Reynold from killing"he said serious.**

**Roman looked at the guy and picked up his cell calling Duke**

**Duke was in Terry's office making the neccessary calls from the phone.'Yes'Duke picked up while he was talking with Tim.**

**" let me know the second they find him" Roman said serious**

**That moment Reynold walked inside the bar and walked to the counter ordering some drinks from the bartender.**

**Roman looked at the bar " nevermind" Roman said " he is here"**

**Duke widen up his eyes"Shall i send someone there?'he asked worried.**

**The guy looked at Reynold and walked to him.**

**"yes, but dont come inside" Roman said serious and hung up looking at the guy**

**Ed walked to his brother Reynold and stroke his shoulder"Hey bro"he said.**

**Reynold looked at Ed" Ed" he said and turned back to the bar drinking**

**Ed grabbed Reynold's bottle and took a big sip from it then looked at Reynold"So,how's going Rey?"he asked smiling.**

**Reynold grinned and took his bottle back "get lost" he said cold and drank half of the bottle content**

**Ed laughed"I see that your attitude still stinks"he said then leaned to his neck bitting it hard then moan"i miss your touch'he whispered and moan a bit louder.**

**Reynold grabed Ed and kissed him wild and hard biting his lip hard making it bleed**

**Ed screamed out of pleasure"Reynold"he whispered and grabed his arms around Reynold's neck kissing him wild and hard moaning wild in his mouth.**

**Reynold did not care about the people around him and open Eds pants pulling them off and moan hard**

**Ed sat down on Reynold's lap puting his legs on each side oh his and moan loud and hard"I'm sorry,my body is shaking like hell"he whispered looking deep into Reynold's eyes.**

**Alex got up and walked to Reynold stroking his back"Excuse-me,this is a public place"he said soft in his light voice.**

**Roman got up fast and grabed Alex " no" Roman said in Alexs ear " go back to your seat" he said"now"**

**Alex looked at Roman confused then looked at Reynold and stroke his shoulder"There is a room in the back of the bar"he said in his light voice and smiled.**

**Roman turned fast and sat Alex down in his seat" dont ever do that again" he said in Alexs ear " dont ever go near him , do as i say" Roman said looking in his eyes**

**Alex looked at Roman"Why?"he asked soft"He seems a nice guy"he added.**

**" he is not" Roman said " if he get the chance he will rape you and you dont want that" Roman said to scare Alex so he would not go near Reynold again**

**Alex giggled and smiled"That will make me a man,no?"he whispered soft and moan.**

**"god damit" Roman said " he can kill you" Roman said mad**

**Alex got tears in his eyes'I..I..I'm sorry"he whispered scared"I..I..didn't want...to make you mad"**

**Roman closed his eyes" then do what i tell you to do and i will not get mad" Roman said calm and looked at Alex and stroke his face soft**

**Alex sighed"Ok"he said low and closed his eyes.**

**"good" Roman said and got up and looked at Reynold**

**Ed kissed Reynold hard and passionate bitting his tongue hard and suck it in a sexy way then moan wild.**

**Reynold moan hard and open his pants then lifted Ed up and pressed him hard down on his penis and bit his neck hard moaning loud**

**Ed screamed out loud and grabbed around Reynold leaning his head on his shoulder"It...hurts"he whispered and bit his lip hard getting tears in his eyes.**

**" it will hurt more if you cry" Reynold wispered cold pushing in to Ed hard**

**Roman took a step to them , he did not know if this is what Ed wanted or if he was in pain**

**Ed screamed louder and bit his lip hard making it bleed trying to stop his tears'I...heard..you got...yourself...a boss"he whispered in pain.**

**" i dont have a boss" Reynold wispered cold pushing in to Eds ass faster and moan hard and loud**

**Ed screamed wild and bit Reynold's neck hard making it bleed"You got orders from Terry Taylor"he whispered inside Reynold's ear and moan out loud.**

**Reynold looked at Ed fast " What did you just say?" he said cold "how do you know?"**

**Ed moan loud in a sexy way"There are rumors going out here that he released you"he whispered moving his hips to Reynold's penis.**

**Reynold put his hand on Eds hips and pressed him hard down on his penis hard "he did" Reynold said in Eds ear**

**Ed screamed out of pleasure the moment Reynold pushed him hard on his penis and grabbed around him tight laying his head on his chest breathing really heavy"And...what...do...you...think...about...him?"he whispered between hard and loud moanings and while moving to Reynold's penis in his pace.**

**"stop talking" Reynold said cold moving inside of Ed faster and deeper moning loud**

**Ed screamed loud and bit hard Reynold's neck"So you...like him?"he whispered in his ear then moan wild and hard.**

**Reynold moan hard and loud "shut up" Reynold said cold pushing wild in to Eds ass**

**Ed smiled then screamed loud and hard in pain.Reynold was tearing him apart inside and he felt warm inside.Ed's blood was bathing Reynold's penis.**

**Roman crossed his arms on his chest looking at them**

**Reynold moan loud "im..gona cum" Reynold said in Eds ear taking him wild**

**Ed held tight around Reynold moaning out wild"I...love you"he whispered then throwed his head back cummming on both their shirts.**

**Reynold widen his eyes but could not say anything before trowing his head back screaming and comming hard and deep inside of Eds ass**

**Ed put his arms around Reynold's neck and layed his head on his chest closing his eyes and b reathing very fast.**

**Reynold just hold Ed close"what..did you say?" Reylond wispered in Eds ear**

**Ed moan hard and kissed Reynold hard and passionate"I love you Reynold"he whispered and moan louder in his mouth"I always did"**

**Reynold looked in to Eds eyes and felt his heart beating faster" why are you doing this to me?" Reynold wispered**

**Ed's eyes got big blushing really hard"I...didn't..."Ed bit his lip hard and moan loud"Why...are you...doing this...to me?"he whispered breathing heavy.His body was shaking badly.**

**"i..i.." Reynold stopped then pulled out of Ed and put him down closing his pants**

**Ed put his pants on then stroke a hand on his brother's chest blushing"Reynold"he whispered soft and smiled.**

**Reynold grabed his bottle drinking from it "did..i hurt you?" Reynold asked not looking at Ed**

**Ed smiled and stroke his brother's back"No"he said soft.**

**"good" Reynold said ,having strange feelings inside while drinking**

**Ed smiled"So,what are your plans for the future?"he asked soft.**

**Reynold looked at Ed bursting in to laughter **

**Ed looked at Reynold"Did I...say something...funny?"he asked surprised and kinda blushed.He always felt bad when his brother was laughing at him.**

**"did i ever have plans for the future?" Reynold asked looking at Ed while drinking**

**Ed laughed soft"Yeah,you're right"he said smiling and hit Reynold's arm playfully"Take me for a ride"he said smiling.**

**Reynold looked at Ed and smiled "ok" Reynold said and payed then grabed Ed taking him in his arms and walked outide to his car putting Ed inside and got in him self taking off fast**

**Ed looked at Reynold"You've changed"he said soft and smiled while stroking a hand on Reynold's leg.**

**Reynold looked at the road" i dont know what you are doing to me" he said**

**Ed smiled soft leaning close to Reynold's face"Maybe you are falling for me"he whispered in a sexy voice then licked Reynold's cheek"God,you're beautiful"he whispered and blushed.**

**Reylond started to breath heavy and his heart beating faster" maybe...i am" Reynold wispered still looking at the road**

**Ed smiled"Can I ask you something?"he asked soft.**

**"sure" Reynold said**

**Ed smiled"Why are you working for someone when you can come back home and live together happily?"he asked soft.**

**"because i dont belong there" Reynold said**

**Ed looked at Reynold"But"Ed looked down"I've waited for you for so long"he whispered.**

**"you have?" Reynold asked and looked at Ed**

**Ed looked at Reynold'You're my brother,you're have been my first"he said soft"I love you Reynold.Please come back home"he added soft.**

**Reynold keept looking at the road "im a killer, remember" he said " why do you love me?" Reynold asked then looked at Ed**

**Ed smiled"I don't care what you are"he said soft"I don't know why i fell for you,all i know is that I almost killed myself when you disappeared 5 years ago"**

**Reynold heart skipped a beat and widen his eyes and looked fast at Ed "becouse...you loved me?" he asked **

**Ed smiled soft and stroke Reynold's leg soft"I love you"he said soft.**

**Reynold's cell rang.**

**Reynold picked up his cell smiling to Ed "yes" he said**

**"Are you done?"asked Terry cold.**

**"yes" Reynold said cold"i left the papers at your house"**

**"Good"said Terry cold and grinned"I got a new job for you"he added cold.**

**Reynold looked at Ed**

**Ed had a question mark on his face.**

**Reynold smiled to Ed and turned to the cell " i dont think il be working for you anymore" Reynold said serious and turned to Ed" i got other things to take care of" he said and smiled to Ed**

**Terry leaned back in his seat and smiled"Ok,but if you ever kill again,I'll personally take care of you"he said.**

**Ed smiled soft.**

**"we will see about that" Reynold said and hung up**

**Terry hung up and leaned back in his seat closing his eyes.**

**After a little while after Reynold and Ed left Roman picked up his cell calling Terry**

**Terry took up his cell and widen up his eyes seeing the number.Terry got tears in his eyes and asnwered"Yes"he whispered and tears fell down his face.**

**"i hope you will be a little more carefull in the future" Roman said serious**

**Terry smiled"I will"he said soft then closed his eyes"Can I...see you...one more time?"he whispered.**

**Roman closed his eyes "do..you realy think..that is a good idea?" Roman wispered**

**Terry bit his lip"Please"he whispered and cried soft"I miss you so much"**

**Roman sat down leaning back in the sofa"i..." Roman stopped **

**"Where are you?"asked Terry soft.**

**"Terry" Roman wispered"i dont know if this is a good ide, its just gona make things worse" Roman said**

**Terry cried"Roman"he whispered"I...I...really want to see you"he begged.**

**Roman was quite for a little while"one..last time" Roman wispered "im at the Rothmans" he said**

**Terry got up"I'll be there in 5 min"he said soft then hung up and walked fast outside his office and outside the house then walked fast inside his car and took off fast.Five minutes later he stopped in front of 'Rothmans' and got oustide the car then walked inside the bar fast looking around.**

**Roman sat and drank having Alex on his lap**

**Terry spotted Roman and walked slow to him"Roman"he whispered then looked at Alex.**

**Alex looked at Terry then at Roman.**

**Roman sat down his bottle looking at Terry" Terry" Roman wispered then sat Alex down on the sofa and got up and walked slow to Terry just looking at him**

**Terry grabbed Roman in his arms and kissed him passionately while holding him tight.**

**Roman put his arms around Terry kissing him back closing his eyes , while feeling his heart beathing faster**

**"Let's go somewhere,anywhere,where we can be alone"whispered Terry kissing Roman hard and passionate moaning in his mouth.**

**Roman moan soft and took his hands on Terrys butt and pulled him up in his arms and made his way to the back room and kicked the door shut while kissing Terry**

**Terry moan hard and loud in Roman's mouth holding his arms tight around him"Is there...any way...for us...to be...together...again?"he whispered while tears were falling down his face and kissed Roman back wild and hard.**

**"its to late" Roman wispered kissing Terry hard and deep while trying not to brake down again**

**"Because of Leyla?"whispered Terry while tears were falling heavy down his face and to his neck kissing Roman deep and hard,playing with his tongue.**

**Roman hold his eyes closed hard" you..will have a family now" Roman wispered low and then a tear fell down his face kissing Terry passioned **

**Terry broke the kiss breaking down in tears holding tight around Roman"God,I love you so much"he whispered crying hard"I wish...I could go back in time...and change the past to how it supposed to be"**

**Roman held Terry close" i..wish that to" Roman wispered and could not hold back anymore and broke down and fell to his knees crying hard holding his hands over his face**

**Terry got down in one knee and put his hands on Roman's putting his hands aside and kissed him hard and passionate while putting his arms around him and pulled him closer for an even deeper kiss.**

**Roman slow pushed Terry away" i..i cant take this anymore" Roman wispered crying" i thought i could handle it but i cant" Roman wispered low**

**Terry closed his eyes"I...know...how you feel"he whispered.**

**Roman got up" you..need to leave" Roman wispered low and walked to the window having his back to Terry and his eyes closed**

**Terry got up slow and looked at Roman"Forgive me...for everything"he whispered and turned his back to Roman starting to walk to the door while tears were falling heavy down his face.**

**Tears fell heavy down Romans face"i love you" Roman wispered silent **

**Terry opened the door slow and looked at Roman"I will always love you Roman,my beloved Roman"he whispered crying then left closing the door behind slow.**

**Roman turned fast and walked after Terry in to the bar and grabed him " il love you til the day i die" Roman wispered low and kissed Terry passioned and deep**

**Terry moan hard in Roman's mouth and put his arms around him"I love you to death"he whispered pulling Roman closer and kissed him deep and passionate.**

**Tears fell down Romans face" il be here when ever you need me" Roman wispered " il miss you so much, i hope some day...some day we can be like this again" Roman wispered kissing Terry hard**

**Terry moan loud in Roman's mouth wile tears were falling down his face"One day...we will"he whispered kissing Roman hard and deep.**

**Pleople from the bar were staring at them with tears in their away.They were crying because they could feel their pain and how much Roman and Terry loved eachother.**

**Roman broke the kiss soft and stroke Terrys face soft"you..better leave " Roman wispered and looked at Terry trying to smile while tears fell down**

**Terry blushed and smiled sadly"I will always protect you...from the shadows"he whispered then kissed Roman again before leaving fast outside and took off fast.**

**Terry married Leyla that night and moved with her and Wolf into the town Wolf grew in.'Jedah' continued to exists but its leader Terry had become a cruel and merciless man who never fogave a mistake.Not even the birth of his son Tony could help Terry forget about Roman.Terry was soft and calm with his family,but outside it he was cold and a cold-blooded killer,hunger for power.'Jedah' became the most powerful criminal organization and Roman wasn't pround of it.He never called Terry again and created his own organization who was sometimes fighting against Terry's.But their love never fade away and who knows?Maybe someday they will meet again.**

**A/N: This story is a RP created by Inga Madsen and Andreea Brutaru. **

**A/N 2: I will update this story with a version taht has no spelling mistakes.  
**


End file.
